A Bet Gone Wrong
by ambereyegirl
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru is the odd girl next door that no one seems to like. Himura Kenshin is the boy that every girl wants to date, and he and Sanosuke have made a bet. Summary might change Genres: A.U., High School
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Okay this idea just popped in my head out of nowhere, and I thought of giving it a try. Depending on the amount of readers I might continue it._

 _Disclaimer: Hm…none of the characters are mine_

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter One**

' _His beautiful red hair…gorgeous amethyst eyes'_ Kaoru scribbled on the corner of her notebook. She ignored the lecture of the sensei. ..Something about the Meiji era…Kaoru didn't really know and didn't really care. Instead her whole observation was on a boy sitting a few seats in front of her and rows away. His hair reminded Kaoru of fire in a candle that glows in the dark. ' _Long passed his shoulders….'_ Kaoru's pencil trailed down the paper, the lines on her notebook took form of hair.

"Kamiya…"

' _Oh…if only I could run my fingers-'_

"KAMIYA-SAN!"

"Y-YES!" Kaoru jumped from her seat. Her knees bumped onto the edge of her desk causing the notebook to tumble off her desk. The notebook landed with a loud thud.

Kaoru gasped. She was shocked as the notebook landed with her drawing of him obvious to everyone in the room. The whole class burst into laughter, one of the male students reached over and took a hold of the notebook before Kaoru even had the chance to pick it up.

"Look! She drew a picture of Kenshin!" He tantalized.

"Sanosuke! Give it back!" Kaoru reached for her notebook, her face becoming red with embarrassment. Meanwhile, the other students continued to laugh and taunt her. She did her best to ignore them as she grabbed her book from the tall brunette.

"Alright, hold your laughter until later," The sensei named Hoji clapped his hands together to grab the students' attention.

The class fell quiet, though some continued to giggle.

"Now, Kamiya-san, please answer. When did the Meiji era first began?"

Kaoru chewed on her lip, she thought of the answer; at the same time she placed her notebook on the desk on a blank page. _'Meiji era…'_ Kaoru tried to remember. Hoji was waiting for the answer and all eyes were on her.

"Um…1872?" Kaoru answered unsure.

"Maybe you should spend less time daydreaming about Himura-san and more time on your history," Hoji scolded. Another burst of giggles spread through the crowd, Kaoru's face once again turned red. "The Meiji era began in the year 1868-"and the lecture continued.

Kaoru frowned. ' _How embarrassing...and in front of Kenshin...'_

OroOro

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru's direction for one quick second. He hadn't laughed when the others teased Kaoru about her crush on him. He already knew-the whole school knew -that the girl next door had her eyes on him. He didn't approve of others teasing the girl, but he also couldn't bring himself to say anything or get near her. She was odd…weird…some even said she was crazy, so he kept his distance, kept quiet.

The bell for lunch rang. Sanosuke, with his hands in his pocket, approached Kenshin's desk. "Yo, let's go," Sanosuke pointed to the door with his thumb.

Kenshin grabbed his bento. He and Sanosuke left the classroom, followed by a few female and male students. One of the females was a beautiful tall girl, taller than Kenshin. Her name was Megumi, Sanosuke's girlfriend. Other male students could only admire Megumi from a distance. Next to her was another beauty with dark brown hair that sometimes appeared purple when the light hit it. Her name was Yumi, although many were fond of Yumi, she was dating Shishio -another friend of Kenshin's. Then there was the student President Shinomori Aoshi. Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Kenshin were ranked one of the top ten male students in the school, nicknamed Princes by the girls. The girls idealized about dating at least one of them. Shishio, due to some burnt scars on his face, barely managed to score with the second beauty Yumi.

The whole group set on the roof in a circle near the edge. There was a fence built around to prevent any students from doing anything crazy.

"Man," Sanosuke chuckled. One of his hands rested on his knee cap and his other waved chopsticks into the air. "That Kamiya is still crushing on you."

Shishio and Yumi joined in the laugh.

"Sano, please," Kenshin groaned. "Let's not talk about her."

"I can't help it- r-remember-"Sanosuke burst into more laughter. He couldn't hold it back. "-When she asked you out in front of everyone?"

"I try to forget, that I do" Kenshin placed his hand under his chin.

"She is an idiot," Yumi said. She leaned against Shishio. "She should have known that Himura would not date a lunatic like her."

How could Kenshin forget?

.Flashback.

 _Middle school: It happened during free period. Kenshin had been preparing for one of his class projects, along with Sanosuke and the gang. There were other students, either talking or doing nothing, or like him working. He had been so busy trying to finish one part of the project that he had not noticed the odd girl that approached the group table._

" _Um…Kenshin-sama"_

 _Kenshin peeked up from his project. "Yes?"_

" _Um…I…I REALLY LIKE YOU, PLEASE DATE ME!" She said all at once._

 _The whole room fell silent._

 _Cicadas could be heard singing from a distance._

 _Kenshin tilted his head to one side. Who was this girl that suddenly asked him out? He eyed her up and down. She wasn't his type. Her hair was pulled into a braid; she wore glasses. Her sailor skirt was way too long and her blouse looked way too big to fit her small frame. She was fiddling with her fingers and her face was almost as red as her bow tie. Plus…_

" _I-I don't know you," Kenshin said instantly without a second thought._

 _.End of flashback._

Maybe he shouldn't have judged her by her appearance.

Kenshin sighed, she had improved slightly. Her glasses were long gone. She wore a more decent uniform, but ever since that outburst he couldn't come to terms with her. She was crazy. Of course he was used to countless girls asking him on a date, but it was dumb to ask him just on a whim. Besides he wasn't really fond of fangirls, they clung to him like glue and could be heck of annoying.

"Yo, Kenshin," Sanosuke waved his hand in front of Kenshin.

Kenshin blinked. "Oro?"

"What do you mean, 'oro'? Were you listening?"

"Y-yeah," Kenshin lied.

Sanosuke didn't believe it. "I'll pretend you did. Let's make a bet."

"A bet?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, I dare you to date that crazy Kamiya for a few months."

"What?" Kenshin asked in disbelief. "S-sano, you aren't telling me to-to date her, are you?"

"No, I want to bet on it," Sanosuke answered. He crossed his arms to his chest and pointed a finger at Kenshin. "I bet you can't last a three months dating that girl."

"I'd give it less than a week, "Shishio said.

"Where did this come from?" Kenshin asked the two.

"Oh come on, I'm a bit bored. What do you say, ask that crazy Kamiya out," Sanosuke encouraged. "And if you last a few months I'll pay you back the money I owe."

"W-W-wai-"Kenshin tried to object.

"I'd give it less than a month," Shishio smirked.

"Y-you think I can't date someone like her?" Kenshin asked Shishio. "For even a month?"

"No, you like the silent type," Shishio smirked. He took a sip of the juice Yumi gave him. "Remember Tom-"

"Don't mention her," Kenshin placed his hand over his ears.

"A few months, Kenshin, a few months…if you lose I keep the money I owe you," Sanosuke dared.

Kenshin thought about the bet, though to make a bet on that Kamiya? He felt goosebumps form on his skin.

"Oh come now, Ken-san is not like you Rooster head," Megumi brushed a hair behind her ear. "Besides, what happens once the bet is over? The one who will end up hurt is Kamiya. She may be crazy-"

"Oh I would love to see that," Yumi interrupted. "Someone needs to place that girl in her place, don't you think, Himura-kun."

"Oro," Was all Kenshin managed to say.

"Oh come on, Kenshin," Sanosuke almost begged.

"Well Sano, how will I be certain you'll pay me back?" Kenshin asked, trying to find a loop hole out of this bet. Yes, he did think Kaoru was crazy, but he wasn't really fond of messing with a girl's emotions.

"I got a job, I will save up and pay you back," Sanosuke said reassuringly. "But only if you last at least three months dating crazy-Kamiya."

"All 50,000 yen?" Kenshin asked doubtingly.

"Yeah,"

Shishio smirked. "I will give you 10,000 yen if you even last a month."

There was a long pause. The others were waiting for Kenshin's answer. Kenshin sighed, it was only for three months. He could perhaps find a way to get crazy-Kamiya to not like him...hopefully.

"Fine," Kenshin agreed after a long pause.

OroOro

-to be continued

 _A/N: It has been almost a year since I last wrote any fanfiction. Truth be told my mind went blank and I didn't know what to write and I've been thinking for a while about my previous fanfictions. I am tempted to edit The Journey to A New Beginning. Yes, I did rush when writing that fanfiction and skipped a lot of parts. That was because... well... I was struggling with what to write, so consider the first one like a rough draft. I will fill in the holes, especially for Misao and Aoshi's relationship. There will be another fanfiction coming out when I figure out how to start it. For now this fanfiction is like a warm-up to refreshing my mind. It has a plot and everything and might actually be a short fanfiction. I apologize if my grammar is bad. English is a topic I struggle with. I'll be taking grammar class during the spring so hopefully I will improve. Mmm. I apologize if the characters are ooc._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars I would try to get my hands on Rurouni Kenshin. I want a remake of the anime. :_

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Two**

"Achoo!" Kaoru sneezed.

"It looks like someone is catching a cold," The school nurse said. She was digging through the cupboards for some medicine.

Kaoru took some tissue that was on the side table near the bed. She blew her nose. "No...probably someone is talking about me. Like always," Kaoru said. She wiped her nose and threw the used tissue in the trash.

"Are You still getting bullied?" The nurse turned to Kaoru and handed her some pills and a cup of water.

Kaoru took both items. "It doesn't bother me," Kaoru forced a laugh hoping it would drop the subject. She tossed the pills into her mouth and drank the water.

The nurse grabbed her rolling chair. She set down a few distance from Kaoru. Kaoru sighed knowing the topic would not be dropped the moment the nurse set down. The nurse was young, only twenty four, and she -besides another friend of Kaoru's- treated Kaoru kindly. She wore a white lab coat. Her hair was dyed blond and pulled back into a pony tail.

"I don't approve of people making fun of you or calling you names," The nurse crossed her arms and legs. "Maybe if I speak to the principle-"

"Please," Kaoru shot up from her seat. "It's okay. This only is temporary, right? Besides it does not bother me."

"But-"

"Please, Aika-sensei; I don't want to cause any trouble."

Nurse Aika and Kaoru eyed each other (stare battle). After what seemed like hours, but was really minutes, Aika dropped the subject. Kaoru relaxed once she knew the battle of reasoning was over.

"Alright, but if you need someone to talk to I am here," Aika offered.

Kaoru smiled. She grabbed her bento that had been resting near the tissue box. "I will, see you tomorrow, Sensei." Kaoru left the nurse's office.

There waiting for her outside was a female friend. She was a few inches shorter than Kaoru and she had beautiful aqua eyes. Her hair appeared to be short at first sight –shoulder length- but as she turned, a long braid that almost reached her butt, could be seen.

"Sorry for the wait, Misao-chan," Kaoru said apologetically.

"Hey, your health comes first," Misao brushed off the apology. "Come on lets go to the roof, I'm sure that is where Aoshi-sama and your Himura-san are."

"Why would the two princes pay attention to you two?"

Both Kaoru and Misao groaned as a girl –they did not know- intervened in their conversation.

"What we do is none of your business," Kaoru said, glaring at the unknown female.

"P-Please," The girl pulled her hair back in attitude. She placed a hand on her hip and smiled tauntingly at the two. "You should give up, because no one will date a bunch of psychos."

"PSY…PSYCHOS?!" Misao growled in anger. "Who you calling Psychos you fake-"

"Hey, hey, Misao" Kaoru grabbed her friend by the arm. "Don't encourage it." She pulled her friend toward the direction of the stairs. She ignored the stares she was getting on the way and doing her best not to snap as she was shoved by one of the male students.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF-"Misao snapped.

"Misao," Kaoru groaned. "Come on, you want to go eat with Aoshi-san before they leave right?"

"R-right," Misao sighed. She tried to dim down her temper. "How do you not let it bother you?"

"It does, but I pretend it does not," Kaoru answered. The girls walked up the flight of stairs.

"That is not good, you usually fight back."

"And that was how I got called crazy Kamiya," Kaoru mumbled. "No matter how we defend ourselves they will find something else to talk about."

Misao's eye twitched. In previous years, when they were in middle school, Kaoru often would fight against her bullies. If a male student pushed her, she would pick a fight that ended with the male in the nurse's office. If a girl bad mouthed Kaoru she would find something to say back. It often got them quiet, until they started spreading rumors of Kaoru being crazy and weird, and even spreading rumors that weren't true. No matter how much Kaoru argued that the rumors were false it added to the fuel. Now...now Kaoru ignored them, no matter how many times they kept taunting her. As for Misao, Misao could only bare it until she snapped.

' _They don't know the real Kaoru'_ Misao thought to herself.

OroOro

"Okay, usually the Missy and that weasel come to the roof around this time," Sanosuke turned his attention to the door that blocked the inside from the outside.

Kenshin finger twitched. He wasn't ready to see crazy-Kamiya. How was he going to ask her out? And "You want me to ask her out now?" Kenshin asked shocked.

"When were you planning to do it?" Sanosuke shot his attention to Kenshin. "Next year…? Hell no! I want that entertainment now."

"Poor Himura, he has to deal with that psycho for three months," Yumi smirked. She took Shishio's bento and began wrapping the cloth around it. They were almost all finished eating. There was still time before the bell rang for the next class. Usually they'd try to finish early to leave the roof before Kaoru and her friend could join them. Her presents was like the plague. However, Sanosuke was right. They needed some kind of entertainment and Kaoru was the perfect target. ' _And when it comes near the end, I will let everyone know,'_ Yumi thought to herself.

"You don't have to agree to this bet, Ken-san," Megumi tried to reason. "You might end up traumatized."

"It's okay," Kenshin smiled to Megumi. "I'll use it to get Kamiya not to like me."

Megumi took a small breath of air. "Good idea, I suppose. She will get the hint, but how are you going to get her not to like you?"

"Uh-"Kenshin was about to say, but the thought was cut off when they saw the door open. Both Kaoru and her friend stepped onto the roof. Right away Misao flew over to the crowd and tied herself to Aoshi who had been eating his meal quietly.

"Aoshi-sama," She squealed.

"…" was all Aoshi said.

"I made you a bento," Misao placed a bento on Aoshi's lap.

"…"

"When will you get the hint, weasel, that Aoshi is not into you?" Yumi asked.

Misao ignored Yumi and set right next to Aoshi.

Kaoru was about to sit next to Misao when Kenshin interrupted. "Uh…Kami-Kaoru, sit with me." Kenshin said.

Kaoru froze on her spot. Kenshin had never spoken to her, let alone offer her a seat. "Uh…n-no thank you," Kaoru objected, due to the feeling of uncertainty rising.

"Kaoru," Misao scolded Kaoru in whisper. "It was your chance."

Kenshin was a bit surprised Kaoru refused to sit next to him. He thought she would jump to the chance like she did that time in middle school.

"I like sitting next to Misao-chan," Kaoru explained a bit apologetic.

Shishio smirked.

"Oh I get it," Yumi said. "You want to impress Himura, don't you?"

Kaoru took the knot off her bento. "I have no intention of impressing anyone. All I want is to eat in peace with my friend…" She looked directly at Yumi. "My only friend."

"Please, I heard from Sano you were doodling Himura in your notebook."

"I'm sure many girls draw their crush on their book or write about them somewhere."

Kenshin chuckled somehow impressed by the way Kamiya spoke to Yumi.

OroOro

Kenshin watched Kaoru as she ate and chatted with Misao. She had not looked his way through out the meal, or so he thought. Kaoru had sneaked small glances Kenshin's way. She couldn't resist staring at him. Maybe she should have taken his offer and set next to him. It would probably be the only chance she had to be by him, but a part of her was curious as to why so sudden. She knew Kenshin thought she was crazy like all the others. Despite that he thought that way, she still liked him a lot.

Their eyes met and Kaoru quickly looked away blushing. ' _Why is he looking at me? He never looks at me…'_

"Now is your chance, Kenshin," Sanosuke whispered in Kenshin's ear.

Sanosuke turned to the others and nodded. "Well Kenshin, I'm gonna go and get some juice. Megumi , come I can't carry all the drinks myself."

"Oh really?" Megumi lifted a brow, though she got up getting the hint. She and Sanosuke left.

"I'm gonna go have some alone time with Shishio," Yumi and Shishio soon followed.

Misao, Aoshi, Kenshin, and Kaoru were the only ones left on the roof. Kenshin suddenly felt the nerves as he and Kaoru were almost left alone. Misao did not know what was going on and she was chatting away, until Aoshi took her arm.

"Misao, come with me," Aoshi said as he helped her up.

"Eek!" Misao squealed. "It's the first time you grabbed my arm."

And Aoshi led Misao to the door and then it was only Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin swallowed the nerves that were building in his throat. From what he had seen moments ago, Kaoru wasn't that crazy or so he hoped. Besides it would only be for three months, and he could manage...hopefully.

Kaoru took the cloth to seal her bento unaware of Kenshin still with her on the roof, until he spoke.

"Um…Kami-I mean Kaoru," Kenshin began.

Kaoru peeked up from her bento. "Kenshin, eh…why you here?" She asked.

"Ah, um I wanted to ask you something," Kenshin explained.

"Oh…" Kaoru was now curious.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin began. He had to ask her out the right way. "I heard from many you like me…a lot."

"I-"Kaoru blushed. "mhm." It could not be denied.

"I want to give you a chance," Kenshin continued.

"A chance?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kaoru gasped, surprised. Was she hearing right, did Kenshin really ask her to be his girlfriend? It could not be…it was impossible. Not once had he paid attention to her after the incident in middle school, no matter how many times she tried to get him to see her. He, along with the others, tried to avoid her and Misao because they were 'crazy'. The corner of Kaoru's lip twitched. This would be a dream come true, to finally be able to date her crush. However…

"Kenshin," Kaoru took a sip of her juice that was left outside. "I admit my feelings for you won't change and sometimes I do weird things like drawing you on my notebook or uh…other things," Kaoru laughed lightly embarrassed over her own confession. "But…" She licked her lips. "I don't think I'm ready for this offer. Thank you, but I have to decline" She smiled at Kenshin. She grabbed her bento and got up to leave.

Kenshin was left on the roof in shock.

OroOro

"What?" Misao demanded. "Himura asked you out and you said no?"

Kaoru nodded. She had her back pressed against the wall and her eyes stared blankly at the tiled floor.

"Why? This was your chance to finally get what you wanted," Misao scolded.

"I know, I know... I always dreamed of dating Kenshin, however, it is so sudden," Kaoru explained. "Why is he suddenly interested in dating me? Not once has he noticed me. Not once has he bothered to defend me whenever others laughed at me. It-it makes no sense."

"Who cares!? Maybe you can use the opportunity to get him to see the real Kaoru," Misao smacked Kaoru on the shoulder.

Kaoru winced. She rubbed her shoulder. "Misao, what if I am falling into a trap? I've been hurt countless times, and if-if this is some joke I might end up getting hurt."

"Okay, okay," Misao placed her hands over her mouth to think. "Think of it this way, go out with Himura…make him love you…like grab him and kiss him or something then he'll be all over you."

Kaoru glanced at Misao. She suddenly burst into laughter. "You really think I can get him to see me for who I am? Oh Misao. "She rested her hand on Misao's shoulder. "And if it is a trap?"

"I'll beat Himura for you," Misao promised.

OroOro

Kenshin was still in shock. He was certain that Kaoru would agree to date him. "She does have a right to be suspicious," Kenshin mumbled to himself. He had done his best to avoid Kaoru since they were young. She may be crazy…crazy did not fit her…weird, but she was not stupid. Kenshin placed his hand under his chin.

"So how did it go?" Sanosuke came seconds later to the roof. He set the opposite side of Kenshin and offered Kenshin a juice.

Kenshin took the juice from Sano. "She said no."

Sanosuke suddenly spit the juice that was in his mouth.

Kenshin's eye twitched as some landed on his hair.

"Wow, wow the Missy said no?" Sanosuke asked shocked. "No way, "he laughed. " Maybe Yumi is right she is playing hard to get."

"No, Sano, Kamiya isn't stupid. She may like me – so she says- but she won't be dumb enough to date me on a whim. I have to grab her attention." ' _For the bet and Pride.'_

"This odd to be good," Sanosuke laughed.

"Of course, and the moment she agrees to date me the bet is on," Kenshin said. "Tell Shishio."

-to be continued

(I will be posting this chapter now, however, I will edit later, I have to go)

 _A/N: I'm writing this story straight from my brain so it probably isn't doing that good. First before I go on ahead I would like to thank those who actually paid attention to my fanfiction. I apologize it is random. Also, at first I was debating on giving a small hint or not in the beginning of the fanfic about Kaoru. As the story continues you as well as Kenshin will get to learn more about her._

 _REVIEW RESPOND_

 _Paper Roses 95- Thank you so much. I will try my best to keep your interest ^^_

 _rage98- Kaoru is not into boys, she is into Kenshin. No Kaoru is not doing bad in school. Everyone has a subject they aren't best at and Kaoru's subject is History, but she is one of the top ten students in the school. Thank you_

 _Amoet- I hope you enjoy ^^_

 _Guest- I apologize for not adding more. Sometimes I don't like to reveal everything in one chapter. I will do my best to make them longer._

 _Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimers** : I'm going to stop doing these d_ _isclaimers for this fanfiction. You all know I do not claim the characters._

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Three**

Kenshin stood outside of the school gate. Multiple students walked passed him, the females greeted him; some even offered him snacks to take home that were made during their home economics. He placed the snacks in his bag. He leaned against the gate waiting for Kaoru. His friends had already gone: Sanosuke to his 'so called Job', Megumi and Aoshi had club activities, Yumi and Shishio were off at Shishio's house.

He peeked into the gate. Kaoru was walking alongside Misao. The two girls were chatting away, laughing at something, that he could not hear. They were so caught up in each other they did not notice the male student- Kenshin knew as Gohei. Gohei shoved Kaoru on the way out of the school gate. Kaoru lost balance, her body leaning forward.

Misao tried grabbing Kaoru by the sleeve of her blouse, but her fingers barely missed the piece of cloth. Kaoru closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of the cemented floor to make contact with her face. With the speed taught to him by his step father Kenshin bent over and caught Kaoru before the floor could meet her face.

"Nice catch, Himura," Misao cheered with her arms in the air.

Kenshin slight smiled, not sure what to think of the cheer. Coinciding, Kaoru peeked through her lashes at the boy who caught her. "K-kenshin…" was all she managed to say in her surprise.

' _This is my cue to leave'_ Misao thought. "Kaoru-chan, I recently remembered I have a club meeting today."

"Wait-"Kaoru pushed away from Kenshin.

Misao didn't wait. She walked back toward the main campus.

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin. Blood rushed to her cheeks, making her cheeks rosy. "T-thank you, but I could have saved myself."

"You seem to really hate me," Kenshin said as he helped Kaoru up from the ground.

Kaoru huffed. "You know how I feel, besides why you here?"

"I thought of walking you home, that I did" Kenshin answered.

Kaoru lifted a brow. "Y-you…you want to walk me home?"

Kenshin nodded.

"This is new, Kenshin, why you suddenly kin on dating me or walking me home?" Kaoru asked. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Well…" Kenshin cleared his throat. "I've been harsh to you since middle school, that I have. I've been thinking maybe it is time I know you."

"Funny," Kaoru mumbled. She turned away from Kenshin and trailed toward the train station.

Kenshin followed beside her. "I realized you are not crazy as the rumor say."…' _Or what I thought…'_

Kaoru glowered. Her suspicious was growing.

"Look, Kaoru," Kenshin took a hold of Kaoru's hand -and as much as Kaoru didn't want to react to his fingers on hers- her heart skipped a small beat and her finger twitched around his. She wanted to pull back -her mind thought differently- because as suspicious as she was she still cared for him. "I know I have not been fair to you since middle school…however," Kenshin peeked into her eyes.

Kaoru gulped. Her heart was now beating uncontrollable. She always wanted his beautiful eyes to be staring into her sapphire ones …"However?" She asked, wanting him to continue.

"I want to give you a chance. If it is not too late to have you be my girlfriend."

Kaoru unintentionally squeezed Kenshin's hand in hers. ' _I-I want to say yes…but this…I feel he is up to something…'_ He continued to look at her, waiting for her answer. ' _Please stop staring at me so I can say no'_ she pleaded in her head.

"Is there any way," Kenshin moved forward, close to her. Kaoru took a step back. "You can be mine."

' _Say no…say no…'_ Kaoru kept telling herself, but the closer Kenshin got the more she wanted to say yes. Her back hit a wall. "Kenshin…" She licked her lower lip.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked. He placed both his hands against the wall, trapping Kaoru. He was about to kiss her, to get her mind to him, but he stopped. He couldn't kiss someone he did not love. "Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, hoping this distance, with his forehead pressed to hers would be enough to get her.

Kaoru stared deeply into those amethyst eyes. Her expression turned into a frown. ' _…there is no love in his eyes,'_. "I…I need to think about it." She managed to say.

Kenshin sighed, dropping his arms to his side. "You are difficult, Kaoru. I thought you loved me, perhaps it is…" Kenshin placed his thumb and forefinger under his chin to think of what to say. "You only pretend to like me for attention."

Anger filled Kaoru's blue eyes. She lifted her hand and smacked Kenshin across the face. "I-I always thought you were different from the others, Kenshin…not because you are good looking, or the most popular boy in school." Kaoru said in one breath.

Kenshin placed his hand on his cheek. He winced in slight pain.

"But I am not a fool," Kaoru continued as if not noticing his reaction to her slap. "You may not have laughed at me, but like the others, I knew you thought I was weird, strange, and crazy, so why so sudden are you so desperate to date me…and" Kaoru inhaled. "Because of that I cannot agree to this relationship." Kaoru turned and ran off to the station.

Kenshin tried grasping of what he could of Kaoru, but all he caught was air. He was left standing, watching her fade into one of the corners of a street that led to the station.

OroOro

It was getting late; however, the day was still not over. Kenshin had gone to work. It was a small restaurant not far from the school. He entered the restaurant from the backdoor and went into the dress room to change. He removed his school uniform and replaced it with his work uniform, which was practically no different from his school clothes. He wore black dress pants and a white collar shirt. He yanked the band to his hair, only to pull his hair into a higher ponytail. Apparently he attracted more costumers that way.

As he was getting dressed and ready he thought of Kaoru. ' _Stubborn she is.'_ She was different than what he had expected. She wasn't like the other girls who jumped on him just because he was the 'prince' of the school. Where did girls come up with these names for him, Aoshi, and Sanosuke? As if he knew. He knew about the fanclub too. Speaking of fanclub, he doubted Kaoru would join. She seemed not interested or she was trying too hard to impress. He liked it, liked her…

' _Like her?'_ Kenshin eyes widened. He smacked his cheeks and shook his head. No he could not like that crazy-Kamiya. ' _But she is not crazy…no this is only a bet, and I need to make her not like me…does she even?'_

Kenshin doubted it. She may say she did, maybe her heart thought differently. ' _Then I'll make her realize her feelings for me are only in her mind and not real…'_ Kenshin nodded to himself.

Kenshin grabbed his notepad and pen and left the dress room.

OroOro

Kaoru placed a hand to her chest, feeling a slight pain in her heart. She squeezed her hand in fist to ignore the pain. After a few seconds the pain disappeared. Kaoru sighed relieved.

She was about to reach for a pizza on the round table that placed a distance between her father Koshijirou and her young ten year old brother Yahiko. The Kamiya family weren't great cooks. All the great meals had gone the day her mother passed away. Koshijirou tried taking the role of mother and father, but all the meals he made ended up burned. As for Kaoru...she was lucky to even know how to make the basics like eggs and toast, but giver her a cup of rice to make and it was a different story. Yahiko at least was capable of making a bowl of cereal.

"Kaoru, you feeling alright?" Koshijirou interrupted before she could even get the pizza.

Kaoru glanced both at Koshijirou and Yahiko. Yahiko had barely bitten his pizza. He peeked at his sister, concern written in his eyes and so did Koshijirou. Kaoru forced a smile on her face. She grabbed a slice of pizza and placed it on her plate.

"I'm fine, Papa…so many things happened today is all." Kaoru reassured.

"Are you sure? It's not another heart attack is it?" Koshijirou asked worried. "Did you take your meds?"

"Of course I did; and no it is not a heart attack," Kaoru brushed it off. She bit into her pizza.

"Gee, Kaoru, worry us there won't you," Yahiko scolded.

Kaoru laughed. Her laugh made her family relax.

Kaoru ate her pizza. Maybe her heart reacted so strangely because of today. For once Kenshin was paying attention to her, walking her home. All the things she wanted to happen when she had asked him out that day in middle school. It was stupid, she could not deny, asking him out of impulse without befriending him first. However, time was short…her time was short, but now that she was doing better she found no reason to jump into a silly relationship.

Still…she still wanted him.

Kaoru nibbled on the crust. ' _But he is toying with me…I can't just give him what he wants_ _but when will I get the chance to date him like this…still...still_ _when he was close to me there was no love in his eyes…is that the relationship I want?'_

No it was not the relationship she wanted; she wanted her relationship with Kenshin to be because he loved her.

-to be continued

 _A/N: Kaoru's heart condition was not supposed to be revealed yet, however, people wanted longer chapters. I'm sorry this isn't a long chapter in itself, but this is at the moment what I could think of. I do not want to add unnecessary stuff that does not relate to the story. However, if some of you desire longer chapters please feel free to give ideas. Maybe give me ideas in how Kenshin can get Kaoru or how Kaoru can keep resisting. They might be added to the story. Side note I ended this chapter like this because I actually thought of something to add…can't be spoiled so you'll have to wait for it._

 _Please comment and review, even if its 'ambereyegirl you writing sucks' I will still love it…maybe not LOL_

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSE**_

 _J Luc Pitard- Many things could go wrong, lol. I've actually had a similar situation happen to me (for what is happening to Kaoru) of course I did not blurt out I liked this person. In fact; I did not like him because he constantly made fun of me. So this boy decided it would be fun to touch me on my shoulder and look like he is interested in me in front of his friends…I told my best friend 'they must be stupid to think I believe he is interested in me'. The very next day he was all like 'I was only pretending to be interested in you', meanwhile I was thinking in my head_ …'Yeah, as if I'd fall for that, Sherlock'. _He was an idiot. So I thought Kaoru may love Kenshin, she does and I want to reveal why…but it is too soon...you can guess, but she would not be a fool to jump into his advances._

 _Paper Roses 95- Once there is something in my head I feel the need to jot it down. Thank you for your review._

 _CiaoKawaiirina- Kaoru will be strong ^^ or I will try to make her strong…_

 _Oyuu-Saramoto14- Can't spoil Yumi's planning. Lol. I hope you continue to enjoy it_

 _(if I am missing anyone else's review respond I apologize…fanfiction net is acting odd with my fanfic and therefore I cannot see all reviews)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: My intention was to keep Kenshin as his original character as possible; however, I changed my mind. Kaoru's heart condition will not be revealed yet…however, you all now know she has a heart problem. Also, no one at the school besides Misao, the school nurse, The Gym Teacher, and the principle know about Kaoru's heart condition._

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Four**

The first few days of trying to get Kaoru to be his girlfriend; proved to be very difficult. No matter the advances Kenshin tried, Kaoru did not let down her guard. She was a lot smarter than he gave her credit for, but did she really have to give up on him? If she truly loved him wouldn't she agree to be his? If this was the case then shouldn't he be happy, give up, and let her go? Maybe she was moving on, but a part of him didn't like the idea of losing…especially a bet involving him, Shishio, and Sano. If they discovered he lost before the date even started he would never hear the end of it, and the whole school will know him as the guy who was rejected by the craziest girl.

He sighed and stared out the classroom window. He spotted a bird landing on one of the cherry trees in the school field. It moved its feathers and buried its face in its wings.

"Alright," Their homeroom teacher Hoji-sensei began after the class session was over. "We have finally decided on school trip."

The classroom suddenly fell quiet. Students leaned over their desk to pay more attention to Hoji.

"I wish the lot of you were this interested in history," Hoji reprimanded.

A few students smirked.

"Tell us about the trip already," A random male student shouted.

"Whoever said that is not going," Hoji glared at the direction of the voice. "The trip will be in a few weeks. We will be staying Friday to Sunday."

"Sensei, where is the trip going to be?" Misao leaned further over her desk. She was hoping it would be someplace like Okinawa; an island where she'd get her chance to reveal her figure to Aoshi and have him notice that she was every inch a woman. _'Oh yeah'_ Misao dreamed.

"Ah Right, this is one of my favorite cities in all of Japan…better than Tokyo if I do say so myself," Hoji rumbled over how great the city would be and how it was filled with History. This made the students zone out and not show interest. What they pictured was a boring old place. "And so this beautiful place is….drum roll-"

A few students clapped their hands on their desk.

"Kyoto!"

"There is nothing to do in Kyoto," One student complained.

"Not so my boy, Kyoto is the ancient capital of Japan and it is filled with History…" Hoji explained proudly. "And your own sensei here is from Kyoto, and I can tell you there are lots of things to do. You can go sightseeing…tea ceremonies…and the food there is quiet delicious"

' _Kyoto'_ Kenshin thought to himself. ' _That was it'_ an idea suddenly popped to his head. He glanced over at Kaoru who was once again caught doodling in her notebook.

"Now then the hotel has all been paid for; all I need you students to do is pick one or two roommates of the same gender, and a partner can be any gender. You will also be sending forms for your parents to sign." Hoji took out a pile of papers and placed them over the side of the desk. "And we will talk more about it tomorrow."

The students all gathered around different spots trying to pick their roommate and partner for the school trip. Kenshin got up from his seat and approached Kaoru's desk. Curious about her doodle, he peeked over her shoulder. The drawing was of… _Him._

' _So she still likes me…or she likes my hair'_ Kenshin thought, it was still hard to believe though. "Kaoru."

Kaoru peeped up from her notebook. Her impulse reaction was to grab her notebook and hide the picture, but before she could Kenshin stopped her.

"No, leave it," He took the notebook from Kaoru and stared at the drawing.

"G-give it back," Kaoru demanded embarrassed as he started flipping through the pages. She got up from her desk to reach for the book, but he moved it out of her reach. There were multiple drawings of him and some random doodles of cartoons like Spongebob, and animes like…Naruto and Hinata. Further in the notebook there were drawings of flowers, animals, and old houses.

"These are really good," Kenshin whispered impressed. He knew Kaoru liked to draw –everyone did- mostly drawings were of him. It was still hard to believe since she kept playing hard to get, but was he supposed to consider the drawings as evidence. That aside, he did not expect her to be this good with art.

"Don't lie," Kaoru mumbled, still embarrassed that her drawings of him were exposed.

"No, Kaoru," He looked up into her eyes.

A faint of pink rose to her cheeks, this often happened as much as she did not want to react to his advances.

"They are good, perfect even."

Could Kaoru blushed even more, apparently not, but this time it was because for once she could hear the honesty in his voice. She shyly placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "T-thank you."

Kenshin returned the notebook to Kaoru. "Draw for me one day."

"I-I always do," Kaoru mumbled looking away from Kenshin and returning to her seat. She placed the notebook lightly on her desk.

"Do you now?" Kenshin asked smiling at her.

Kaoru peeked once again at Kenshin and regretted it. ' _No…at this rate he might win…'_ She smacked her head on the desk. "Why are you here, Kenshin? You aren't here to try to get me on a date with you again…like always my answer is no."

"Not exactly."

' _I knew it was a game…at least it is over now'_ Kaoru thought, though a part of her felt numb thinking the advances would be over.

"You heard Hoji-sensei, did you not?" Kenshin asked pointing to the direction of the board. Hoji was writing the names of the students –on his clipboard- who would be partnered up and be roommates.

Kaoru nodded. "If you are thinking we'll be roommate, good luck persuading the teacher."

Kenshin grinned. He fought back a laughter that was tempted to escape. ' _Cute…'_ "No…heavens only permit that happens…why don't we hang out in Kyoto? I can show you around the city."

"Sorry, Kenshin, but my partner will be-"

"Please, Aoshi-sama," Misao was giving puppy eyes to Aoshi. She wasn't the only girl trying to get him to spend the time together in Kyoto.

"You can have more than one partner on the trip!" Hoji said out loud to his students.

Aoshi was getting annoyed, despite it not showing on his face. This weasel girl was not leaving him…or the fangirls. It was a competition amongst them to get Aoshi to be their trip partner. Sano had a few himself. They were trying to get him to adventure the trip with them, but he brushed them off by saying only Megumi would be spending that time with him. That had shut them up, as well as Megumi's fanboys who wanted Megumi. Then there were Kenshin's fans girls, surprisingly not approaching him, but giving Kaoru the angry look. If only they knew…

"I wanna go with you," Misao begged even more.

"He won't be going with you weasel girl," And the fangirls and Misao got into a lame argument.

"Students, students," Hoji got between the girls. "I did say you can have more than one partner on this trip."

"Can I be solo?" Aoshi asked.

"Of course not," Hoji answered.

"In That case," Aoshi got up from his seat. He grabbed Misao's arm. "I pick this weasel."

All the girls stared in 'what'

' _He called me weasel, but I don't care,'_ Misao thought while she was in heaven 9.

Kaoru glared at her only friend. ' _Trader'_

"You heard the teacher," Kenshin couldn't fight the grin on his face. "You can't be alone on this trip."

Kaoru started fiddling with her notebook. Were the heavens against her? Did they really want her to end up with Kenshin or was that what he was expecting on this trip? Sweat formed on the side of Kaoru's forehead and landed on her desk. "I don't know if I can," Kaoru said with all honesty. "Go on this trip…"

Kenshin blinked confused. "The trip is paid for though, Kaoru."

Kaoru forced a smile on her face. "It is not money…I…uh…Hoji-sensei."

Hoji walked passed the student and was now at Kaoru's desk.

"When does this partner/ roommate thing need to be done?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, Kamiya-san, the trip is in two weeks. I would love it if you can pick your partner sooner than later so that we can have things prepared." Hoji explained.

"In Two weeks, right?" Kaoru repeated the question and Hoji nodded. "I need to talk to my parents first."

"Didn't you inform them about the trip earlier?" Hoji asked.

Kaoru forced a laugh. "I forgot."

"Very well, anyway, I need the class to have their parents sign some papers before we even go. By then, Kamiya, I need an answer." Hoji said.

Kaoru nodded, she then turned to Kenshin. "Well, Kenshin, you are free to pick one of your fangirls," Kaoru pointed over at the girls who were giving her daggers. "Or wait for my answer."

Kenshin leaned over Kaoru, his lips barely touching her ear. "I'm a lot more patient than you think, Kaoru. I'll wait."

Kaoru huffed and watched as Kenshin returned to his desk. The fan girls rushed over to him in the hopes to persuade him into picking one of them for the trip.

Kenshin smiled innocently at the girls and waved his hands apologetically. "I'm sorry, girls, but I'm going to be with Kaoru. That I am."

"No way, she is nobody, Kenny-sama, why her?" The girls cried.

"Because," Kenshin didn't waste a second thinking his answer this time; he had to get Kaoru in order to win this bet. "I like her…that I do."

Kaoru's face went tomato red. It was impossible not to hear. ' _Liar…you could not even kiss me…'_ Kaoru argued in her head. ' _Don't fall for his trap…'_

OroOro

It was the usual routine for Kaoru to go to the nurse's office during lunch hour to take her medications. It was necessary for her health. She set down on the bed and waited for nurse Aika to give her the pills and water. They spoke about the school trip coming up, the nurse always wanted to know about Kaoru's activities, and Kaoru did not mind.

"I don't see why you are hesitant to go" Aika said as she grabbed the bottle of pills. "As long as you take your medication you should be fine."

Kaoru made a face. "I don't wanna go to Kyoto…the city is old and rusty."

"That is not nice to talk about Kyoto that way, Kyoto is a pretty place." Aika placed the pills in Kaoru's hand. "I always visit the city during my summer vacation. I love it there."

Kaoru took the pills. "You see, Sensei, there is this boy I really like who wants to go with me."

"What good news," Aika smiled happy for Kaoru.

"No, no it is not good," Kaoru got up from her seat. "He…he is up to something I know it, because not once has he ever showed an interest in me. He-"

"If he never showed an interest in you, why do you like him so much?" Aika asked curiously.

Kaoru suddenly froze. She turned away from Aika. Her hair fell like curtains passed her shoulders and shielded her eyes. "When I was five years old…I met a red headed boy…that red headed boy was there for me in my darkest hours." Kaoru answered. "Of course he does not remember, but when I look at him I remember that time."

"I see," Aika whispered. "If you love him so much, Kaoru, give the boy a chance. You can use the opportunity to get to know him, to see if he is the right boy for you. It does not hurt to try even if what he is doing is only a game. And if he does hurt you" Aika reached for Kaoru's hand. "Then that means he was not for you."

Kaoru blinked a couple times. "You suggest I accept his advances?"

"Sure, why not, you can take him to places that make you feel comfortable so he doesn't do anything stupid." Aika added. Even if this was a game or not she had to protect Kaoru in some places. "Like a cafe."

Kaoru gulped. "I-I'll think it through, okay, Sensei" call her coward, but she did not want to be the fool. She grabbed her bento and moved toward the door. "…um…I better go, Misao-chan is waiting."

OroOro

Sometimes being student president required Aoshi to make a couple sacrifices. As the trip for all of the school was getting closer he had to make a few rounds during lunch hour before joining his friends on the roof. It did not take long for the meeting; since it was barely a few weeks away from the actual trip. As it would get closer he would have to spend more time with them instead of his friends. Aoshi left the Student Council office- of course he gave the other student council a silent farewell before heading out. Aoshi was about to head to the stairs when he caught Kaoru stepping out of the nurse's office. He paused on his tracks. This had not been the first time he spotted the girl walking out of there. He hadn't thought much of it since it had only been twice since he caught her walking out…but a third time?

Kaoru greeted that weasel girl that Aoshi dreaded the trip with, but it was the only way to escape the fangirls. Maybe he should have picked one of them and not weasel. The two girls smiled at each other, before heading to the direction of the roof. Suspicious Aoshi approached one of the female students that happened to be by the nurse's office.

"Excuse me."

"Aoshi-sama!" The girl squealed.

Of course it had to be a fangirl. "May you answer a question for me?" He asked as coolly as possible.

"Anything for you," The girl answered excitingly. She was hoping it would be a date.

"How often does Kamiya-san attend the nurse's office?" Aoshi asked.

The girl's face dropped into a frown. "Why do you want to know about her? You aren't interested are you? You know she is a lesbian, right?"

He doubted that last part; rumors were often lies. "Answer my question."

The girl groaned. "Well she always goes to the nurse's office during lunch hour. No one knows why? She looks perfectly healthy…" She paused, then leaned forward to whisper to Aoshi. "But I think it is because she has a thing for Aika-sensei…I mean she is always hanging with that weasel. I won't be surprised if they you know…do it."

The nurse's office door slammed opened. "I will not tolerate any false rumors on Kamiya-san," Aika glared deadly at the female student.

"Aika-sensei," The girl's face went pale. "I-it is true. People caught her kissing Misao in middle school."

"And do these people have proof?" Aika crossed her arms.

"W-well n-not really."

"Then I suggest you stop spreading false rumors, because if you do I will report you to the office."

The female grumbled something then walked away.

"Shinomori-san," Aika greeted.

"Aika-sensei, why does Kamiya visit the nurse's office every day?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm not allowed to give that information away without Kamiya's consent." Aika answered before returning to her office and slamming the door.

' _I have a bad feeling about this,'_ Aoshi thought.

- _To be continued_

 _A/N: I am a bit concerned about how this fanfiction is going. I did not think the story would get so many follows itself, because my stories usually aren't good. I thank you all for giving my story a chance, and sorry if goes downhill. This fanfiction is meant to be short…but I don't think it will be. [laughs], we'll see how it goes. I skipped a few days, because they would just be repeats of Kenshin advancing on Kaoru and he still is. Aoshi and Misao will be happening soon…so those interested, stay tuned for them_

 _Please review and let me know how the story is going. Thank you_

 _ **REVIEW RESPONDS**_

 _CiaoKawaiirina- Kaoru's heart condition will not be revealed yet, but as the story goes further we will know. I also am doing research on the heart condition I will be giving Kaoru. I have my mind set on two heart problems. Aoshi and Misao are not together; and Aoshi is not yet interested in Misao. Misao is also in the same category as Kaoru. She is a loud mouth and no one at her school likes it. We'll see if Kaoru can befriend the others…but they must take the chance to know her. Thank you for your review_

 _CupofTeaforAliceandHatter_ - _I will try to write longer chapters that will stick with the story. I will place some Aoshi and Misao moments to build up the story. That is a secret. And thank you for your thoughts, I will try to see if I can add some to the story._

 _Anna- Lol, Anna. Thank you so much. I wanted to make Kaoru strong, to be opposite of what the rumors at her school claim her to be. It is strange how people can bully someone for no reason at all and only for the joy. He does, but I think he is getting frustrated not even getting her to date him that he grows his doubts about her feelings. Yes, her condition is a must in this story._

 _Anon (chpt 2 respond)- Usually I do not like introducing the characters right away, but I thought since I am sort of concentrating on characters POV, but in a different format that the characters could be introduced by them. Yes, Kaoru is truly smart, even though to others it seems she is not._

 _Oyuu-Saramoto14- Thank you…we'll see what happens to her in the future_

 _Guest- Thank you so much_

 _Angelica chibilua-_ _Yes, she is an excellent drawer. She has a condition with her heart that will later be revealed. At first he did not want to accept it and tried getting out…but then agreed. Oh my, I'm not sure if that will happen. We will see. I think of her eating pizza this way. When someone is sick, as if they don't have many years to live, you give them whatever they want to be happy, and that is what her family is trying to do. I do love Kaoru…and Kenshin._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Chapter four actually helped me want to write chapter five, so let us see where it leads._

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Five**

After school Kenshin had one club activity that he attended every three times a week. He entered the boy's locker room with his friends Sanosuke and Shishio. The two had lockers that were very close –more like Sano and Shishio traded with one of the other students- just so that they could have an easier chance of chatting at this short time. Kenshin and Shishio took off their school uniform and replaced it for the kendo uniform. A dark blue gi –all male students including Sano- had to wear a dark blue gi, and dark blue hakama pants.

"Look, Kenshin, I know we agreed this bet would start the moment Missy and you start dating," Sano said not bothering to change yet. He pressed his back to the lockers and slipped his hands in his pocket. "But it has been almost a week and she has not even bothered to take you seriously. Are you even trying?"

"Of course I am, Sano," Kenshin tied a knot on his pants. "But she does not trust me."

"Come on, I thought Missy would be jumping all over you by now," Sano grumbled annoyed. "She must be stupid."

"Smart not stupid," Kenshin corrected. He adjusted his gi.

"At this rate she might get another boyfriend," Sano mumbled.

"Let us make the bet more interesting," Shishio joined the conversation. He was already dressed into his kendo clothes. "In order for the bet to take affect you must get Kaoru to be your girlfriend before the school trip, if not this bet is over."

"Hm, I like the way you think," Sano smirked then turned to Kenshin. "Well?"

Kenshin's face seemed to drop. Why did he agree to this bet in the first place? "Sano it is not that eas-"

"I will double my payment to 100,000 yen if you can get her to be yours before the trip."

"And I will make mine 50,000" Shishio added.

Kenshin turned to his locker and smacked his head against the metal. It would leave a worthy bruise on Kenshin's forehead. What had he gotten himself into… "And if she does not agree, Sano and Shishio?"

"Not only will you lose money, but you will pay for my meals for the reminder of our school year," Sano said.

"And you will have to give up your captain post," Shishio continued.

Both endings of this bet sounded horrible. "I will get Kaoru before the school trip and I will make it last." Kenshin promised before leaving the locker room.

Both Shishio and Sano burst into laughter.

"This is good...though, if Kenshin drops his captain post how will we win the tournaments?" Sano asked. He did not trust Shishio as the Kendo captain. Shishio's way of fighting with the shinai could be deadly and most of the time he was not allowed into tournaments because he could get carried away. However, Shishio was a good friend of the gang…despite his sadistic side.

"I'm enjoying this, Sano, and adding more will make the game more interesting," Shishio laughed.

Sano shook his head. He changed out of his school uniform and got dressed into the gi and hakama he wasn't fond of wearing, because they didn't suit his long legs.

OroOro

It was only Kaoru and Misao left in the shoe locker room. Mostly, because it was the only time they could avoid the taunting of other students and the shoving. Kaoru took off her indoor shoes and replaced them with her outside shoes. Her thoughts were on Kenshin…it seemed she was thinking more of him since this thing started…since he started showing interest. Maybe she needed to put aside her fears of being hurt and jump to the chance like Aika said. She could use this opportunity to see if the boy she met eleven years ago was still there in him.

' _Eleven years can change a person though,'_ Kaoru sadly thought to herself.

Still it was difficult to forget that day...those days.

 **. _Flashback_.**

 _Being five years old and having to stay in the hospital was scary; more so because she had no one at her side. She was the only child in one of the rooms meant for multiple patients. She had to wear a Nasal Cannula because her blood was not receiving enough oxygen. An IV was placed on her wrist to give her fluids and medicine. An ECG was placed next to the bed and attached to her chest to monitor her heart beat. The beats were uneven…at times it would beat slow…other times fast. It sometimes felt like she was suffocating unable to breathe. It made her feel weak. She was afraid too…afraid that her life would come to an end and she would not be able to reach the age of six._

 _Little Kaoru did not want to die yet…she had so much left to do in life._

 _That day she met him her parents had gone home to rest a little…it was suggested by the doctor because they were both stressing so much for her that the doctor believed they needed a day away. Little Kaoru had agreed, because she hated to see the sadness in their eyes. Her mother especially…every time she saw Kaoru, a river of tears would stream from her eyes and she'd apologize for Kaoru's poor condition._

" _Mommy…it is not mommy's fault," Kaoru would say countless times, but still Mrs. Kamiya wouldn't stop blaming herself. Maybe that was why the doctor had them leave, because the stress of her parents made little Kaoru weaker._

 _So today, Kaoru was left alone in an empty room with countless empty beds, and all she could hear was the monitoring of the machine. She thought she would be alone when suddenly the doors burst open and nurses came into the room with a bed. Kaoru was barely able to lift herself from her bed due to her weakness, but she managed._

 _They brought in a boy, a red headed boy who was unconscious and placed him on the bed next to hers. He had a cast wrapped around his left arm and left leg, a Band-Aid covered his left cheek, and there was a bandage around his little head._

" _What happened to him, Nurse Hana?" Kaoru asked._

" _A man just rescued this poor boy from a gang of thugs that were beating him on the streets," Hana answered. "He managed to survive…and I hope you don't mind him staying in the same room as you."_

" _beaten…a-and his parents?." Kaoru could not help worrying for the little red head and his parents. They must be worried for him._

" _We don't know about them, yet…" Hana answered. "And you, how are you doing today," Hana wanted to make sure Kaoru would be fine for the night._

 _Kaoru smiled despite her condition. "Same…"_

 _A few more checkups were done to the red head before they determined he'd be okay for the night. A few nurses checked on Kaoru too, and gave her medicine so that for the night she'd be able to sleep with no pain or problem. The medicine also made her sleepy and before she knew it she had fallen asleep._

 _The Next Morning_

 _She could hear the rustling of fabric from her left ear. A little puff of air of annoyance had woken her up. Kaoru turned to the direction of the noise expecting it to be her parents, but instead she saw the boy trying to sit up on the bed._

' _I forgot he was here,'_ _Kaoru thought and she truly did. "You can get a nurse to help you."_

 _The boy jumped startled. He turned to Kaoru, his violet eyes meeting her sapphire ones. "I…I got this…" He flipped to the direction of the injured part of his body and hissed in pain. "What happened?"_

" _Nurse says you were almost beaten to death…but a man saved you," Kaoru answered._

 _His eyes widened in shock, before they clouded in darkness._ " _I-I thought it was a dream…"_

" _It would have been a terrible dream."_

 _The boy appeared to want to cry, however, the tears did not fall. "My parents…my parents left me. I…I was scared and these strange men appeared out of nowhere and began beating me. I don't know why…what did I do?"_

 _Kaoru listened to the boy as he explained the event and despite his voice breaking never did he cry. That bugged Kaoru greatly. "It is okay to cry in times like this…"_

" _No, I'm not going to cry…" that was what he said, but in the end the tears betrayed him._ " _Promise not to tell anyone I cried," He said, wiping the tears from his eyes._

 _Kaoru nodded with a light smile. "My name is Kaoru…Kamiya Kaoru."_

" _My name is Kenshin…Himura Kenshin."_

 _since that day she had someone to talk to while she stayed in the hospital._

" _I never asked… why are you here?" Little Kenshin asked curiously a few days later._

 _That man that had saved him, Kaoru learned as Hiko, had brought the boy a puzzle -since he was capable of moving a little and allowed to move with a wheel chair- He had set the puzzle between him and Kaoru so that they both could solve it together._

" _I'm getting heart surgery in a few days. Doctors want to keep me here in case they have to do it sooner," Kaoru answered._

" _You…you aren't going to die, are you?" He asked concerned._

 _Kaoru smiled weakly. Despite they had only met a few days ago, she never thought someone other than her parents would care for her. "No…doctors say after my surgery I will get to live a normal life." Kaoru answered hopeful._

" _Then I will be with you until you can go home."_

 _Kaoru stared surprised at Kenshin. A hint of pink formed on her cheeks, but of course he never noticed. A day later Kaoru received news about her surgery. To be honest, she was truly afraid…because even if the doctor said she would live a normal life soon after…another part feared that she would die right then and there._

" _Don't worry," Kenshin took a hold of Kaoru's hand. "I'll be here when you wake up."_

 _And for some reason, after hearing those words from this boy, made her forget her fears._

 _Little Kaoru did not know how long it was until her eyes had opened. It could been days or weeks. She was expecting, no hoping to find Kenshin as he promised, but he was not there. A ting of sadness hit her chest, despite her parents being here and rejoicing that she had survived._

" _Oh, Kaoru, someone named Himura Kenshin left this here," Nurse Hana placed an envelope and a sketch book on Kaoru's lap._

 _Kaoru grabbed the letter and instantly tour it apart. "Mommy…mommy read it please." She gave the letter to her mom._

 _Mrs. Kamiya took a hold of the letter and read it slowly. "'Hi, Kaoru…I'm sorry I could not stay as I promised. The man that rescued me decided to make me his official child and well he lives in Kyoto. He won't listen to my pleas to stay until you wake up. I am sorry, again, and I hope you have a great recovery and that we can see each other again. PS. I also hope you like drawing; I found this book for you' -Kenshin"_

 _Mrs Kamiya finished reading. She smiled. "You made a good friend, my dear."_

" _Even though, mommy..." Kaoru mumbled, the smile returned to her face "... he didn't keep his promise. He makes me happy."_

.End of Flashback.

Kaoru never thought she'd see Kenshin again…time thought differently. Kaoru adjusted her shoe lace, making sure that her feet would not slip out of them.

She had grown to love Kenshin those past years all because of a memory so special. Sadly he forgot. Kaoru covered her face not wanting to let such bitter memories bring her down. She was living in the moment that is now. Still she could not stop thinking that maybe...just maybe the Kenshin she met was in there somewhere…her Kenshin.

"So all the girls were like-"

"Misao," Kaoru interrupted. She wasn't really listening to Misao talk to begin with, which she felt a bit guilty for.

"Yes, Kaoru?" Misao asked.

"I'm going to accept Kenshin as my boyfriend," Kaoru stood up.

"What? Really? Ah your dreams are coming true," Misao squealed.

"No, Kenshin no doubt probably wants to date me for his own game…perhaps thinks I'm easy," Kaoru placed her hands on her waist and inhaled. "He will discover I'm not interested in sex."

"Right, you don't want to be popping babies before college," Misao nodded in agreement.

"Also, I want to meet the Kenshin I met eleven years ago," Kaoru mumbled.

Misao blinked a couple times, before understanding. "Kaoru-chan, I'm sure that Himura is still in there…"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah...I'm going to the Kendo club."

"Alright, good luck," Misao waved to Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled. She ran toward the direction of the Kendo club.

Misao smiled widely. She hoped Kaoru would find true happiness with Himura; and if Himura even hurt Kaoru…Misao tightly squeezed her hand. "I will give him a peace of my mind."

"Misao…"

Misao flinched for a second. That voice…She turned "Aoshi-sama"

Aoshi nodded in greeting Misao. "I will jump to the point, Misao, in exchange for us being partners on that trip."

"Exchange for what?" Misao tilted her head.

"What is wrong with Kamiya-san?" Aoshi demanded.

-to be continued

 _A/n: At first I was debating on giving Kenshin the name Shinta, and decided against it for the sake of this story. I was planning to write the sixth chapter, but I need sleep. night and please be so kind and give me one tiny review._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: [surprised] I cannot do surprise Emoji, but I truly am surprised by all the reviews. You all are amazing and I am happy to hear all of your opinions. Reviews good or bad are encouraging. THANK YOU! [Bows 90 degrees] When I first started this story I was struggling with Kenshin's character. He's one of those characters that is difficult to tinker with…even in his teen years he was not an ass. He made bad decisions, and in those years and even now there are probably teenagers who think like him. They fight for what they believe in. So when I started the first two to three chapters I was thinking of sticking to canon-Kenshin…but suddenly I got the courage to mess him up. Oops... sorry. So if you all are confused with Kenshin…blame me._

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Six**

"Misao…"

Misao flinched for a second. ' _That voice'_ …She turned "Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi nodded in greeting Misao. "I will jump to the point, Misao, in exchange for us being partners on that trip."

"Exchange for what?" Misao tilted her head.

"What is wrong with Kamiya-san?" Aoshi demanded.

There was a long silence- what felt like a minute- as Misao processed Aoshi's question in her brain. Confusion…shock…some anger all filled her soul. "Aoshi-sama…" Misao started with ease. "My best friend's secret is worth more than you being my partner on this trip."

"Is her health condition bad that she wants it a secret?" Aoshi continued refusing to take no as an answer.

Misao placed her hand on her hip and shot Aoshi a glare. It had been the first time she ever gave him that look, other times she idealized this gorgeous man in front of her. However, Kaoru…Kamiya Kaoru was her only best friend. The friend that had been there throughout her time of need, she could not throw Kaoru's secret for her crush. "Her condition, A.o.s.h.i., Is none of your business and you better not even think about bringing this subject to anyone else, because if you do, Aoshi…if you do, I will hurt you." Misao warned.

Amusement filled Aoshi on the inside and the expression was hard not to hide. Before Misao caught the glance he turned back to his cool impression, still on the inside he could not deny he was amazed. The child-like Misao had another side to her that probably only Kaoru knew. "Very well, I will let it go for now," Aoshi said. "For your sake and Kaoru's." Aoshi turned to leave.

"Um…" Misao reached for Aoshi. Her hand came in contact with the back of his shirt, grabbing barely a piece to prevent him from leaving.

Aoshi paused, but did not turn back. "What is it?"

"T-this…will you not be my partner?" Misao asked. She would not reveal Kaoru's secret, heavens no, but she feared that keeping her secret meant losing Aoshi.

"Your loyalty is enough to keep me from throwing you," Aoshi answered. "If you have no club activities, I suggest you leave campus."

Misao smile widened and she loosened her hold on Aoshi. She jumped and jumped excited that Aoshi did not toss her out, because of a secret. ' _Maybe a part of him likes me,'_ Misao thought overjoyed. She grabbed her bag that was on the ground and dashed out of the shoe lockers in glee.

Aoshi waited for Misao to disappear from his sight. "If I stick with you, you will eventually tell me everything. But…" Aoshi dug in his breast pocket and pulled out a black Samsung galaxy s6. He moved his finger around the screen, until he came across contacts. There was a number and a name saying _Han'nya._ He pressed call and instantly someone answered.

"How can I help you, young leader?" Han'nya asked.

"I need you to do a background check on a student named Kamiya Kaoru," Aoshi explained as he walked out of the school.

OroOro

' _Okay…you can do this, you can do this,'_ Kaoru repeated in her head as her feet got closer to the Kendo club dojo. She felt nervous, afraid that the moment she'd say 'Kenshin be mine' he'd back fire on her and she'd be left the fool. Yes, middle school was a foolish mistake and that foolish mistake was glued to her memory. One of the many reasons when high school started she refused to jump Kenshin -like those fangirls- because of rejection.

' **But** _ **he was the one who wants you this time'**_

A voice in her head said.

' _I feel like I'm walking into a trap,'_ Kaoru said to the voice in her head.

' _ **When will you get a chance like this again?'**_

' _Never'_ Kaoru's shoulders slumped. She would never get a chance like this again if she did not take the opportunity now, she probably never would. She just had to keep her guard. ' _If anything suspicious happens while we're together, I'll break up with him before he can hurt me.'_

At last her feet had made contact with the Dojo. Sweat formed on her hands, her heart beat unevenly, and not from her condition. At last she would make that scary move. Hey eyes wondered around the dojo. There were about forty students in the Kendo club. Sanosuke was easy to spot. It was hard not to not find him. Kaoru smirked; he looked very uncomfortable in his Kendo uniform. The others were covered in protective gear that it was almost difficult to find Kenshin. The red set of hair gave him away. He was instructing some of the other students in defense and fixing their sword stance.

Kaoru leaned sideways onto the door. She admired Kenshin from this distance as he continued helping other students. The students' reactions were somewhat hilarious. Kaoru could sense their nervousness and fears when they faced Kenshin. Kenshin was a challenge to be reckoned with. One wrong move and the match was over. The only one who was at the same level as Kenshin in terms of Kendo was Shishio and he got a little carried away. It took Kenshin fifteen minutes to bring his friend down; even then Shishio was desperate to defeat him. Kenshin's option to defeat Shishio was with one, quick move.

' _He is so strong'_ Kaoru thought amazed.

It was merely after defeating Shishio with one quick move -that hit all of Shishio's vital spot to hold him down- did Kenshin notice someone watching by the door. He turned around and spotted Kaoru watching him with this odd look in her eyes, that somehow was attractive. This had not been the first time he caught Kaoru watching him in Kendo Club; she had come a few times to see him. However, this would be the first time he'd approach her. He took off his protective gear and set it aside before getting off the mat.

Kaoru eyes slowly moved up until they came in contact with his. Heat formed on her cheeks. This had been the first time he ever bothered with her in Kendo club. There were many times he'd pretend she was not there. They were bitter memories. He was getting closer. Kaoru's attempt was to run, her feet thought differently.

"Hello, Kaoru," Kenshin greeted.

Kaoru bit her lower lip. She was trying to prevent more heat from rising to her cheeks. "H-hello, H-H-Himu-I mean, Kenshin."

"You okay?" Kenshin asked when he noticed how red her cheeks and ears were getting. "You aren't getting sick are you?" he touched her forehead.

' _Snap out of it, Kaoru…snap out of it,'_ Kaoru smacked Kenshin's hand away. "I'm fine."

Kenshin rubbed his hand. He was getting used to her actions of beating him when she hated his advances. "If you are here to watch me, you can go sit over there," Kenshin pointed to some bleachers.

"Y-you don't mind me watching you?" Kaoru asked, but then again she wasn't shocked.

Kenshin chuckled. "No."

Was this another part of his game? "You are odd, you know that, Kenshin," Kaoru pointed out. "It is almost as if I am falling into a trap."

It took a lot of control to not let his expression alter. He already learned in his attempts to get Kaoru that she was observant. "You usually come to see me, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, and most of those times you ignore me," She glared at him and rested her hand on her hip.

Kenshin acted as if the glare was not directed at him. "Shell I walk you home afterwards?" He asked to ease the tension.

An angry growl escaped Kaoru's throat. She wanted to say no. However, she had a goal. "Yes."

Kenshin did not expect Kaoru to say yes. Even if she said no, he'd find an excuse to walk with her. This of course was only for the bet. "And you claim I am the suspicious one," Kenshin somewhat chuckled. "Feel free to find a seat. The club meeting will end in a couple more minutes."

Kaoru nodded. She moved her hands from her hip and walked toward the bleachers where there were a few female students. The female students held signs with Kenshin's and Sano's name. They were cheering both boys throughout the meet. Kaoru slid her hands over her bottom to adjust her skirt before she set down a few bleachers away from them.

"You stay away from Kenny-san," One of the girls said to Kaoru.

Kaoru groaned.

"Yeah…you'll make him sick with your craziness," One of the others joined.

' _Ignore. Ignore,'_ Kaoru repeated.

-:-

"Smooth move, Kenshin," Sanosuke said as Kenshin got in front of Sanosuke and held up his shinai. He did not even bother placing on that protective gear.

"What are you talking about, Sano?" Kenshin asked. He watched Sanosuke make his first move, a quick strike to the chest that was easy to block with a tap of the shinai.

"I see you got serious," Sanosuke huffed. He wasn't really fond of using the shinai. He preferred fighting with his fist and legs. He only joined this club to hang out with Kenshin. "Touching her face and all…she must have liked you all over her." Sanosuke's shinai slipped out of his hand when Kenshin blocked him again. Not wanting to pick up the shinai, Sanosuke reverted to his fist, but even with his fist Kenshin was able to dodge all of them and pick up the shinai and return it to Sanosuke's hand.

Kenshin paused seconds later after returning the shinai to Sano. He had not been thinking of the bet when he touched Kaoru's face to check for a fever. Probably because she reacted so differently from her 'I'm onto you, Kenshin' persona, before she reverted to her old self. He was learning sides of Kaoru that he had not learned…

' _This is still only a bet,'_ Kenshin reminded himself. He could not be interested in Kaoru.

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts in time to disarm Sanosuke again as he came charging at him. Sanosuke lost balance and fell face first onto the floor.

"GO KENNY-SAMA!" Kenshin heard his fangirls scream.

Sanosuke grumbled. "Gee, man, can't you make me look good for once. I'm losing in front of my fangirls."

"My advice, as always, Sano, is join the martial arts club," Kenshin suggested. "You rely more on your fist and legs more than you do a shinai."

"I hardly know anyone there," Sanosuke punched the mat.

"Very well, then Practice more on your balance." Kenshin walked off, leaving Sano on the floor.

For the reminder of the club hour Kenshin continued to help others.

-:-

Kenshin had met Kaoru -soon after he changed into his school uniform- outside the Kendo club dojo.

"Did you wait long?" He asked.

A small smile formed on Kaoru's lips. "Only a little."

Even though Kenshin was not supposed to find Kaoru attractive, that smile made her plain features beautiful. A small guilt formed on the pit of his stomach. If he was to continue with this bet, what would hap-Kenshin quickly smacked himself mentally. He could not think that way of this girl. He never wanted to think of another girl that way… This was only a bet that he could not afford to lose.

"Let's go," Kenshin proceeded to walk to the school gate, not bothering to wait for Kaoru to follow.

He heard her footsteps a few inches away from him. It started off as a quiet walk; they weren't even walking side by side. This wasn't how the bet was to go. Kenshin slowed his pace until he was next to Kaoru.

Kaoru looked up, now uncertain about jumping to the chance of asking him. ' _It will be your only chance even if it is a game…'_ Kaoru sighed. "You are very good with the shinai."

"I'm sure there are others better than me," Kenshin simply said.

"I haven't seen other good Kendo students, at least not the ones my dad teach."

"Your father is a kendo instructor?" Kenshin asked curiously.

Kaoru nodded. "When father is not working he likes to train the local kids in his Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

"Kamiya. Kasshin. Ryu?" This had been the first Kenshin ever heard of that sword style. Of course his style was not well known either and was best kept a secret.

"Yes, it is a sword that protects lives."

"That is an odd way to think of swords, that it is," Kenshin objected to the idea. If his shinai had been a sword when facing Sanosuke or Shishio or any of the others he could already vision a river of blood. Good thing he never held one.

"Well I like the idea of protecting a life," Kaoru lifted her head to the sky. The fresh wind brushed her face. "Any life."

Kenshin lifted a brow. Kaoru truly was a strange girl. "Perhaps you could join the kendo club. A shinai can protect a life, that it certainly can."

It was only for a brief moment that he saw the sadness in her eyes. Kaoru started laughing. "I'm not very athletic."

"You do not-"

"I know. I know. But I hate working out." Kaoru interrupted. Something was off about Kaoru's answer. He was about to ask when Kaoru cut him off again. "I uh…have been thinking about your offer of-of going out?"

"And have you thought long enough?" Kenshin wondered, unintentionally allowing the change.

Kaoru once again felt the heat from earlier raising to her cheeks. She only brought it up to get Kenshin away from asking about why she could not do certain club activities. She could not permit Kenshin to learn about her condition; and plus this was not why she agreed to let him walk her home.

"Y-yes and…and…I…I…" Kaoru gulped. She was so scared of rejection, afraid he'd say it was all a joke. The fear made her tongue tie "I…if…if you don't mind m-me…us…I mean we-"

"Is this your way of saying yes?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded slowly, she stared at the ground waiting for him to call it off.

Kenshin smiled in triumph. He was glad Kaoru was not looking. Once the smile disappeared, He placed his arm over her shoulder.

Kaoru looked up, confused.

"And so it is official," Kenshin said.

-to be continued

 _A/N: This chapter was very difficult to write. I'm not sure how it even is, so I'm letting you all be judge of this chapter. Be critical. My plot has twisted on me. I realized it when I skimmed through my ideas…well at least the story is moving forward. If anyone has any ideas, let me know. I gave a few hints about Kenshin within each chapter. Good Luck finding them!_

 _Also promoting a fanfiction me and a friend writing: Please give Shadow of the Moon a chance. Thank you_

 _ **REVIEW RESPONDS**_

 _Asuka-chan- First thank you for all the reviews. Right now I'm not sure whether or not will Tomoe be placed in the story? He attended middle school in Tokyo, so we can all guess that he moved somewhere around that time. I wish I could reveal why Kenshin does not remember. That will be revealed later. Sorry Misao refused to tell Aoshi. Unlike the others, Aoshi is not really a bully. He doesn't take interest in those things. Kenshin usually doesn't either, but he allowed himself to be played. And I'm wondering if anyone noticed changes in Kenshin besides me messing him up. I gave more hints this time. About the bullying; Kaoru hasn't really done anything to anyone. People only pick her as their target for their own amusement._

 _Vidanime- Thank you. Not sure if I did keep the characters true their canon parts. We all know Kenshin would not let himself be fooled…then again he allowed himself to be dragged into gambling by Sanosuke. Haha XD so maybe he can be fooled._

 _Guest- Thank you!_

 _CiaoKawaiirina- Is Misao still a bitch? It is okay. No heart feelings_

 _Anna- You remember the part when everyone thought Kaoru was dead in the manga. It was Aoshi who discovered that the body was a doll. I was thinking he is good at spotting odd things, so perhaps that behavior is also being played in this story. I still have to figure that out myself. I wrote it on the spot._

 _Hapiflower- I try making Kaoru strong, but also felt she needed to ease up a little. Thank you_

 _Angelica chibilua- Thank you! I'll try not to worry. I'm very critical of my own stories. Yes, they did and who knows if it will. I have something set up for Kyoto though. I'll try to keep on updating. That is terrible news to hear about your mom. I know that situation very well to, though my mom is dealing with something else. Sometimes I want to tell her what to eat, but I think she has so little time. I hate the idea, but I want her to pass on being happy. I imagine people being strong, but also afraid. My mom says she wants to die already, but I can tell she has those moments where she is afraid. Babble as much as you want, I am okay with it._

 _CupofTeaforAliceandHatter- Thank you, I do not think a story should be rushed no matter how good the idea. It must have explaining, but then again I'm not good as other writers. I was thinking too for Misao, that no matter her feelings for Aoshi she'd stay loyal to Kaoru. Oh Kenshin will get his rude awakening. Thank you_

 _Urisa- Thank You_

 _Melay- I wonder what would happen if he did end up liking Kaoru. You got me thinking, we'll see._

 _Hannah- I'm not sure if anyone noticed…I will leave it for you to notice so I do not spoil it. He could also be lying to himself about it just being a bet._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Despite having only a few reviews, I decided to write the next chapter. Thanks everyone who has kept with this story. So some people have been asking me about Tomoe and Enishi. I have been debating on placing Tomoe in this fanfiction; however, after revising my plot countless times…I decided neither characters will be placed in the story. So those expecting Tomoe, I apologize in advance._

 _This chapter is Rated PG-13…some of you will understand. SxM_

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Seven**

After Kendo club was over for the day, Sanosuke rushed out of those uncomfortable clothes and slipped into his school uniform. He grabbed his bag; left the school, took the train, and got down on one of the districts. He walked a few streets down and made a few turns until he came across a two story house. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. It took a few minutes before someone did. It was Megumi; she was peeking through the small gap of the door.

"What are you doing here, Rooster?" She asked.

"Came to see you, Foxy," Sanosuke winked.

"And why should I let you in?"

"Because I know you miss me," Sanosuke joked.

Megumi rolled her eyes to the sky. In her mind she thought of how stupid the Rooster head was. She opened the door wider and walked over to the stairs without bothering to check if Sanosuke came in or not. Sanosuke took off his shoes and placed them in the shoes holder. He shut the door, locking it in the process then followed Megumi up the stairs.

"I see your family is not here," Sanosuke said part of him was glad they weren't.

"My dad is working late today at the hospital." Megumi explained. She went into her room and returned to her desk to do her homework that was left undone. Sanosuke entered the room and shut the door, and locking it to. Megumi peeked over at Sanosuke as she heard the lock. "Why are you here, Rooster?"

Sanosuke walked over to the chair. He knelt slightly onto the floor, his arms moving around Megumi. His hands reached into caress one of her breast. "Come on, Foxy, it's been a while."

"You, idiot," Megumi turned her rolling chair around to glare at Sanosuke. "I have homework today."

"Oh come on," Sanosuke pleaded. He gave Megumi his puppy eyes.

Megumi sighed. She placed her pencil aside and ran her fingers through the Rooster's hair. "Did you bring it, if you did not bring it were not doing it."

"I always have one with me," Sanosuke took out a small plastic item from his pocket and waved it at Megumi.

Megumi got off from her seat. She grabbed Sanosuke by his tie and pulled him toward the bed. She slowly lay on the bed with Sanosuke falling on top. Not able to wait any longer he tackled Megumi's lips in a rough kiss. His hands roamed over her body, tugging at the buttons of her uniform in a rush to get them off.

"Try not to ruin my uniform," Megumi snapped. She didn't have many uniforms to spare.

"They are in the way, Foxy, and I can't wait much longer," Sanosuke growled. His hands were inches away from her black lace bra when suddenly his phone rang. Sanosuke's shoulder dropped and his head fell on Megumi's shoulder. Did someone really have to call at this time when he was moments away from having his way with Megumi? He was debating on ignoring it and continuing his ravish on Megumi.

He tugged at her lace bra.

"Answer it, Rooster," Megumi smacked Sanosuke on the head. "It could be your boss."

"Oh come on, he knows I have kendo practice today," Sanosuke argued. He tossed the bra onto the ground.

"If you don't answer, we are over," Megumi threatened.

Sanosuke groaned. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the caller. "It is a video chat from Kenshin."

"Wait, let me fix my blouse," Megumi hurried with the buttons.

Sanosuke set on the bed and turned to an angle where the camera would get the pink walls of Megumi's bedroom instead of Megumi changing. He pressed the answer button.

"Yo! Don't tell me you forgot something, Kenshin, because I ain't getting it," Sanosuke said annoyed.

From the other side of the video Kenshin lifted his brows. It was obvious Kenshin was at his work because the camera caught some of the restaurant's background, and Kenshin's work uniform. "Are you at Megumi's?"

"Yes, now hurry, Ken-man, I wanna get back to my business." Sanosuke snapped his fingers in a rush. A pillow was thrown Sanosuke's way hitting him on the head.

Kenshin shook his head to wipe the dirty thoughts that were forming in his mind from Sanosuke being at Megumi's. He knew the two had a fling going on, and Sanosuke sometimes would go to Megumi's for that. "It will be quick, Sano," Kenshin smiled mischievously. He pretended to have something stuck in his nails and wiped it on his shirt. "That will be one hundred thousand yen starting now," There was triumph in his voice.

""What? You are kidding," Sanosuke shot up from the bed and circled the room.

"Why would I be? She asked me out today, that she did" Kenshin answered, part of him even thought it was cute, but he could not let Sanosuke know.

"No-what? I thought she was onto you, man," Sanosuke could not believe Kaoru gave into Kenshin the same day he increased his budget. Was that girl onto him or something?

"Even if she is, the bet is on."

"You still have to last three months with her, Kenshin," Sanosuke reminded. He set back on the bed. "Three months."

"I have not forgotten."

"Congrats, Ken-san," Megumi set right next to Sanosuke. Her clothes were already fixed and revealing no skin from the neck down. "Will you be taking her on a date?"

There was a long pause.

"Isn't being boyfriend and girlfriend enough?" Kenshin asked. As much as he was enjoying that the bet was working in his favor. He still was not fond of the idea of messing with Kaoru completely. His goal was to make it less guilty for him, and to make Kaoru see he was not suited for her. "She'll-"

"And she'll probably dump you before the bet is over or get suspicious," Megumi finished for Kenshin.

"Hey, foxie, whose side are you on?" Sanosuke demanded.

Megumi ignored Sanosuke. "Ken-san, I know you want her to not like you anymore to make it easier for you after the bet is over. As wrong as this is, you can't start showing no interest, because she will be suspicious again and dump you. Remember, you even said so yourself she isn't stupid."

Kenshin sighed. "What do I do, Megumi?"

"You can be a bad boyfriend and still go on dates. Start off with a place like the amusement park"

Another sigh escaped Kenshin's lips.

" _Kenshin, we need help in the kitchen"_

Megumi and Sanosuke heard over the phone.

Kenshin peeked over his shoulder before returning to his cell phone. "I have to go" And then the call ended.

Sanosuke slipped his phone in his pocket and turned his attention to Megumi. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Whose side are you on, Foxy?"

"To be honest if I could pick sides it would be Kaoru-san's," Megumi mumbled. Her lips turned into a frown. She rested a hand on her forehead. "I can't believe Kenshin let this bet get into his head. This isn't like him."

"Come on, Foxy, it's gonna be interesting. He won't be able to last even a month with that crazy girl," And Sanosuke lifted a curious brow. "And why are you on her side?"

The corner of Megumi's lip twitched. "Sano, Kaoru isn't what you or the others say. She is a really nice girl and doesn't deserve any of this."

"Say what, Foxy?" Sanosuke asked in disbelief. "Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"I have and none of those rumors are true. I met Kaoru…" Megumi got up from her bed. She fixed the collar of her blouse and walked over to her desk. "I wanted to inform her about the bet soon after it was made…but went against it. I want Ken-san to see that Kaoru is the girl he needs in his life."

"As if that will happen. He still into his ex-girlfriend Tomoe," Sanosuke followed Megumi. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arm before she could sit down. He nibbled on her ear and placed the lobe into his mouth. He wanted to continue where they left before they were interrupted. His hand once again tugging at the buttons to get to her breast, however, this time Megumi elbowed Sanosuke hard on the gut. It took a lot of energy to not let loose his hold as the pain sour through his body. "Come on, Foxy, even you call her crazy." Sanosuke argued.

Even as Sanosuke managed to keep his arms on Megumi, Megumi turned to face her boyfriend. "If Ken-san does not see who Kaoru is before this bet is over, I will inform her." She warned.

Sanosuke dropped his arms and stared shocked at the gorgeous woman. "Come on, Foxy, even though I want to win this bet you can't let her know about it."

Megumi had the urge to punch Sanosuke. The only thing this Rooster wanted was to make an innocent girl be a fool. "Maybe you should get to know her, Sano." Megumi pushed Sanosuke outside her bedroom door. "Get out and don't come here until you get to know her."

"You joking, right?" Sanosuke demanded in disbelief.

Megumi slammed the door in front of Sanosuke's face.

"FOXY! MEGUMI!"

-:-

Kaoru hugged her huggie pillow tightly to her arms. She was so happy that Kenshin had not rejected her as the time in middle school. Maybe she had been suspicious for nothing and Kenshin was starting to realize his feelings for her. Oh she was hoping that really was the case and that this wasn't a trap, because of if it was…if it was, she was certain her body would not be able to handle the pain of being the fool. She picked on her pillow still smiling overjoyed.

"He is my boyfriend now," Kaoru said to the pillow. She shot up from her bed. "I need to tell Misao." She grabbed her cell phone that was resting on the side table and quickly looked for Misao on skype.

"Hey, girlie," Misao said soon after she answered. "That smile, something tells me something good happened."

"I asked Kenshin out," Kaoru explained. She took a few deep breaths to relax her beating heart. "And he did not reject me as I thought he would…m-maybe this isn't a trap."

"See…I told you there was nothing to worry over. Is he taking you on a date?"

Kaoru dropped the phone to her lap and frowned. Maybe it was too soon for her to drop her guard. "No…Misao…is it a trap?"

"Oh, Kaoru-chan," Misao scolded. "Don't think that way. It is not good. I doubt couples go out the first time they ask each other out. Maybe the trip to Kyoto will be your date with Himura."

"That could be," Kaoru bit her nail still growing her doubts. Her smile was altering into a pout. She could not deny part of her was afraid that it could be a game. ' _I only need to see if my Kenshin is still there…if not…if not I will forget that I ever met him that day'_

"Kaoru-chan, Kaoru-chan," Misao waved her hand to the camera.

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, Misao…"

"Don't worry, girlie, please. Seeing you hurt breaks my heart," Misao begged. "Be happy okay. You need it."

Kaoru smiled lightly. "I'll try, Misao. "

Misao sighed relieved. "You know you have a pretty smile, use it on Himura. And if this is a trap, it will be on Him, because he will realize what a lovely girl you are and how lame he is."

Kaoru laughed a little. "I will try not to worry, Misao. I will enjoy every moment I have with him."

"Good, good," Misao smiled widely.

"Bye, Misao-chan," Kaoru waved to the camera.

"Bye, bye" and the call ended.

"I better get ready for bed," Kaoru climbed off her bed. She barely made it out of the door when suddenly she felt a pain in her chest. Kaoru fell onto her knees, her right hand held tightly to her chest desperate to end the pain. Her other hand grasped for the wall. "PAPA!"

Both Koshijirou and Yahiko ran out of their rooms.

"Yahiko, call the doctor," Koshijirou ran over to his daughter and picked her up from the floor at the same time Yahiko took out his phone to call the doctor.

-:-

Most of Kaoru's treatments ended at home. Dr. Gensai Oguni, due to Kaoru's condition, lived very near in case of situations like this. He gave Kaoru some medicine that eased the rhythm of her heart and it also made Kaoru fall asleep soon after. Both Yahiko and Koshijirou waited anxiously in Kaoru's room as the doctor continued to check on Kaoru. There were a few hmms and a few huuhs as Gensai moved his tools around. After what felt like an hour he took off his stethoscope from around his neck, relief escaping his lip.

"Well, Doctor," Koshijirou asked fear deep in his voice. "Tell me my daughter isn't due for another surgery."

Dr. Gensai smiled. "Your daughter is fine, Kamiya-san, she just over did herself today. My guess is from stress."

Both Koshijirou and Yahiko sighed relieved.

"I do, however, recommend setting up an appointment soon so I can use a few scans to check on her heart."

"Doctor, my-my sister will be okay wont she?" Yahiko asked, even he himself was afraid. "I don't want to lose my sister."

"She is fine," Dr. Gensai repeated. "But she is due for an appointment."

"Very well, is tomorrow alright for you Dr. Gensai?" Koshijirou asked.

"Of course, of course…bring her anytime you like. My schedule is always open for her, but for now let her rest." Dr. Gensai got up from his temporary seat. "And I also recommend her staying home tomorrow."

Dr Gensai gathered his supplies and placed them in his bag. He lightly touched Kaoru on the forehead and whispered goodbye before leaving the Kamiyas alone.

After a few minutes in Kaoru's room Koshijirou took a step toward the door. "Let's let your sister rest okay, Yahiko," Koshijirou said.

Yahiko glanced at Kaoru. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly before following his father out of the room.

"Nothing will happen to her right, dad?" Yahiko looked hopeful at Koshijirou. "Doctors said she no longer has to worry about death, right?"

Koshijirou patted Yahiko lightly on the head. "We can only pray that she will not be taken from us."

-to be continued

 _A/N: I know, I know this chapter is a little short, but I want to leave it here. And so because this chapter is short I will writer another one and post it around tomorrow. Please be kind enough and feed this unworthy author reviews. Thanks to a song I managed to get my jam with this story._

 _ **REVIEW RESPONDS**_

 _Urisa-I'm going to hold the kiss for now. Remember Kenshin will not kiss someone he does not love, I guess it is to make the guilt less bad. I like to end my chapters were I feel they need to end and thank you. No Enishi will not be in this fanfiction, but he will be in Shadow of the moon and Blood Over Water. I fanfiction I will be writing soon after I figure out how to start it. I too like Enishi…I think he was only hurt is all and misguided…_

 _Saki-Hime- Maybe she will find out or maybe she won't. It depends on where my imagination guides me with the story. And here is chapter seven_

 _CiaoKawaiirina- Thank you so much. I hope my respond didn't seem rude. I sometimes answer them without thinking and think…am I being rude. Please inform me if I am._

 _vidanime- No that was not what I meant. I know Kenshin doesn't believe he has any goodness in his heart, but that is what most people see and what he fails to realize. I thought him as Battousai, he was not bad. He always defended the weak, but he was also dangerous. Lol. Thank You_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Eight**

Kenshin was hoping to find Kaoru early the next morning, the reason he arrived sooner than later. He was one of the few students on campus. He stood outside of the gate, expecting and hoping Kaoru would be here soon so that he could talk to her before other students arrived. He didn't even know her usual morning routine. The one thing he did know was that she was always with that girl everyone called weasel.

' _I should have gotten her number,'_ Kenshin thought to himself. If he wanted to win this bet and prevent Kaoru from being suspicious he should have at least asked for her number. He felt like an idiot. He couldn't fool Kaoru by pretending not to be interested…he had to get her to not like him some other way. His ideas were to take her on dates and show her that he was a terrible boyfriend…' _She only needs to deal with me for three months'_

Truth be told, even though this was a bet, and Kenshin did not like the idea of losing to Sanosuke and Shishio…he wanted to find a way to not let the guilt of playing with a girl's emotions bring him down. Even though he had no feelings for Kaoru there was a tiny bit of guilt in the pit of his stomach that he was trying hard to ignore.

' _She needs to realize her love for me is a joke, and I need to make it last three months, and win,'_ Kenshin thought.

More students were gathering on campus and still no sign of Kaoru. Kenshin stared up at the sky. He was getting tired of waiting outside. As he continued to wait a few fangirls gathered around him asking him questions as to why he was outside. More gathered, talking nonstop and clinging to his arm. He tried to be polite and pull away, but they kept gathering like flies.

"I have a girlfriend, now, that I do," Kenshin said.

The girls suddenly dropped their arms.

"What?" They asked in unison. "Who?"

"Kaoru is my girlfriend," Kenshin answered.

"That crazy girl, Kenny-sama, you must be joking?" One of the girls said in disbelief. "You never paid attention to her."

"It may seem that way, that it certainly must, but she…stole my heart," Kenshin lied.

"What? Nooo," The girls all cried. "Don't tell me you are waiting for her?" another one of them asked.

Kenshin nodded.

The girls all left complaining and saying they hated Kamiya.

Kenshin bit his lower lip. At least something good came from this bet...for him.

"S'up, Kenshin," Sanosuke greeted. He wasn't alone. Megumi and the others were with him. "Why you leave without us?"

"I was waiting for Kaoru," Kenshin answered.

"I thought it was a joke," Yumi pulled a hair behind her ear. She held onto Shishio's arm.

Shishio only laughed. "Gonna ask her on a date, aren't you?"

"It was my plan, but-"Kenshin looked around at all the students gathered on campus. "I have not seen her."

"HELLO, HIMURA!" Misao came running to the group, like always greeting them with her hand high up in the air. The only difference…there was no Kaoru with her.

"Misao…where is Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. He moved passed his friends to be face to face with Misao.

"Kaoru-chan is not coming today," Misao answered. She dropped her arm to her side. "She uh…" Misao scratched the back of her head. "You see it's…that time of the month and she gets really sick when it starts."

Aoshi lifted a brow. It was obvious it was lie. He hoped Kenshin would detect it.

It would be no surprise that Kenshin too had picked a hint that something was wrong. "Does she mind visitors?"

"Oh um…I don't think she wants anyone to see her at the moment," Misao forced a laugh. "Ah, but don't worry, Himura," Misao waved her hands in front of her. "She will be here tomorrow."

Kenshin didn't push further for information. He nodded his head in agreement and turned to walk to the school campus. The others, except Aoshi, followed Kenshin and they conversed about their daily lives. Misao was about to follow, but Aoshi grabbed her arm preventing her from moving any further.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao turned to him confused.

"Where is Kamiya, really?" Aoshi asked.

Misao made a face of annoyance. "Aoshi-sama, that is her business and she wants no one to know, especially not friends of Himuras. Now please let my arm go." Misao tugged at her arm until it was out of Aoshi's hold. She ran to the school before Aoshi could stop her again.

Aoshi not one to give up took out his phone and called Han'nya.

"Yes, leader?" Han'nya answered right away.

"I need you to take me to every hospital around the area."

"Understood."

It took Han'nya about ten minutes to arrive to school in his black BMW. Aoshi got into the car.

"The information you asked for," Han'nya began as he drove off to the first hospital that was near the school.

"And?" Aoshi asked.

Han'nya dug through some stuff on the passenger seat. He grabbed a file and tossed it to the back. Aoshi took a hold of the file.

-:-

The medicine Kaoru took the night of the incident made her sleep throughout the night and for the rest of morning until noon hit. She got out of the bed, took a quick shower, and got dressed. She wore a dark red A-line skirt that reached her knees, a light brown blouse that was tucked into her skirt. Her hair was let loose and part of the strands rested over her shoulders and onto her chest. She grabbed her brown coat and left the room.

Her father Koshijirou took her to one of restaurants near the hospital where she was to meet Dr. Gensai-her brother Yahiko was in school -Kaoru was given a light meal some salad, fish, and fruit. Because of her heart she was on a restricted diet; only once in a while was she permitted to eat pizza or McDonald, but most of the time she avoided it.

Kaoru took a hold of a napkin by the side of her plate and cleaned her lips. "Papa," Kaoru began as they get near finishing their meal. "May I go through this appointment alone?"

"If it is what you want," Koshijirou said. Once in a while Koshijirou permitted Kaoru to go on her appointments alone. He reached in his pocket, took out his wallet, and gave Kaoru a bit of money. "Call me or have a taxi take you home."

"Thank you," Kaoru slipped the money into her pocket. She finished the rest of her meal in silences, thanked her father once more, bid him farewell before he got into his car to head to work, and walked toward the hospital.

Like promised, Kaoru was instantly taken into one of patient rooms to meet with her doctor. Dr. Gensai had Kaoru change into the hospital robe soon after the nurses took some blood from her arm to have tested. Dr. Gensai then took her to one of the rooms where she went through a few scans.

It was a long day in the hospital.

-:-

When Dr. Gensai had checked on Kaoru the night she had pain he thought it was one of her usual episodes, but then…He skimmed through his files, checking picture after picture, reading file after file. His hands trembled as he repeated this same procedure multiple times. He thought his eyes were fooling him. He squeezed the papers tightly –almost ripping them.

"This can't be good," Dr. Gensai whispered.

He dropped the papers onto his desk. He placed his thumb and forefinger onto his nose. Sometimes people believe Doctors are heartless…but how could people understand that doctors were only human too. Dr. Gensai truly cared about his patients, but most of all he cared about Kaoru. He knew her since she was born. He saw her grow up with the Kamiya family. She was a bright girl; often smiling, but once in a while he would see this sadness in her eyes. He grew fond of the girl as if she were his granddaughter. A few tears slipped his eyes, part of them landing onto the file. How was he to tell Kaoru or let alone her father the results…

Kaoru was waiting for the results in a patient's room. She eyed the odd sea creatures that were glued to the wall. One that caught her interest was a whale swimming with its family. These rooms were always painted with animals or wood land creatures to ease patients who hated seeing the doctor. Kaoru loved this room the most…loved to see animals.

Dr. Gensai knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Kaoru said. She shot up from her seat.

Dr. Gensai came into the room. He tried to smile, but he couldn't which made Kaoru's smile alter with concern.

"Dr. Gensai, are you okay?" She asked worried. She reached over to touch his shoulder.

"Kaoru-chan," Dr. Gensai whispered. He urged her to sit and set opposite of her. "Kaoru-chan, I think I need to speak to you and your father."

"My father and me?" Kaoru looked at him confused. "Something the matter?"

"Let's get your fa-"

"No," Kaoru grabbed onto Dr. Gensai's sleeve. "Tell me first."

Dr. Gensai took a deep, long breath, and fought back the tears. "Remember, us telling you that you had no more worries."

Kaoru nodded. She smiled remembering hearing the news after her last heart surgery. "You told me I had no more worries and I would live a long happy life."

Dr. Gensai forced a smile that only lasted a second. "It seems no matter what we do…the chances of your survival are slim."

…The smile vanished from Kaoru's lips. "Is…Do I need another heart surgery, Dr. Gensai?"

Another breath... "Even with another heart surgery the chance of you living another year are very slim."

Kaoru's lip twitched, words could not leave her mouth, and as much as she knew she would keep fighting for her life…she could not believe she was once again at death's door. Tears formed in her eyes. "Y-you mean-"

"Your heart is too weak…you only have a year…"

Kaoru placed a hand over her mouth. She fought back her tears as much as she could. She has gone through this countless time…she should be used to it by now. She turned away from Dr. Gensai, her bangs covered her eyes. "Dr. Gensai…"

"Y-yes?" Dr. Gensai managed to say.

"Please don't tell my father…"

"Kaoru-chan…he needs to-"

"Please don't," Kaoru turned to Dr. Gensai with pleading eyes. "All my heart condition has ever done was stress my father. If he learns-"Kaoru huffed, a few tears dripped from her eyes. "He'll stress even more and his health will diminish. I beg you…don't tell him anything."

Dr. Gensai couldn't say no. He only agreed, that for now Koshijirou would not know about Kaoru's condition.

-:-

It should be no surprise.

Kaoru grabbed her coat and placed it on.

It should be no surprise that her life was short. She always knew from the day she was born that she would die. She was grateful that at least she managed to live long enough to live throughout her childhood and experience middle school and high school, although most were bitter memories. However, she had a good friend, family, and now even a boyfriend…She lived her whole life and she should welcome death with open doors.

Kaoru stepped out of the hospital. Her feet were barely able to support her halfway until she fell on them and allowed the tears to fall endlessly.

Kaoru didn't want to die…she wanted to live for her family. Her father, how would her father be with her gone? All he has ever done was worry for her…he constantly placed her first before anyone and now she was placing him in hell. And her brother…her brother Yahiko was always trying to be the bigger man…he forced himself to be brave, but she could see it in his eyes that even he held as much fear as Koshijirou. She couldn't die; because of them…they needed her in their lives.

"Kamiya,"

' _That voice'_ Kaoru turned around. "Aoshi?"

Aoshi took out a napkin from his pocket and gave it to Kaoru.

Kaoru's fingers trembled as she took a hold of the napkin. "Thank you."

"Mind if we talk?" Aoshi asked.

Kaoru's finger twitched at the same time she wiped the tears that stained her faced. "About?"

"Your condition and do not try lying to me," Aoshi lifted some files and waved them in front of Kaoru.

"Were you stalking me?" Kaoru demanded. She got up from the ground. She was ready to give Aoshi a piece of her mind.

"I had too, because I was concerned that perhaps you dating my friend would not be a good idea," Aoshi skimmed through the files for a second. "Now let's talk."

-:-

They ended up at Starbucks. Aoshi had bought Kaoru a strawberries and cream and himself plain black coffee. The two set outside on a bench near the restaurant. It was quiet for the first few minutes; Kaoru's fingers twirled the cup in circles. Aoshi was surprisingly patient and not pushing for information as she thought he would…he waited.

Kaoru sighed and took a sip of her drink. "I was born with a heart defect…I was only a few months old when I went through my first heart surgery. Doctors said if I was lucky I would be able to make it until I was three years old, but Dr. Gensai refused to give up. He said he would do anything to make sure I lived a long normal life," more tears stung Kaoru's eyes as she thought how much her doctor fought to make sure she lived. "I had gone through countless heart surgeries and medicine in order to live…" She turned away from Aoshi, a hand covered her mouth. She didn't want him seeing this weakness.

"Is the reason you asked Himura out in middle school, because you thought you would not live another day?"

Kaoru nodded slowly. "My heart was failing me once again…that time it was so bad, doctors said there was less than a fifty percent chance I would make it through the surgery. I didn't know if I was going to make it another day, so I asked Kenshin out hoping he'd say yes…that somewhere in his heart he would remember eleven years ago and be there."

Aoshi remind quiet. The school truly misunderstood this girl. She was not crazy…vulnerable and always fighting to survive. "You met him eleven years ago?"

Kaoru turned to Aoshi. He offered her more tissue she thanked him before explaining what happened eleven years ago.

"And why have you not told him?" Aoshi asked curious.

"I wanted him to remember on his own…" Kaoru swallowed.

"Ah," Aoshi sipped his coffee. The true victim was not Himura...as Aoshi thought. "And why were you crying earlier?"

Kaoru fell silent. She sipped her strawberries and cream. A few minutes passed, and not once did Aoshi demand her to hurry. "Promise…promise not to tell anyone…not Misao…or Kenshin."

"You have my word."

"I went to see my doctor today, because of yesterday…although at first he was not concerned. It was meant to be a normal check up, but now…" Kaoru buried her face on Aoshi's shoulder. Not sure what else to do Aoshi wrapped his arm around Kaoru hoping to at least comfort the girl somehow. "He said if I go through another surgery my chances of survival are slim…I barely even have a year."

-:-

Aoshi could not do much for Kamiya, but one thing was for certain- he had to make her happy. He dropped Kaoru off at her home. She thanked him…smiling even despite the news she just received.

Yes, he definitely had to make sure her last days would be the best.

"Han'nya, take me to the Akebako." Aoshi mumbled.

"Yes, sir," Han'nya pressed on the gas petal and drove off.

The Akebako was very close to the high school and also where Kenshin worked after school or Kendo club. Lucky today he had no Kendo practice. Aoshi gave Han'nya his words of thank you and instructed him to wait outside. He stepped out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Akebako, how can I serve you?" A brunette female who looked to be around her early twenties asked. Her name tag revealed her to be Tae.

"May I please speak to Himura?" Aoshi asked.

"Well Himura is working right now…he doesn't have a break until-"

"It is a very important conversation."

Tae tried to read Aoshi, but it was hard with those cold blue-silver eyes of his. She sighed and went to the back of the kitchen to get Kenshin.

"Kenshin, a friend of yours is here to see you?"

"Who?" Kenshin asked. He was cooking some meals and setting them on plates.

"Well he did not reveal his name. However, he is quite a handsome man. Blue-silver eyes, black ha-"

"Aoshi?" Kenshin blinked confused. Aoshi rarely visited him at work. "Please pardon me for a few moments." Kenshin told Tae before he walked out of the kitchen. Aoshi was waiting for him in front of the restaurant. A few females were staring with dreamy eyes at the handsome man.

"Himura, mind if we speak?" Aoshi asked.

"Better be quick. I have to get some orders ready," Kenshin said.

"It is very important, Himura."

Kenshin tilted his head to the side. He pointed to the door and Aoshi followed him outside. They walked a few distance from the restaurant, away from people.

"So what is it? That is important?" Kenshin asked.

"Himura, usually I don't mingle into yours and Sanosuke's childish games," Aoshi began.

Kenshin lifted a brow.

"However, I ask that you forget the bet. It is not for you or the girl."

"Since when did you start worrying about Kaoru?" Kenshin placed his hand to his hip.

"I don't see what she has done to deserve any of this."

Kenshin nodded, listening. "Yes…she has done nothing wrong…indeed. I'm going to use this bet to have her not fall for-"

"About that…if you do plan to continue the bet then I suggest forgetting the idea of having 'her not love you' anymore," Aoshi quoted the last few parts with his finger. "Use this bet to know Kaoru, actually, Himura, do get to know Kaoru."

"Aoshi?" Kenshin mumbled confused and surprised.

"You aren't like Sanosuke and the others, Himura, you never even picked on a person before, and I don't think you should now. So I beg forget the bet and know Kaoru."

-to be continued

A/N: _I got nothing to say…but comment. Please. Currently tired so will edit when I wake up._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: All I request is that you guys stay with this fanfiction until it is over. As much as I want to tell you what is going to happen, I rather you guys keep reading until the very end and see for yourselves…this story…there are a lot of surprises ahead._

 _Warning: For anyone who fears bugs_

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Nine**

 _"You aren't like Sanosuke and the others, Himura, you never even picked on a person before, and I don't think you should now. So I beg forget the bet and know Kaoru."_

The conversation ended soon after without another word said. Kenshin did not know what to say at that moment…and Aoshi…Aoshi did not bother to wait for an answer. He left Kenshin alone with his thoughts. The BMW that Aoshi often took disappeared into the corner. It had been the first time ever that Kenshin had seen such vulnerability in Aoshi. He knew Aoshi since middle school. Aoshi was the mysterious type that most of the girls in school idealized. He rarely smiled…rarely cried…so why was Aoshi so concerned about a girl he barely even knew? It was not like him to care for anyone.

That guilt feeling that was in Kenshin's stomach was growing…this was only meant to be a silly bet amongst him and his friends. The corner of his lip twitched.

" _ **Get to know Kaoru"**_

"Is there something I am not seeing?" Kenshin asked to no one.

-:-

Kenshin stood outside of the school gate early the next morning, like yesterday, waiting for Kaoru. He had no plans to give up on the bet, heavens only allows it if it weren't for the way his friends Sanosuke and Shishio were, but he did consider Aoshi's words to heart. Kenshin only knew the Kaoru from the rumors, majority of them he did not believe, but he did find her to be strange. The idea that she was crazy had long left his thoughts when she proved to be very smart, observant…cute…and sometimes...

Kenshin glanced up at the clear blue sky.

Sometimes he found her smile to be beautiful, but he had no intentions of letting her into his heart. He couldn't, he did not want to go through another betrayal.

 _.Flashback._

 _Kenshin barely turned fourteen when he received news from his step father that they were moving to Tokyo. Hiko had moved his Pot-vase company to the capital. The moving truck had arrived at a two story mansion, their new home. Kenshin was moving boxes into the house when a girl appeared. When he laid eyes on her, it was as if the air in his lungs were knocked out. She was gorgeous, a goddess sent from the heavens. She had pitched black hair and eyes, and pale skin. She wore a simple white laced dress and a purple shawl._

" _Do you need some help with your boxes?" She offered even reaching to take one of them._

" _No," Kenshin quickly tightened his grip on the box. "I can't let a beautiful lady carry my things."_

 _It was hard to tell if she smiled or not, but he was certain he saw the corner of her lip move up. "Then may I get your name?"_

" _Uh…my name, my name is-" It was one of those embarrassing moments where he forgot his name._

" _Maybe I should introduce myself first. I am Yukishirou Tomoe. I live over there," She pointed to the big mansion next to his father's. The two mansions resembled each other…the only difference hers was white where Hiko's was beige._

" _I'm uh…Himura Kenshin," Kenshin said after his thoughts came together and he remembered his name._

 _After a few days living in Tokyo, he learned that Tomoe was a few years older than him and in high school; he was in middle school. Despite the age difference he couldn't keep himself away from her. Every day after school he would spend his time with her and within a few weeks he found himself in love. Not able to bear hiding his feelings for long, he took the guts to ask her out. Part of him though feared she would reject him because of the age gap. Surprisingly she accepted him. They dated for a few months, she took his first kiss…_

 _He thought she would be his forever…that their relationship would continue on to marriage, but then…_

 _On a summer day, his father Hiko had taken him out of the country to visit the US. It wasn't as fun without Tomoe; he could not deny though, that the city of New York and Los Angeles were breath taking. He bought a few clothes for himself, and as he was shopping he spotted a couples' necklace made of gold, silver, with diamonds embedded in the shape of a heart. He could not resist buying the jewelry. He had Tomoe's name embedded on his and his on hers, so that they could always be together even when apart._

 _He came back to Japan a week before school started._ _It was still day light in Tokyo and despite how sleepy and tired he was, he wanted to see Tomoe. He hadn't called Tomoe, to inform her of his return; instead he wanted to surprise her. He took the box with her necklace and left his house and ran over to hers. He knocked on the door, no one answered. He knocked once more, still no answer…his hand reached for the doorknob. He was expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't._

" _That isn't safe," Kenshin spoke to no one about the unlocked door. He knew it was rude to step into someone's home unnoticed, but he could not wait to see Tomoe. He had missed her a lot._

" _You don't want to go to my sister's room"_

 _Kenshin froze for a second. He turned to the direction of the voice only to be face to face with Tomoe's younger brother Enishi._

" _Why? Is she not home?" Kenshin asked._

" _She is, but-" Enishi took a hold of a flower that was held in display at the front entrance. "For your sake, I would not go."_

 _Kenshin concerned that something happened to Tomoe, took off his shoes, rushed up the flight of stairs, and to her room. He went so fast that he didn't even hear Enishi say-_

" _I warned you"_

" _TOMOE!" He slammed the door to Tomoe's room._

 _Concerned was the wrong feeling to have indeed…_

 _The box with Tomoe's necklace fell to the floor. He stared in horror and pain at the sight in front of him. Tomoe barely had time to react as her door was slammed open. She pushed this boy Kenshin knew as Akira off the bed. It hurt...hurt even more when he saw they both were naked._

" _How long?" He asked after finding the words._

 _Tomoe did not answer; she only held the covers to her body._

" _Look, Kenshin" It was Akira. He got up from the floor. "She needed someone to pleasure her is all."_

" _Stop," Kenshin held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it."_

 _And that was the last time he ever spoke to Tomoe._

 _She came to his house the day and the days that followed. She apologized; brought him cupcakes and treats, but he could not bring himself to see or forgive her. Tomoe had told him before when they were together that Akira was only a friend. He had not thought much of it, he did not want to judge other people…but maybe it did not hurt to judge once in a while. A year later he learned from one of his friends that Tomoe had been with Akira long before she agreed to be his._

 _It was torture seeing the two together everyday. Lucky for him, Tomoe soon graduated and left to live in the states with Akira. Her family moved and that was the last he saw of the Yukishirou family._

 _.End of Flashback._

Traumatized, he could never trust or love a woman again. His friends thought it was because he was still in love with Tomoe and he pretended it was, but truth be told he was done with girls…his fangirls included. The fangirls who claimed to be loyal to him often had a boyfriend on the side.

Kaoru could be the same…

"Hello, Kenshin."

Kenshin blinked, he lowered his head only to come face to face with Kaoru and her friend Misao. She was smiling...and it made his heart go doki, doki.

"Kaoru…," He felt himself smile. "Are you feeling better?"

He saw something change in her eyes for a brief second. Her smile had changed, altered. "I am a lot better."

' _Lies…?'_ Kenshin detected.

"I'm going to go find my Aoshi-sama" Misao squealed, before running off.

"I uh…" Kaoru began; she placed a strand of hair behind her ear. A hint of pink formed on her cheeks. "Heard from Misao, you asked for me yesterday."

That was right…the bet was still going and he had to make it last. He reached for Kaoru's hand. "I did. I was hoping we could walk together."

Kaoru looked surprised at the offer. Her eyes brightened and she placed her hand in his, and their fingers intertwined. It had been years since Kenshin last held a girl's hand. He had forgotten how delicate and soft they could be, but most of all he forgot how wonderful it could be to hold someone's hand.

' _No…don't…'_ Kenshin nagged himself. ' _This is a bet…'_

-:-

Kaoru felt warmness in her heart from earlier. This warmness made her forget for a brief moment that in her life road there was a short end. She could not stop smiling. She squeezed the hand Kenshin had held to her chest. A part of her wanted to scream to the world of her happiness, but she held back. She was in a classroom filled with people and she didn't want to get a lecture from Hoji-sensei.

' _I want to savor the moment'_ Kaoru reached in her desk for her sketchbook. She flipped to an empty page. Her drawing started with lines and shapes that slowly took forms of arms. She was seconds away from drawing their hands.

"AHHHH! SPIDER!"

Kaoru, along with all the other students, and Hoji turned their attention to Yumi. She had her chair far away from her desk and there was horror in her eyes. A few other females and male students jumped from their seats and backed away from the spider that was resting on Yumi's notebook.

"It is only a spider," Hoji sighed, why were there always interruptions in his class?

"I DON'T CARE! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Yumi pleaded.

"I got this, babe," Shishio lifted his sleeve.

"Wait!" Kaoru jumped from her seat, she ran over to Yumi's desk and quickly shielded the spider and took the beating instead. Kaoru winced...it stung, getting hit from Shishio, burned.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Yumi yelled at Kaoru. "ITS GONNA KILL YOU!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and carefully grabbed the spider –in the process it bit her finger- but she ignored it and kept it shielded inside her hands. "I'll be back," Kaoru mumbled. She walked toward the door, a few students hopped out of their seats as Kaoru got close to them.

"What a freak!"

"She is so weird!"

Kaoru ignored the taunts and left the classroom.

"That is enough, from all of you," Hoji grabbed his ruler and hit the desk multiple times.

' _She -protected a spider?'_ Once again Kaoru caught him by surprise. Kenshin shot up from his seat while everyone was distracted with gossip, and Hoji trying to get their attention. He left through the backdoor.

-:-

Kaoru kicked off her shoes in the shoe lockers and walked barefoot to the outdoors. She could feel the spider squirming in her hand as she kept walking. She paused on her feet and skimmed her surroundings. The school had a big wide open field and a race track. Those that were in P.E. were either running or playing some sport.

' _This isn't a safe place for a spider'_ Kaoru thought. She spotted a bush by one of the cherry trees. She held the spider close to her chest and went over to the bush.

"There…this should be safer for you," Kaoru opened her hand. The spider crawled from her hand and onto one of the leaves of the bush. She smiled as it went into hiding and she was positive it would be safe.

"You are a strange girl, that you are."

Kaoru jumped, and turned around. "K-kenshin?"

"Saving a spider?" Kenshin asked, curious.

Kaoru clasped her hands together. She stared at her feet. "People are so quick to judge, aren't they…" She looked up into his eyes. "they don't realize that this spider is afraid of them just as they are afraid of it. The spider did not know that it was not allowed in the school…" Kaoru rubbed her arm. "…it does not deserve to have its life cut short."

That feeling of desire that he kept trying to ignore, the one he wanted to deny, resurfaced. He wanted to fight it, ignore it…but then…

' _ **Get to know her'**_

Aoshi's words rang in his head once again.

' _It is only a bet…I can't…that I can't'_ Kenshin argued.

He noticed Kaoru rubbing her left hand.

"It bit you, didn't it?" Kenshin took Kaoru's hands in his own. There was a small, tiny bite mark on her palm.

Kaoru's face became red. "It was afraid…it didn't-"

Neither of them were prepared for Kenshin's action. He lifted Kaoru's palm and kissed the wound. They both froze…Kenshin out of shock and Kaoru because it made her heart jump in glee.

"You should probably get the nurse to see it," Kenshin mumbled.

"Uh…um…" Kaoru nodded her head.

Kenshin loosened his hold and watched Kaoru head back into the school. Why did he follow her when she saved that spider? He partly did not know. A part of him was curious, that was the truth. Most people run away from a spider or kill it on instinct, but Kaoru was making him see differently. She shielded the spider from Shishio, taking a hit, and a bite. She allowed people to taunt her for the sake of a tiny, bitty life.

"Don't be surprised, Himura."

Kenshin glanced at the corner of his eye. Aoshi was standing in the shadows of a tree, the shadows mostly keeping him concealed. "When did you-"

"I left the same time you did," Aoshi answered. He was staring at the direction Kaoru had left. "You only need to know her."

"Aoshi…" Kenshin frowned. "I can't…not with her."

"Himura, do you not wonder why she shielded that spider?" Aoshi asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted Kenshin to find it himself.

Kenshin stared at him confused. "She once told me that she wanted to protect a life, any life."

"And do you wonder why?" Aoshi repeated.

Kenshin felt a headache forming as he thought of the question. "No, she is weird…that is all I need to know."

"Himura, I will give you a few weeks to learn who the real Kaoru is…if by then you cannot see for yourself, your mistake-" Aoshi pointed a finger to Kenshin's chest. "I will take her from you before your game is over."

Were the gods against him? "You'll ruin a friendship, that you certainly will." Kenshin argued.

"I probably will and probably will not," Aoshi moved away from the shadows. "But I will protect Kaoru's happiness…"

-to be continued

 _A/N: …I wanted to reveal a bit about Kenshin's past as to why he can't bring himself to love Kaoru. I brought in some Tomoe and Enishi for the memory. No Tomoe is not a bad person. I'm explaining it now because I do not intend to add more, she had mixed feelings and kept two boyfriends. Also the spider is an important part for Kenshin's growth._

 _ **REVIEW RESPOND**_

 _Bismarck Alexander- It has been awhile since I have seen you around. Thank you for reading and hopefully you continue_

 _Saki-Hime- I think Aoshi does not want to tell her because if she finds out imagine what it can do to her health. Maybe I will or maybe I won't…we can only find out._

 _Asuka-chan-Sorry, I ended up making Aoshi Kenshin's rival for Kaoru, but maybe later on as the story continues he will notice Misao. I feel Kenshin needs a challenge. Like I told Saki-hime I probably will or probably won't kill Kaoru. You only have to keep reading until the end. I never intended for Megumi to be as bad as the others. I wanted her to be one of those who supports Kaoru, but without others knowledge. Kenshin does have to feel some regret...doesn't he?_

 _Jobetz- I can only ask you to keep on reading until the very end._

 _SRAS9- Thank you!_

 _CupofTeaforAliceandHatter- Thank you, thank you. Aoshi was more interested in Kaoru than he was Misao, because he knows Kenshin better than most people, when Kenshin isn't being an idiot. He thought whatever was happening to Kaoru could go wrong for Kenshin, but then he realized he needed to protect Kaoru from Kenshin. And Thank you once again_

 _Guest- Of course, of course, I will keep adding to the story._

 _CiaoKawaiirina- I'm sorry I turned the tables. We can only wait and see._

 _Guest- Thank you for your review!_

 _Sarana Ishtar- Thank you! Thank you!_

 _Guest- Thank you!_

 _Hapiflower- Thank you for continuing with this story and I apologize it made you cry. We can only keep on reading. And thank you_

 _Shishiyu- Thank you! Thank you! I will see if I can add some Shishio and Yumi in the story…Yumi actually has a big part later on._

 _THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! I HOPE YOU STICK WITH ME UNTIL THE END OF THIS STORY!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I've been having doubts about this fanfiction. I don't know why I do not feel satisfied with the story, usually when I am not satisfied I delete them. However, a lot of you are reading this story so I have no intentions of deleting it._

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"Himura, I will give you a few weeks to learn who the real Kaoru is…if by then you cannot see for yourself, your mistake-" Aoshi pointed a finger to Kenshin's chest. "I will take her from you before your game is over."_

 _Were the gods against him? "You'll ruin a friendship, that you certainly will." Kenshin argued._

 _"I probably will and probably will not," Aoshi moved away from the shadows. "But I will protect Kaoru's happiness…"_

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Ten**

The wind danced through the trees. A leaf snapped from the cherry tree and landed on Kenshin's shoulder as he stood still. The shadows around him grew darker, despite the brightness around him. His squeezed his hands tightly, the nails digging through the skin and causing blood to land onto the sand. Kenshin felt like an animal trapped in a cage. There was no escape. He had an urge to give up, but if he did he would lose his captain position to Shishio. Shishio was on the same level of technique as Kenshin. He was also very sadistic which prevented him from guiding the others. As for Sano…Kenshin was not really fond of the idea of buying Sano's meals. That guy did not know when to stop eating. If he continued the bet- he could not temper with Kaoru's emotions or Aoshi would take her before the game was over.

Kenshin set on the ground, the leaf that was on his shoulder, fell onto his knee. Kenshin's eyes flickered. He reached for the leaf.

"Ken-san…"

Kenshin's fingers froze, barely inches away from the leaf. He brushed the leaf aside and turned his attention to Megumi. She was alone and walking toward him with two bentos in her hands. One of them he noticed as his. Megumi set next to him and placed the bento over his lap.

"You disappeared from class for quite a while. Your fangirls were fighting for who can give you your bento," Megumi explained. She pressed her back onto the bark of the tree and stared up into the clear blue sky.

Kenshin took the bento and placed it aside. All this drama made his stomach queasy; eating would only make it worse.

"You aren't hungry?" Megumi asked. "Are you feeling sick?" She placed her hand on his forehead.

Kenshin lightly moved Megumi's hand away.

Megumi dropped her hand to her knee. "Something is bothering you, is it not?"

"I've been regretting this bet the moment it started, that I have," He confessed.

Megumi had a feeling something like this would happen to her friend. "It is not like you to do something stupid, Ken-san. You should feel some shame," She scolded slightly. "Even you know, it is not right to mess with a girl's heart, even if that girl is strange."

There was more than regret growing in his soul…that he dared not admit…As the game started he saw sides of Kaoru that contradicted the rumors. Her stubbornness, kindness, and smile made him want to tease her, hold her, but he fought those feelings. This bet was supposed to make it easy for him. It was far from easy. He could not push Kaoru a way…

"Aoshi-san said…"Kenshin began. The tree's shadow grew darker around him. "…That if I don't get to know Kaoru, he would take her before the bet is over." It bugged him partly, because Aoshi never showed an interest in girls. It made no sense to him that he would want Kaoru.

"Would it hurt to get to know her?" Megumi asked. She tugged at the cloth that held her bento, took off the lid, and grabbed the chopsticks that were resting on the side. "Maybe she is not like Tomoe or those fangirls who claim to be loyal." Megumi grabbed Kenshin's bento and before he could say anything she placed the bento on his lap again. "You still need to ask her out on a date, don't you?"

"Meg-"

"Kaoru did not return to the classroom after that spider incident. My guess would be that she is in the nurse's office," Megumi interrupted.

Kenshin's grip tightened on the bento. Yes…it was time he stopped allowing his guy friends to control his life. He would decide on his own if the money was worth this bet? He got up from his spot, waved a casual goodbye at Megumi, and went straight toward the nurse's office.

-:-

Aoshi didn't bother returning to the classroom, it was only seconds away before the lunch hour. He set down in his main chair in the Student Council office. It was near the school window and facing the school field. He closed his eyes and allowed the quietness of the room to ease the tension in his bones. At first after this whole ordeal, he had no intentions of getting involved with the bet, but after learning about Kaoru and her health he had to protect her. Three months was enough to break a soul-and it could worsen Kaoru's health. ' _Don't think I will let you get away with this Himura…you will not hurt Kaoru,'_ He glared at Kenshin through the window.

"AOSHI-SAMA!" The door burst open; a petite looking weasel came barging in.

Peaceful, tranquility…gone. "What is it?" He asked Misao.

Misao kept her smile, ignoring the annoyance that she could hear in her crush's voice. She placed a bento in front of Aoshi and set down next to him. "I only want to eat with you, my dear Aoshi-sama."

"You do know only student council members are allowed in this room," Aoshi glared at Misao.

"Let us pretend for once I am a council member," Misao sang. She tossed a sliced carrot into her mouth. Her lips turned into a bigger grin. "So I've been making plans for our trip…and there are a few places I really, really want to go."

"Misao-"Aoshi scolded. "Leave the office; I have a meeting in a few minutes."

"But, Aoshi-sama, don't you want to make plans?" Misao pouted.

"We still have one more week,"

Misao huffed. She picked up her bento and wobbled out of the office in disappointment. She bumped shoulders with a few of the student council members. She felt bits of envy, because they got the opportunity to spend time with Aoshi. She stopped a few steps from the student council's office. She peeked over her shoulders.

"If only Aoshi-sama was excited as me to spend time together on this trip," Misao frowned. Did he really only chose this trip to avoid the fangirls, but Misao was a bit of fangirl herself…scratch that…she was a fangirl, but she was more than a fan. She loved Aoshi for years, since elementary school. It was not only because of his handsome looks or personality…okay it was mostly his handsome looks and personality…he was hot. Misao squealed loudly. "Aoshi-sama," her face turned pink.

"You look silly, weasel," Sanosuke said as he walked passed Misao.

Misao snapped. "What did you say?" She marched after Sanosuke angrily.

"I said you look ridiculous. Now tell me where that friend of yours is?"

Misao blinked, when was Sanosuke interested in Kaoru's whereabouts? Misao didn't like the idea of Sanosuke being alone with Kaoru. He was one of the top ten students that bullied Kaoru. As Kaoru's only best friend she had to keep her away from idiots. "She went to the restroom in the girls' locker room, you know…to avoid mean people like you."

"I'm not going to make fun of your weird friend," Sanosuke rolled his eyes.

"How can I believe what you say?" Misao crossed her arms over her chest –the cloth of her bento held by the tips of her fingers- and glared at Sanosuke. "You make fun of her every chance you get!"

"Look, my relationship with my girlfriend is in danger if I don't get to spend some time with the Missy,' Sanosuke explained.

"Really?" Misao asked in disbelief.

"Tell me where she is and I promise I won't tease her okay."

Misao sighed, Kaoru would not be fond of the idea of Sanosuke knowing her location, but the girl could use friends like him. "Well-she is in the nurse's office." Misao pointed to the nurse's door.

Sanosuke ruffled Misao's hair which made her angry. He chuckled at her short temper then went over to the nurse's office. He slid the door open and was greeted by the school nurse.

"What brings you here, Sagara-san?" Aika asked.

"I'm looking for a friend…Kaoru Kamiya."

"Oh," Aika turned her head to the direction of the two beds in the nurse's office. Sanosuke followed the direction of her stare. Kaoru was asleep on one of the beds. The covers were pulled over her body –covering her from the neck down- "She fell asleep the second she came in."

"Is that even allowed?" Sanosuke pointed to Kaoru. Why was it when he wanted to sleep he was kicked out.

"Well she told me about the incident in the classroom. I don't understand why people make fun of her," Aika shook her head disapprovingly. "Don't they see that she is barely able to fight them off?"

"Is that even allowed?" Sanosuke asked again.

"She has permission from her doctor to rest when she is tired," Aika explained.

"So all I need is a doctor's note to be able to sleep whenever I want?"

Aika glared at Sanosuke. "She has her reasons. I hope you have your own before you feel the need to ditch your class again."

"Come on, I was really tired and Hoji-sensei's lecture on Feudal Japan was boring."

Aika shook her head once again. She got up from her seat. "I'm going to go buy myself something to eat. Don't think about waking her up." Aika grabbed her purse and car keys. She walked out of the room-part of her was hoping it wouldn't be a bad idea to leave her alone with that student. However, she doubted Sanosuke would do anything. She knew from the other students that he had a girlfriend.

Sanosuke glared at the sleeping Kaoru. "You just had to be asleep, didn't you? Are you plotting to ruin my relationship or something?" He demanded angry.

There was no respond from Kaoru-instead she turned around on the bed. She pulled the covers closer to her chin and sighed.

"Sano…what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Sanosuke looked over his shoulder. Kenshin was stepping into the nurse's office when he had spoken.

"Yo," Sanosuke greeted.

Kenshin walked over to Sanosuke. He noticed Kaoru sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"If you think of advancing your relationship with her good luck," Sanosuke took a step toward the door. He did not want to wait for Kaoru to wake up-it was not worth it. "Let's go eat on the roof."

"You go," Kenshin placed his bento on the side table between the two beds. He grabbed the nurse's chair and set down facing Kaoru. He studied her features as she continued to sleep. He already admitted that she was beautiful-but still he couldn't stop admitting she was pretty. Her pouty pink lips were seeking atten-Kenshin quickly snapped out of his thoughts. It was too soon for him to think that way about her.

"You serious…look I get this is a bet and all, but you don't have to go this far," Sanosuke protested.

"If I am to win this bet," Kenshin looked over at Sanosuke. "I have to give it my all don't I?"

He did not want to tell Sanosuke about the situation between him and Aoshi. It wasn't that he did not trust or have faith in his friend; he didn't want others to know he was losing.

"Suit yourself," Sanosuke shrugged and left.

How was he to know Kaoru if she was asleep? Kenshin wondered. Come to think of it he did hear once from the other students that Kaoru often spent her time in the nurse's office. The rumor was that she was having a fling with the nurse. Kenshin did not believe it, because if it were true the nurse would have been fired. Was there something else-some other reason she kept coming here? Did she have asthma?

Kaoru shifted once again on the bed. Her fingers were curled on the side of her head.

Kenshin reached for it and held it in his hand. He careful uncurled her finger checking to see if the spider bite had been treated. There were two small ban-aids on her upper and lower palm.

' _Good it wasn't dangerous,'_ Kenshin thought relieved then gasped. Was he worrying over Kaoru? Dam this bet and all the mess it brought with it. He loosened his hold on her hand and was about to let it go when he heard her call his name.

"K-Kenshin…"

His violet eyes met Kaoru's blue. She blinked a few times- trying to adjust her eyes to the light in the room.

"Did I wake you?" Kenshin asked. He quickly released her hand.

Kaoru shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "No…when did I fall asleep?"

"Probably after the spider bit you."

Kaoru yawned. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you so we could eat together," Kenshin answered.

A hint of pink formed on Kaoru's cheek. "My bento isn't here…"

"You can have mine," Kenshin took hold of his bento and placed it on Kaoru lap. He didn't trust his stomach to keep the food.

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you." She took the lid off the bento and peeked inside. It had white rice, slice omelets, mixed vegetables, and noodles.

"You spend a lot of time here," Kenshin noted. "Why?"

Kaoru froze before she could eat. "Um…it is an escape from everyone."

Kenshin lifted a brow, why was she lying to him? Weren't they boyfriend and girlfriend? "Is it bad?" He asked.

Kaoru quickly shook her head. She wasn't going to let Kenshin know that she was suffering from a heart defect-no one was allowed to know besides her family and Misao. She had no choice, but to let Aoshi in on her secret as well. She didn't want people to know, because she did not want to be pitied. But-

Kaoru picked up some noodles and took a bite. It would be difficult to keep the secret now that it was getting worse. What was she to tell Kenshin? He might end up suffering…Kaoru frowned. She did not want to be responsible for hurting him.

"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked-for some reason he did not like that her smile had altered.

"No" Kaoru nibbled on more noodles. "This is really good- did your father make it?"

"You'd be asking for suicide if he did," Kenshin admitted, smiling, which made Kaoru laugh.

"I think my cooking would be suicide."

"It can't be as bad as his"

"It is…it is," Kaoru admitted. It was usually something she wasn't fond of speaking about, because it showed that she lacked a necessary skill. Kenshin placed his arms-crossed- over the edge of the bed. He leaned a little and continued to chat about random things with Kaoru. He found himself enjoying her company and hearing her laugh.

"This Sunday," Kenshin switched topics. "What do you think about the amusement park?"

Kaoru's finger twitched on the chopsticks. She wasn't allowed anywhere near the amusement park. Most of their regulation prohibited people like her from getting on their rides. It was also a rule she had to follow for her own health. "Is the zoo, okay?" Kaoru asked. She prayed that Kenshin would not find her weird for suggesting it. "I'm not…really fond of rides."

"It is a date."

This made Kaoru blush. "Hai…"

-to be continued

 _A/N: I know, I know you all want long chapters, but this is all I could think of it. I truly apologize for making you all wait. I was struggling with the chapter and I'll be honest I am not happy with it. I had a brain fart with this story. I am not going to abandon it though…I promise. I think there will be five to ten more chapters left. Anyway now that the hard part is out of the way I think chapter eleven won't be hard to write. I might start it either Sunday or Monday…I have homework so it is going to be on hold, and I also want to write the next chapter for my guilty story._

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSE**_

 _ **ngan truong- Thank you so much and I am sorry for the long wait.**_

 _ **Guest- Aoshi is something isn't he?**_

 _ **Euchihadighi- Thank you, thank you. That is a secret.**_

 _ **Guest- Well I do ship Misao and Aoshi, but it is fun to mess with a couple isn't it? Kenshin has got to pick up his game don't he? I wonder if he is jealous…**_

 _ **Asuka-chan- I was thinking there has to be an explanation why Kenshin isn't fond of girls. I sort of took the idea from a manga and thought maybe I could add a similar one to the story. Yes, Kaoru will be dropping off many hints about herself that Kenshin hasn't picked up on…yet. You make very good prediction.**_

 _ **Oyuu-Saramoto14- Thank you. We can hope**_

 _ **Angelica chibilua- Yes, when she was talking about the spider she was comparing it to herself. It is one of the reasons she talks about how life is special, because she wishes she could live long. Aoshi became a main character…hehe. Thank you**_

 _ **Anna- He kept his spy skills…lol. I was thinking of having a little AxK. The irony is, what would it do to Misao? Bullies tend to make something seem unwelcomed, I believe. Yeah…**_

 _ **Saki-Hime- Thank you**_

 _ **Guest- Thank you, thank you. Lol, I'm glad it gave you that reaction. Who cares what people think, right? I've seen people sing in public while listening to music.**_

 _ **Kokoronagomu- Sometimes I like writing high school stories. I try not to make them seem too childish though…shhh! There is a reason and yes you'll have to wait.**_

 _ **G- Thank you so much…there is some good AUs for Rurouni Kenshin. I was like you with the mm…should I read, but there are some good ones here. Maybe…if I find a part for Soujirou in the story.**_

 _ **CupofTeaforAliceandHatter- I will not make any promises. We will see where the story leads us. Thank you for loving the story still.**_

 _ **Hani- Yes, yes he should and thank you**_

 _ **Karupin13- Maybe, I'm thinking about it. Thank you for the review. I'm sorry this chapter is short, it is because I don't want to spoil the next chapter. The next chapter might be long…might though and thank you**_

 _ **Hapiflower- Thank you so much, I think people are the way they are because of their past. Kenshin has to have a reason for not wanting Kaoru so I gave him a past that made him not trust in girls. That is a secret. Thank you**_

 _ **CiaoKawaiirina- Who knows if he is. Thank you**_

 _ **THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HOPE I CAN REGAIN MY JAM WITH THIS STORY, BUT I WILL NOT DROP IT. I WILL WARN YOU IF THAT HAPPENS.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Eleven**

It was Sunday morning. Kamiya Kaoru was in her room. Her computer was on iTunes and playing a variety of Japanese and American pop music. Kaoru was humming to the beat and getting dressed. She choose a simply baby pink sweet dress that almost reached her knees. A jean cropped jacket hung over her shoulders. She pulled her hair into a low side ponytail. A straw hat with a baby pink ribbon set over her head. She stared at her reflection that rested in her closet mirror. She was hoping Kenshin would like her outfit.

She grabbed her brown cross shoulder bag.

-:-

"Okay, papa," Kaoru said as she stepped down the last stair. "I'm leaving now."

"Wait," Koshijirou placed his hand in front of him. Kaoru was about to bump into his hand. She halted herself in a funny walk position. Koshijirou took hold of Kaoru's hand and placed something inside. "Do whatever you like with it."

Kaoru peeked into her hand. It was money-lots of it. Once in a while Koshijirou would give his daughter a crazy amount of money. She used to protest about the money, but as time flew she grew to get used to it. She jumped on her dad, giving him a tight hug, and a thank you.

"Make sure you carry your medicine," Koshijirou said after letting his daughter go.

Kaoru smiled. She reached in her bag and took out a bottle of pills to show her dad then placed it back inside along with her money.

Koshijirou allowed a sigh of relief to escape his throat.

Kaoru grabbed her white converses that were resting in the shoes holder. She placed them on, waved at her dad, and left the house. She was hoping during her date nothing would happen. After receiving news of her life nearing an end, she hasn't had any problems. It made her believe that she would pass Dr. Gensai's expectation and live through another year.

"I only have to hope," Kaoru ran to the train station.

-:-

Kenshin was waiting for Kaoru at the station near the school. He was leaning against one of the pillars with his phone in hand. He was playing a game called Crossy Road.

Kenshin was wearing tight skinny blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a brown hoodie jacket. A chain necklace hanged around his neck, his red hair was held in a sloppy bun, however, some strands managed to sneak away and brush the corners of his cheek.

It may have seemed as if he had no care in the world, but truth be told he was looking forward to his date with Kaoru. Kaoru was so different from Tomoe…so different from the girls that clung to him. He still held his doubts about welcoming another girl into his heart, but he really liked spending time with Kaoru. This date might let him see other sides of her. He was curious to know.

"Hello, Kenshin."

Kenshin slowly looked up from his phone. His phone almost slipped from his hand. He was tongued tied at the sight of Kaoru standing in front of him with that smile. She looked like a doll in her baby pink sweet dress and white shoes. Her pouty lips were painted with a light pink color lip gloss. It was the only make up she wore on her face and that was enough to make her sparkle.

A hint of pink formed on Kaoru's cheeks. Kenshin hadn't said anything- and his stare was making her heart react. She tapped her own chest lightly. ' _Be good for me…please,'_ she said to her heart although she knew it wasn't because of her condition.

"You look…" Kenshin was lost for words.

Kaoru blushed even more. "Is it too much…"She reached to take off her hat to dim down the attire, but Kenshin caught her wrist.

"No, leave it," Kenshin slid his fingers until they clasped around her fingers. "It looks good on you."

Kaoru lowered her head. The shadows of her hat hid her red cheeks.

"Shell we go?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded.

Kaoru and Kenshin got on the first bus that made it stop. It was crowded with people (due to the fact it was Sunday). Kaoru and Kenshin were nearly split apart as the crowd shoved and pushed.

"K-kenshin," Kaoru cried as she was shoved away from him again. Kenshin tightened his hold on Kaoru's hand. He pulled her into his arms and held her closely-so close that he could feel the beating of her heart through his clothes. It had an odd uneven rhythm. Was this because he was holding her or-

"Your heart?" Kenshin questioned.

Kaoru fingers tightened on his shirt. "I-it, it's because we're-"

"Hey is that you, Kenshin?"

Kenshin and Kaoru turned to the direction of his name being called. Both Sanosuke and Megumi were on the same train-Sanosuke was holding Megumi in a similar way as Kenshin held Kaoru.

"Sanosuke…Megumi," Kenshin wasn't expecting to see any of his friends today.

"Ken-san…" Megumi greeted. "Kaoru-chan…"

"Hello, Megumi," Kaoru mumbled over Kenshin shirt.

Megumi smiled at the girl- even she thought the girl looked absolutely beautiful. She slightly glared at Kenshin. ' _I hope he realizes it himself,'_ she thought.

"So where are the two of you headed" Sanosuke asked curiously. The bus made it seconds stop and a crowd of people got off. It was one of those locations filled with shopping malls. It left the two couples with seats. Megumi and Sanosuke set on one side and Kenshin and Kaoru on the other.

"We are headed to the zoo," Kenshin answered and the bus made its move again.

"The zoo," Sanosuke lifted a brow. "I thought you were taking her to the amusement park?"

Megumi smacked Sanosuke on the shoulder at the same time Kenshin shot him a quick glare. Lucky for him Kaoru had not been paying attention. She reached in her bag for her medicine. She wasn't sure if her heart was beating unevenly or rapidly because of her date with Kenshin or because of her health. She didn't want to risk it, but she didn't want Kenshin and his friends seeing her take the medication. She dropped the bottle and placed her hand over her lap. ' _It's because I am with Kenshin,'_ she told herself.

She turned to listen to the conversation between Kenshin and his friends.

"The zoo is a wonderful place," Megumi said to Kenshin.

"It's a boring place," Sanosuke argued. "Why aren't you taking her to the amusement park?"

"Kaoru wanted to go to the zoo," Kenshin answered. He peeked at her over the corner of his eye. She had this worry look on her face. He reached for her hand and squeezed it and that pink formed on her cheeks. He liked it.

"What are you?" Sanosuke glared at Kaoru. "A loser?"

Kaoru frowned…this was supposed to be a wonderful day.

Megumi smacked Sanosuke on the face. "She probably chose it because she has a less chance of waiting in line for a ride."

"That is the best part about an amusement park," Sanosuke rubbed his cheek. "You take that half hour to make out with your partner." He touched Megumi on the chin and kissed her lips to prove a point to Kaoru, but Kaoru wasn't looking and Megumi hit him again.

"Idiot," Megumi scolded.

"What, Foxy," Sanosuke smirked. He brushed her nose with his own.

Megumi was about to slap him again, but he caught her hand this time. He growled in desire.

Kenshin turned his attention away from his friends.

"Maybe we should go to the zoo," Megumi suggested to Sanosuke before his lips could make contact with hers.

Both Kaoru and Sanosuke froze. Kaoru froze because she did not want Sanosuke to be there. She knew he would say some nasty remark. Sanosuke froze because he found zoos boring.

"Come on, Foxy, I thought we were going to the movies," Sanosuke protested.

"I haven't been in the zoo in a while and I think it's a better date than the movies," Megumi argued. She also wanted Sanosuke to learn a bit about Kaoru on this trip. "Will it be okay if we join, Ken-san…Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru bit her lower lip. She wanted to say 'no'. The knowledge that Sanosuke was Kenshin's friend prevented her from saying so. She felt a squeeze. She looked up at Kenshin.

"I won't let him ruin our date," He whispered in Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru once again felt herself blushing. She nodded her head. "Okay."

"You'll have to pay your own tickets, that you will," Kenshin told the couple.

"Wait!" Sanosuke face dropped. He did not know the price of the zoo's tickets and he knew Megumi would make him pay.

"I guess I might end up alone by tomorrow," Megumi murmured so only Sanosuke could hear. She stared at her manicured nails.

A groan escaped the back of Sanosuke's throat. "Fine…but I'm expecting a reward tonight," He told Megumi.

Megumi pecked Sanosuke on the cheek. "You got yourself a deal."

Kaoru watched Megumi and Sanosuke. She wondered if she'd be able to snatch a kiss from Kenshin by the end of the date, part of her doubted it. Even though she was happy to have Kenshin as a boyfriend she kept her guard.

Two hours passed. The bus made its final stop at the zoo. Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke, and Kenshin followed the crowd out of the bus. Kenshin and Kaoru used a separate line from the other two to get their tickets. They met up at the zoo gate. Sanosuke was grumbling random words as he stared at his half empty wallet. Megumi laughed. This was more fun than the movies.

As they all entered the zoo the first animals to see were the variety of primates and birds. Kaoru ran toward the chimps and stared in awe at all of them. There were four and one of them was a newborn.

"Look, Kenshin," Kaoru pointed to the baby chimp. "She looks just like her mama."

"Are you sure it is female?" Kenshin asked.

"It says so here," Kaoru pointed to the description of the chimps. Kenshin read the description of the baby chimp, then returned to staring at the baby.

"It looks like a fur ball," Sanosuke interrupted. He and Megumi were standing behind the two.

Kaoru made a face of annoyance.

"I'd say she looks like you," Kenshin smirked, not letting Sanosuke's words faze him.

Megumi giggled.

"Hey, that isn't true," Sanosuke argued.

"You are right, she looks better than you," Kenshin tugged Kaoru to the next animal.

"Dam him," Sanosuke cursed.

"idiot," Megumi mumbled.

The next animals Kaoru and Kenshin saw were the lemurs. Kaoru made comments of the beauty of their tails and Kenshin listened. The way she spoke of every detail made him appreciate the animal. The lemurs weren't the only ones Kaoru talked about. She kept taking her cell phone out of her bag to take pictures of the variety of animals. Sanosuke on the other hand was hating the zoo. He bit his tongue to keep his remarks, because if he did Kenshin would say something to make him regret saying it or Megumi would pull his ear.

"Ah, my favorite animal," Kaoru reached in her bag for her cellphone and ran toward the lions. Kenshin chuckled at Kaoru's desire to see the lions. Her behavior at the sight of the animals reminded him of an innocent child. She really was attached to anything living.

"She is so childish," Sanosuke grumbled to Megumi.

"I think you are the only one thinking that," Megumi said. She was about to follow when her foot tapped something. "Huh." She glanced down at her feet. There was a bottle of pills on the floor. Megumi knelt down and grabbed the bottle. She turned the bottle around and read the name.

' _This is medicine for a weak heart, what is it doing here?'_ Megumi wondered. She was seconds away from reading the owner's name when Sanosuke called her.

He was a head of her. When he noticed she wasn't at his side and stopped. "What are you doing, Foxy?"

Megumi slipped the bottle of pills into her purse. "Nothing."

"Did you find money?" Sanosuke asked hopeful.

Megumi glared at him. "Is that all you think of, Rooster?"

"If it is free, yeah."

Megumi did a facepalm. Why did she have to fall for a jerk? She walked passed him. Her hand was in her purse clasping the bottle of pills. The smart thing would be to send it to the lost and found, but she had a feeling the owner for the bottle was close.

Kaoru was reading the description for the lions. Each one of the lions shared a story of their own, their own history. Three of the lionesses were rescued from poachers. One of them was taken from the wild due to not being able to survive on his own, but the last lion…a cub caught her attention. Her eyes widened when she read the description about this baby.

"How kind," Kaoru whispered.

"Hm? What is it?" Kenshin asked curiously.

Kaoru moved away from the description so Kenshin could read it.

"They should have just ended its misery," Sanosuke was reading a similar description about the cub.

"What makes you think it is miserable?" Kaoru snapped.

"Come on, having to live with lungs that can't support the body is asking for suicide," Sanosuke rolled his eyes. The answer was too obvious.

Kaoru clasped her hands together. "People that are born with defects value their life more than anything."

"How would you know, Missy?"

Kaoru froze. "I don't know…"She touched the glass that separated the lions from the humans. "But I think…when someone is given a second chance…animal or human they value every morning and night that comes. That cub may have his struggles…and he will be dealing with them a lot…but in the end…in the end he will roar."

"I still think they should end its misery."

Kaoru huffed. Another word from Sanosuke and she was certain she'd end up beating him."I need a break…I'll be back." Kaoru stomped toward the nearest girl's restroom.

"You must get tired of this huh, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked once Kaoru was out of hearing range.

Kenshin sighed. "Sano, once Kaoru is done using the restroom…I want you out of our sight."

"Come on, dude, didn't you say you wanted her not to like you?"

"I can do that my own way, that I can," Kenshin answered, though he had no desire to build a distance yet.

"Consider me doing you a favor."

"Sano, I don't want you ruining this date, that I do not."

"Don't tell me you are falling for her?"

There was a long pause. It couldn't be…he wasn't falling for Kaoru. They barely started dating. He couldn't deny that he found her attractive, but he wasn't in love. "I want to enjoy this bet. That is all."

"Man, you are probably weirder than she is," Sanosuke tsked. "Hey," Sanosuke began looking around. "Where did my Foxy go?"

"She went with Kaoru to the restroom," Kenshin answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Sanosuke groaned.

-:-

Kaoru rested the palms of her hands over the restroom sink. She dug her nails into the iron. She was fighting back tears that threatened to escape. This was the worst date ever…it was hard to ignore Sanosuke when he found something to say about every animal. Kenshin managed to stop his nasty remarks…it helped, but the lion cub comment got to her. What did Sanosuke know about people and animals like her?

"I would do anything to switch my life with you," Tears dripped from Kaoru's eyes and landed onto the sink. "I want to live too…live and get old."

"Did you lose something?"

Kaoru jumped- she quickly turned around. Her back hit the back of the sink. "Meg-"Kaoru gasped when she saw her bottle of medicine held in Megumi's hand. She was standing near the exit of the restroom.

"My family has been in the medical force for centuries," Megumi began. She tossed the bottle to Kaoru.

Kaoru caught the medicine.

"And this medication I know is meant for the heart."

Kaoru gulped. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I understand your situation pretty well," Megumi went over to the sink next to Kaoru's. She adjusted the makeup on her face as she continued to speak. "I've met a lot of patients like you. They don't want to worry others so they keep their situation a secret. I give you credit for keeping it for so long."

"I only want to live a normal life…" Kaoru mumbled. Her voice was a bit raspy.

Megumi frowned. She and Kaoru knew that was a faraway wish. "Have you not thought about transferring schools? I do not think a school filled with bullies is a best place for your health…it could worsen it."

"I can't…I have a good friend and-…and now Kenshin."

Megumi's eyes darkened even more. What would happen to Kaoru once she discovered the bet? She knew too much stress could lead to her death. If Kenshin broke the relationship after the bet was over she feared it would kill her. She needed to tell Kaoru now-for her sake. "There is something I should tell you."

"What is it?"

Megumi wasn't sure how to tell Kaoru the truth. Should she tell her? What if it only made the situation worse? She couldn't…she couldn't tell Kaoru yet…maybe, maybe before the bet is over Kenshin would come to the truth.

' _I know Ken-san is not an idiot…he will learn the truth eventually,'_ Megumi thought.

"Megumi?" Kaoru waved her hand in front of Megumi. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Ah…I only want you to know if you need anything…medicine…money for surgery I'm here to help," Megumi offered.

Kaoru smiled a little. "Thank you…but surgery won't be enough."

"What?"

"I don't have a year…and surgery won't save me."

Megumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kaoru's life was coming to an end? "I'm sure there are other ways to save you, Kaoru-chan."

"If there is, let me know," Kaoru smiled hopeful before it disappeared. She felt the tears falling once again. She wiped them away. "I'm sorry…It's seems it is all I can do."

"No...It is okay to cry. I'm sorry for Sanosuke's nasty remark. He doesn't know how to shut up and he thinks by making fun of others it will make him better."

"I'm used to it," Kaoru lied.

"I doubt it. I see it a lot…you pretend it is okay, but if you look closely it is eating you." ' _And it is probably what is killing you,'_ Megumi thought. ' _And Kenshin might only make it worse…should I tell her?'_

"We've been in here too long," Kaoru stepped toward the exit. "They are waiting for us."

Megumi sighed. She couldn't tell her yet. "Wait…do you mind giving me your medical records?"

Kaoru stopped by the door. "What?"

"My family are the best doctors in the world. We might be able to save your life."

-to be continued

 _A/N: This was totally not what I planned. Hey but there is hope for Kaoru it seems. I don't know how this chapter turned out. It was difficult for me to concentrate on all four characters at once…but I hope you all enjoyed. I will try to those who wants Soujirou and Yumi/ Shishio moments to know I will try to find a way to add them. You can help by giving your own idea and I might be able to add it._

 _ **REVIEW RESPONDS**_

 _ **karupin13- I honestly do not know how Aoshi feels about Kaoru. I think at the moment he wants to protect her because she isn't in good condition. He could be falling for her because she isn't as bad as the rumors claim. There might be, but who knows how Misao will take it. You're welcome**_

 _ **kokoronagomu- I have an idea on how Kaoru is going to find out and what is going to happen to Kenshin. We will see what happens to them…thank you for your review.**_

 _ **Saki-Hime- Who knows how she will take it…thank you. I will try to make the others better though, promise.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Twelve**

Maybe there was hope after all. Kaoru felt some relief escape her soul. She and Megumi went to join the others. Sanosuke and Kenshin were talking- more like arguing- but stopped when they saw Kaoru arriving with Megumi. She looked so much better, unbothered. This made Kenshin happy. He called Kaoru by her name and reached for her hand. Kaoru smiled and placed her hand in his.

Megumi passed Kaoru. She stopped by Kenshin's side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Treat her well, Ken-san," Megumi whispered.

Confusion filled Kenshin's eyes.

"Let's go, Rooster head," Megumi grabbed Sanosuke by the wrist and dragged him toward the exit.

"Finally," Sanosuke said.

"You know, you really need to grow up," Megumi scolded. She dropped her hold on Sanosuke's wrist. She was extremely upset with the way he treated Kaoru. She shouldn't have invited herself and Sanosuke, but at least she learned something about Kaoru.

-:-

Kenshin and Kaoru were watching the elephants. One elephant was bathing in the water and the other was eating. They honked their horns at each other-communicating in their own language. Kenshin had his elbow resting over the rail -that kept them at a distance from the two giants- and his palm under his chin.

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked concerned.

Kaoru tapped her finger on the rail. "I am now."

"I'm sorry, that I am," Kenshin sighed. "It was supposed to be a special day. I should not have allowed Sanosuke to join us."

Kaoru smiled slightly. "It is nice to have other people once in a while, Kenshin." She looked up at him through her hat. "You have very good friends."

"Sanosuke included?" Kenshin asked in disbelief and shock. If only Kaoru knew the way that friend of his was.

Kaoru giggled and shook her head. "No I meant Megumi and Aoshi."

The corner of Kenshin's right eye twitched. It bothered him that she considered Aoshi a good friend of his, because of Aoshi this bet ended up being a mess, and he was left not being able to push Kaoru away. However…Kenshin peeked at Kaoru….he could see why.

"Shell we see the next animal?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded.

For the rest of their date, she and Kenshin got to see the rest of the animals. Kaoru was able to read the information on every animal without interruptions which made the date even better. She and Kenshin had their picture taken by some kind stranger by the palm trees set for decor. The stranger gave Kaoru her phone and she held it close. She would cherish this picture.

The sun was starting to set over the horizon. Less and Less people were at the zoo.

"The zoo is about to close," Kenshin said as he noted everyone walking in the direction of the zoo exit.

Kaoru sighed a bit disappointed that the zoo was closing. She wanted to spend some more time with Kenshin, however, Kenshin was right. The zoo was coming to a close. She bid her farewell to the penguins and with Kenshin walked toward the exit of the zoo, but she stopped when she caught sight of the gift shop.

"Wait, may we go there," Kaoru pointed to the shop.

Kenshin blinked. "A lot of their things are expensive, Kaoru, that they are."

"I only want to see what they have," Kaoru loosened her hold on Kenshin's hand-releasing it. She entered the gift shop without a second thought.

Kenshin took a deep breath. He entered the gift shop seconds after she did. There were a variety of things in the shop; plushy of animals that resembled the ones in the zoo, clothes with the zoo's name, board games, hats, snacks, candies, and so much more. He spotted Kaoru at the toy section of the shop skimming through the variety of items and picking those that caught her interest.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to another set of items in the shop. They were jewelry items from necklaces to earrings. One-a necklace- caught his interest. It was made of silver and shaped like a lion. It made him think of Kaoru. His fingers were inches from touching it when they froze. What was he thinking? It was like middle school all over again…if he were to get the necklace he might catch Kaoru cheating on him or something. Wait! Was he really just thinking of getting her something?

Kenshin quickly moved away from the jewelry. He lost sight of Kaoru. She was no longer in the toy section. He almost panicked…it quickly disappeared as it had appeared. Kaoru was found at the cash register. The worker was scanning some toys meanwhile Kaoru waited with her wallet in hand.

Kenshin gasped shocked. The price on the costumer's display was outrageous. "Kaoru, it is a bit expensive, you aren't really thinking of buying all this, are you?"

Kaoru glanced up at Kenshin. "It's okay…father gave me money."

"But spending it on toys?"

"Father said I could do whatever I want with it."

"That will be 55803.01," The lady said once she scanned all the toys. She placed them in their bags at the same time Kaoru brought out her money. Kenshin chewed on his inner lip- why was Kaoru spending so much money on toys? Some of the toys were the same…shouldn't one have been enough? Kaoru counted her money. She was about to give the lady her payment when Kenshin caught her wrist.

"I'll pay for it."

"But Kensh-"

"I can't let you pay for it," Kenshin dug in his pocket. He brought out his wallet and gave the lady his golden card.

"But-"Kaoru continued despite it being too late. The lady gave Kenshin his card back, and placed the recite in his hand. He took the bags before Kaoru could and only allowed her to carry one. Kaoru losing all reason to argue placed her money back in her wallet and in her purse. She followed Kenshin out of the shop.

"I-I can't let you spend your money on me," Kaoru said as they continued to the bus stop.

"Isn't it usually the man that pays?" Kenshin asked.

"Well-"Kaoru bit her lower lip. "It…they aren't for me…"

Kenshin paused a few feet away from the sign that said 'bus stop'. The thought that Kaoru was cheating resurfaced in his head. "Who are they for?" he asked coldly.

"I…"Kaoru wasn't sure how to explain. She intertwined her hands together-the bag hanged from her fingers. Her shoes made circles on the cemented floor. "I-I'll pay you back," She brought out her wallet.

"No-answer my question."

Kaoru inhaled and exhaled. She did not know how to explain it...so "Come with me a-and you'll get your answer."

Kenshin lifted a brow. "Very well."

The first thing they did was take the bus. Kenshin continued to hold the other bags in his hands while Kaoru held one. She set down on one of the bus seat and he stood. Kenshin's mind was running with him during the bus ride. Even if he was dating Kaoru because of a bet…he would not approve of her cheating on him. What if it was Aoshi? He squeezed his hands together. He did not want to share her with anyone else. The bus made its stop to one of the train stations.

"We get down here," Kaoru stood up. She reached for Kenshin's hand only to stop when she noticed he was holding them into fist. "K-Kenshin?"

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

' _Stop…it should not bother you that she is cheating…this is only a bet'_ Kenshin reminded himself…however, he knew a part of him didn't see it as only _a bet. "_ Y-yes…we get off here?" he asked pointing to the station.

Kaoru nodded. She and Kenshin got off the bus. It was a different station-not the one that was near the school.

"This way," Kaoru pointed to one direction of the street.

"It is getting late, Kaoru," Kenshin mumbled, despite what he said he followed Kaoru down the sidewalk. There were countless skyscrapers. It looked like a district meant for business. Was Kaoru's boyfriend a rich man? Kenshin shook the thoughts away. He could not let his mind get clouded with such ideas. The answer would be on the other side.

Night had fallen…the lights turned on lighting the sidewalk and streets.

They made a few turns- more skyscrapers were seen. Some of the skyscrapers were banks, shopping malls, or book stores. Others were companies Kenshin knew of due to his father. He guessed these were their headquarter. Finally Kaoru stopped and Kenshin almost bumped into her small frame.

"Here…here it is," Kaoru mumbled.

Kenshin's eyes traveled to the sight of the building. The bags almost slipped from his hands. It was a hospital…a children's hospital and a familiar one.

' _Where have I seen this place?'_ Kenshin wondered to himself.

Kaoru entered the hospital and Kenshin quickly followed. The first floor-which was the lobby- had this odd smell, it smelled of flower scents and cleaning products. There were a few people seated in the lobby. A middle aged couple set near the window. A tall man-who looked to be around his later forties- with gray facial hair, was rubbing the back of a woman –who also appeared around the same age-. Worried filled her eyes and wrinkled her forehead. She was rubbing her chin.

The tall man looked up at them. His hand suddenly stopped on the back of the woman. "Kaoru-chan," He stood up and the lady looked up. The worriedness disappeared from her face.

Kaoru smiled and waved at the couple. "Hello, Maekawa-san."

"Kaoru-chan," Mrs. Maekawa got up from her seat and rushed over to Kaoru and gave her a tight hug. "It's been so long since we've seen you."

Kenshin stared at the scene in confusion. Who were these people and how did they know Kaoru? And What did they mean by a 'long time of not seeing her'?

Kaoru returned the hug. "Sorry, a lot of things happened. Was Hiroto readmitted?"

Mrs. Maekawa nodded and buried her face in Kaoru's shoulder. "My son…my son has fallen ill again."

Kaoru rubbed Mrs. Maekawa's back. "He'll get through it, but you must also have faith in him."

"I will try, I will try," Mrs. Maekawa sniffed.

"You have too," Kaoru pulled away from Mrs. Maekawa. She looked into her eyes. "The best medicine is knowing that someone is there…giving us strength."

"Listen to Kaoru-chan," Mr. Maekawa said to his wife. "She understands this situation more than any of us."

' _What are they talking about?'_ Kenshin stared at them then at Kaoru suspiciously.

"And who is this?" Mr. Maekawa turned his attention to Kenshin barely noticing him.

Kaoru smiled and slipped her arm around Kenshin's. "He is my boyfriend…he was kind enough to bring gifts for the children here."

Mrs. Maekawa wiped away her tears. She placed her palm on Kenshin's shoulder. "You are a kind man, thank you."

Kenshin's face went pale-from shock and guilt. Kaoru had bought the toys not for someone or herself, but for the children in this hospital. He couldn't face Mr. and Mrs. Maekawa…he wasn't a kind man…

"What room is Hiroto-kun in?" Kaoru asked.

"He is on the third floor-room 305."

"Come on, Kenshin." She tugged Kenshin toward the direction of the information desk. There were three nurses typing on computers or answering calls. However, they all stopped once Kaoru was seen. They couldn't help, but greet her with happiness. Kaoru returned the greeting and showed the nurses the bag. They instantly knew why she was here.

"We will have the kids meet you in the play room," One of the nurses said to Kaoru.

Kaoru bowed and thanked the nurse. "…is it alright if I see Hiroto Maekawa first?"

"Of course you can."

Kaoru smiled at the nurses. She and Kenshin went toward the elevators. There were three separate ones. They entered the middle one. Kaoru leaned against the railing that was in the elevator and Kenshin stood on the other end. He was being engulfed by his guilt.

"You've been quiet, Kenshin," Kaoru mumbled. "Do you not like the hospital? Would you like to go back...I'm sorry I should have asked if you were comfortable in hos-"

Kenshin shook his head. "No…I…I'm guilty of my thoughts." He admitted.

Kaoru blinked and stared at him confused. "How come?"

Kenshin swallowed. "I wasn't thinking straight…and let my mind cloud my judgement."

"Was it something I did?"

Kenshin shook his head again. "You did nothing wrong, Kaoru, that you did not. I'm sorry."

Kaoru was even more confused. She didn't want Kenshin to feel bitter on whatever was eating him whole. "It is okay...you aren't at fault. Come," She grabbed his hand and the elevator made its third stop. "I'm sure Hiroto and the others will be happy to see someone other than me."

' _If only an apology was enough, Kaoru…'_ Kenshin thought.

They entered the room-Kenshin assumed was Hiroto's. Hiroto was the only child in the room. An IV was attached to his left hand-and fluid was entering his body through the IV. He was a fairly skinny child that the robe he wore hanged loose. He had no set of hair. He was sitting up on his bed and staring blankly out the window.

"Hiroto-chan," Kaoru called.

The blank stare vanished from Hiroto and he turned his head. "Kaoru!" A smile formed on his face.

Kaoru returned the smile and walked over to the boy's bed. She set on the nearest chair. Kenshin was hesitant to enter the room further. He felt out of place.

"I heard from your mama they readmitted you," Kaoru reached for Hiroto's hand. She held it carefully, her fingers avoiding the IV. She knew how much it hurt when someone tugged on those things.

"I'm scared, Kaoru…I don't want to die," Hiroto's eyes filled with tears.

"Have faith, Hiroto…do not let death conquer you," Kaoru brushed her fingers on the boy cheek. She wiped a tear that managed to escape his eyes. "The doctors here can create miracles…" ' _As they did with me,'_ she wanted to say…however with Kenshin in the room she held back. "know that your parents are waiting for you."

"But what if I don't wake up?"

"You will."

"But-"

"And remember you aren't going through this alone. You have people here that will fight with you to make sure you live another day. They will not let death take you. I know they won't."

"But-"

Kaoru poked Hiro's nose. "No buts…here." Kaoru reached into the bag she was holding. She brought out a stuffed tiger and gave it to Hiroto. "This tiger will give you the strength to survive."

Hiroto took hold of the plushy tiger. His eyes sparkled. "Wow! Really?"

Kaoru nodded. "And when you wake up, he'll be there."

"Thank you, Kaoru. I love it."

"It wasn't me who got it," She turned to Kenshin. Hiroto suddenly noticed Kenshin.

Kenshin had been quiet the whole time…listening and watching.

"He did?" Hiroto asked.

Kaoru nodded at the same time Kenshin hesitantly got further into the room until he was standing behind Kaoru. "It will give you a lot of strength, Hiroto, that it will," He managed to say.

Hiroto's smile grew even more. "Thank you, thank you." He hugged the toy closely as if it meant the world. He was no longer alone in this situation.

They stayed in the room for a half hour chatting with Hiroto. The tension that had been eating Kenshin somehow managed to escape through the whole thing. The money he spent made him feel good inside, because it was for something good. He and Kaoru bid their farewells to Hiroto and went to visit some of the other children. Each one of them were given a gift-including those that visited Kaoru in the playroom. The kids- surprisingly- all knew Kaoru. It was as if she was their light-their hope. She made them smile, laugh...she held them when they cried, and she gave them hope that another day would come. It was if she understood them.

-:-

Time was late, but the day was not over. Kenshin and Kaoru went to a restaurant near the hospital. Kaoru had ordered a light meal. It was salad, mixed in with chicken, and all types of other vegetables. Kenshin didn't really get much himself. He chose a sandwich with a set of French fries. And again he did not allow Kaoru to pay no matter how she protested.

"Do you do this all the time?" Kenshin asked curiously.

Kaoru picked on her salad. She nibbled on the ends. "When I get the chance and when father gives me the money."

"You surprise me, Kaoru, that you do."

Kaoru wasn't sure what to think of Kenshin's comment. "Is it bad?"

Kenshin picked a fry and ate it. "No…it isn't bad."

Kaoru sighed relieved. She feared for a second Kenshin would find it weird…or…get suspicious of her health.

"Is that why you value life a lot?"

"Yes..." It was sort of the truth. "knowing that death is near…it-it makes you want to live every day that passes as if it were the last. You hold those days…you cherish them, cherish the small things. That is why life is so special. It is the best gift ever."

"You speak as if you gone through it yourself."

Kaoru gasped. She quickly waved her hands in front of her and laughed. "Oh no….th-that is what I think because they go through it is all."

Kenshin nodded, but he did not drop his suspicious. There was something about Kaoru he still did not know. It was tugging at him. He ate another fry. He would not push her for the answer, because it looked like Kaoru wasn't going to give it to him. He would find out somehow.

-:-

"That was a good date, wasn't it?" Kaoru asked after Kenshin dropped her at the train station near the school.

Kenshin smiled. Yes, he had to admit in the end it was best date in his time. "It was, Kaoru… that it was." He ran his fingers through Kaoru's cheek and brushed some strands of loose hair behind her ear.

Kaoru blushed a deep shade of pink and Kenshin was making it impossible not to. His fingers continued to move- brushing against her lower lip. Her heart was racing as he did so. She closed her eyes and lifted her chin hoping-but also doubting this day would be the day.

Kenshin stared at Kaoru's lips. They were seeking attention-begging to be kissed. His thumb brushed against her lower lip again and he found himself leaning in close and closer. His thumb moved aside and his lips touched hers. Kaoru wasn't given enough time to react, because the kiss soon ended.

"Goodnight, Kaoru," Kenshin whispered.

Kaoru placed her hands over her mouth-she was certain now that she was a tomato. "N-night, Kenshin."

-to be continued

 _A/N: Please Review. I look forward to everyone's reviews and I love reading them._

 _Review Responds_

 _ **Oyuu-Saramoto14- I was trying to find a way to get Megumi as a good character. It was tough and yeah…Sano is a jerk. Thank you**_

 _ **Asuka-chan- Yup he is. I think Kenshin is in denial with his feelings for Kaoru or was…I still am not sure if there will be an a/k side, but who knows…I let the story guide me. There were many times this story went against my imagination. Lol…that will take a bit more chapters…and thank you**_

 _ **Guest- Thank you**_

 _ **Kokoronagomu- That I truly have to agree with…some of the bullying that happened to Kaoru has happened to me. I was trying to see how realistic I could make the bullying so I gave her some of mine. Though I am not as strong as she is and she has something else to deal with it. We will see what hope there is for Kaoru… I don't have any attention of having Kenshin give his heart to Kaoru…sounds wrong…all of that will come near the end. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Sarana Ishtar- Maybe in about five or four more chapters before Kenshin actually finds out. There are already a lot of hints and I think he is picking on it. And thank you for your patients.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Warning: Abuse**_

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Thirteen**

 _ **Eleven years ago**_

 _It was the night of a new moon. The stars were barely seen through the skyscrapers of Tokyo city. A twenty-three year old woman was walking down the streets- holding the hand of a little red headed boy. Her hair was similar in color as his, but a redish brown. Their eyes were the same color-amethyst. She was wearing a mini black skirt and a red tight fitted blouse that squeezed her breast-exposing some of it. She passed a few men that couldn't resist looking at her exposed cleavage. She walked passed them with her head held low. Her black heeled shoes echoed on the cemented floor._

 _The little boy glanced up at the woman as they walked far away from the crowd and in an area unknown. The lights that lit the city became dimmer and it was falling quiet._

" _Mommy, where are we going?" He asked._

"Be quiet _!" She snapped._

 _The boy flinched._

 _They kept walking until they came across a park. There was a playground for children and some cherry trees and oaks. Near the light pools benches stood. A few of the benches were near the trees. The mother pulled on the little boy and tossed him onto the bench._

" _You stay here...and don't think about following me."_

" _W-where are you going, Mommy?"_

" _I'm not telling some brat like you."_

 _The little boy frowned._

 _The mother turned around._

 _Panicked-and afraid of being left in the dark the little boy fell off the bench and reached for his mother's hand. "Mommy!"_

 _The mother pulled her hand back only to smack him across the cheek. The little boy fell face first onto the dirt. He placed a hand on his cheek and felt tears sting his eyes._

" _Don't you dare call me mommy again. I'm not your mommy…" The mother turned away from the boy and walked off the same way they came. The little boy got up to follow, but out of the blue a group of men blocked his path._

" _Mommy" He tried to get passed them without success._

" _HAHA! Thank you for the little gift, Kayo!" One man said._

 _The mother stopped for a mere second. "As long as I don't see him, he is all yours." And then she was off again._

" _Mommy!" The little boy pushed one of the men to get to Kayo._

" _You ain't going anywhere, brat," One of the men grabbed him by the collar and held him back._

" _Let me go! Mommy!"_

"S _hut him up won't you,Goro!" One man said annoyed._

" _Be quiet you, brat!" Goro –the one who held him by the collar- tossed him over his shoulder. The boy's back hit the bench. The boy gasped in pain that soured through his whole body. "Mommy!" He called after the now gone woman._

" _Shut it!" Another man kicked him on the stomach._

 _The boy yelped, his hand went to his stomach._

" _Can't you see your mom doesn't even want you," and he continued to kick him. The others joined in beating him with their legs and arms._

" _Mommy," The boy cried through the pain, hoping she could hear him and stop these men._

" _You know your mother said you ruined her life."_

" _No," the boy shook his head not wanting to listen to their words. His mother loved him, didn't she?_

" _Let's make this more fun," One of the men pulled out a hidden dagger._

 _The other two laughed and they too pulled out their own. "Let this be a lesson, kid," Goro kneeled onto the floor. The tip of his dagger dipped into the boy's left cheek. The boy screamed as it slid from his cheek bone to his chin. The same happened across the same wound. This made the men laugh in unison. They were enjoying the sound of his aching screams._

"Mommy!" Kenshin shot out of his bed, panting. His hands were reaching for the lady he once called mother, but there was no one there. His heart was beating loudly against his chest and the room was spinning in circles. His red hair was wet from the sweat on his clothes and skin. Kenshin clasped a hand over his mouth. Hot tears dripped from his eyes and landed onto the black covers.

' _W-why did I dream about my past'_ Kenshin wondered between cries. The tears continued to fall as the memory kept playing like a broken record in his head. It was one of those memories he forced himself to forget, because the pain of both his parents abandoning him was hard to bare. He didn't want to remember the father who left his mom, because he had another love across the seas. He did not want to remember the mother who blamed him for ruining her life, because he had been born.

More tears landed onto the covers. He couldn't stop them…he squeezed the covers. He tried fighting them back…to stop them…

" _It is okay to cry in times like this"_ A little girl's voice –and a familiar one- rang in his ear.

Kenshin gasped-who was that voice just now? He got off his bed and looked around the room to search for the little girl he just heard. She had to be somewhere in this room…why would her voice be so clear, but there was no one. What was this? Was it another part of his past? Kenshin closed his eyes-he was trying to remember who the little voice belonged to, but when he did the thugs memory returned. He shook his head. He couldn't. He did not want to live through the past again.

He grabbed his school uniform in the closet- despite being a bit early to change and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower water on to hot and set the clothes over the sink counter. He tugged his pajamas and undergarment off and tossed them into the hamper. He entered the shower. The hot water smacked his back and hit his face. He closed his eyes-allowing the warm water to ease his bones.

Why did he dream about the past all of a sudden? Could that hospital been the trigger? That children's hospital looked very familiar as if he had been there before, but he didn't remember. The memory was blocked and he was afraid to bring that memory back. Kenshin placed his hand on the wall. Maybe he had that nightmare as punishment…that could be. It had to. Karma got those who did badly-did it not? Yes, since this whole game started. When Kenshin had agreed to the bet, he wanted to prove to Sanosuke and his friends that he could handle someone crazy as Kaoru, but Kaoru was not crazy. She was not weird…and she was not stupid. She was far from those kinds of things. She proved to be very smart. She had challenged him and it made him want her. She smiled often-despite that loneliness in her eyes. It made him want to hold her. Her kindness…and selflessness…she did not deserve this.

And Karma knew…

Kenshin fingers turned into fist. He had to end this bet even if it meant losing. If anything he actually wanted to be with Kaoru.

Yes

He wanted to be with her without a bet on his shoulders. He needed to make it up to her…give her the love she had been seeking from him.

Was that what the memory was forcing him to do? No...not forcing...

Was it selfish to want to escape the darkness and seek light from her?

' _Kaoru…'_

-:-

Aoshi was getting ready for school when his phone suddenly rang. He grabbed the phone to check on the caller.

' _Idiot –Rooster'_ said the caller-id.

Aoshi adjusted the tie on his uniform before answering the call. "Mind explaining why you are calling so early?" he asked coldly. He entered his bathroom, grabbed his hair gel and comb and began brushing his hair.

"Megumi dumped me…she dumped me."

"Don't you usually tell Himura your issues?" He placed his phone on speaker, set the phone aside, and grabbed his hair gel.

Sanosuke tsked. "That friend of mine will only say I deserve it for ruining his date with Kaoru."

Aoshi's hand froze while rubbing the gel together. Himura took Kaoru on a date? Was he going to tinker with Kaoru's feelings for this stupid bet? Aoshi couldn't let this game continue. He had to snatch Kaoru before the game was over or she'd end up suffocating.

"And you expect me to sympathize with you?" Aoshi asked. He really did not care if Sanosuke's relationship ended with Megumi. He was one of those people that sometimes needed a kick in his life.

"I'm really annoyed with this game. Ever since it started my fox has sided with that crazy-Kamiya. I don't even remember her ever meeting that girl."

"They met during the summer when Kaoru was at the children's hospital."

"Wait? How do you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Why would they allow a crazy woman to visit a bunch of sick children? She might make them worse."

Aoshi grabbed his phone and ended the call. Sanosuke was a handful…literally. Aoshi found him a nuisance, but only dealt with him because he considered Himura and Takani good friends. Sanosuke was a straight out bully. Aoshi wasn't fond of bullies, which was why he hated most of his fangirls. They picked on Misao and Kaoru.

Aoshi skimmed through his phone, until he came across Han'nya's number. "Han'nya," He said the second Han'nya answered.

"Yes, leader," Han'nya asked.

"Take me to Kamiya's house."

-:-

Kaoru woke up with the morning light hitting her sapphire eyes. She placed her hand over her eyes to block the light. She wasn't ready to greet the next morning. She wanted to stay in dream land, to dream about her date with Kenshin. She still could not believe her first kiss was with him. It was short, but she did not care. She moved her hand to the covers and held them close to her chin. She squealed happily.

' _My first kiss,'_ she giggled.

She hoped off her bed, grabbed her school uniform and quickly changed into them. She skipped into the hallway bathroom and did her morning routine. The routine was brushing her teeth, washing her face, and combing her hair. She left her hair down and used a little red ribbon to hold a small part of her hair on the left side. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She felt beautiful. She skipped out of the room. She almost bumped into Yahiko on the way to the stairs.

"You seem happy this early," Yahiko grumbled and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He was a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, was I too loud?" Kaoru asked.

Yahiko yawned. "I rather you be loud than see you passed out in the mornings."

Kaoru patted Yahiko on the head."I was given the best medicine to be strong." And that medicine was her kiss with Kenshin. She did not mention that to her brother.

"I'm glad to see you are happy, sis, don't push it though. Remember doctors say-"

"Too much excitement is not good for the heart," Kaoru finished and pouted. She inhaled and exhaled to calm herself. "I'm going to make breakfast, okay. Bacon and eggs sound good?"

"Don't burn the bacon like you did last time."

Kaoru nodded. She met her father in the kitchen and greeted him. She walked around the kitchen to set up breakfast. Koshijirou set on his dining chair, reading the newspaper, and sipping some coffee.

"You look quite well today, my daughter," He said. He set the newspaper aside to observe his daughter. He couldn't help but worry each day that passed. He had this fear that some day before his passing; time would take her away.

Kaoru turned to her dad. "I had the best date yesterday, papa, I can't stop reliving it in my memory."

"I better meet this guy and make sure he is good for you. I don't want my daughter dating some loser."

Kaoru pouted. She scrambled the eggs and in another pan fried the bacon. "He is a good person, papa, remember…that boy I met eleven years ago."

"The one who gave you the sketch book and tried staying until you had awakened?" Koshijirou asked.

Kaoru nodded. She placed the scrambled eggs in three separate plates. "Yeah…him…"

"Yes. He was a good kid…so I'm guessing you are with him?"

Kaoru nodded again and smiled. All she needed was for Kenshin to remember.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yahiko's voice rang from the hallway. He opened the door. "Who are you?"

"Excuse me, is Kamiya here?"

That voice? Kaoru ran out of the kitchen. Aoshi was standing at the front of the door. "Aoshi…"

Aoshi's cold eyes met hers. "I thought of giving you a ride to school."

Koshijirou stepped out of the kitchen and stared at their new guest. "I thought your boyfriend had red hair, Kaoru?"

"He is a friend," Kaoru answered. She was surprised Aoshi even knew where she lived…then again he used some sort of magic to get her medical records. That was when she remembered she needed to get them. "I'll be right back." Kaoru ran up the stairs toward her room.

"So what brings you here…name?" Koshijirou asked Aoshi.

"I am Shinomori Aoshi. I'm the student president," Aoshi answered.

"Well aren't you a nice kid, so what brings you here if you aren't my daughter's date?"

"I want to give her a ride to school," Aoshi stepped aside to show the car that was waiting for him and Kaoru. It was the black BMW. Koshijirou whistled. It was the first he ever seen a fancy car.

Kaoru returned with a folder in her hands. She placed the folder in her backpack. "I guess I better get going. Yahiko, you are responsible for the bacon." She tossed her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Yeah," Yahiko agreed.

"Wait," Koshijirou grabbed Kaoru by the back of her collar before she could reach the front door. "Take your medicine first."

Kaoru huffed, but did as her father said. The medicine was on top of the kitchen counter. She tossed a pill into her mouth and drank some water. She went over to check on the bacon to see that it was already cooked. She turned the stove off, grabbed a slice of bacon to eat on the way to the front door.

"Bye, papa," She waved at Koshijirou and left the house.

Once the door was closed and blocking her family from Aoshi and her she began a new conversation. "Did you really come to pick me up?" She asked.

"I know trains are bit crowded in the mornings," Aoshi explained as he led Kaoru to the car. Han'nya had the back passenger door open waiting for them. "So I thought you might like a ride for a change."

Kaoru giggled. "I guess it doesn't hurt to ride in style…but-"she suddenly thought of Misao. Misao would not be happy to know she got a ride from Aoshi and she did not. "May we go get Misao?"

"I do not know where you friend lives," Aoshi said. He was hoping to get away from having to pick up that girl.

"She lives across the street," Kaoru pointed to the house in front of hers.

Aoshi sighed. This was a change of events. "Very well, wait here." He walked across the street and rang the doorbell to Misao's home.

An old man answered the door. "W-who are you?" he demanded angrily.

"OKINA, HE IS A FRIEND!" Kaoru said loud enough for the old man to here.

"Oh, I assume you are here to pick up Misao?" Okina asked Aoshi and Aoshi nodded once. "MISAO! HURRY UP! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

"I'm coming!" Misao sang from up the stairs. She skipped down and stopped when she saw who was at the door. "Aoshi-sama!"

"Let's go," he said and turned around to return to the car.

"Some friend you have," Okina stared at his granddaughter.

Misao giggled. "I like him that way," She winked at Okina and left to join Aoshi in the car. She stopped a few steps away when she noticed Kaoru waiting. ' _Why is his car at Kaoru's home?'_

"If you don't get in the car by the time I'm there, we're leaving," Aoshi warned without glancing back.

"R-right," Misao ran to open the other passenger door. She got inside and was expecting Aoshi to sit alongside her; instead he chose to sit on the other side. This made Kaoru sit in the middle. Han'nya got into his driver seat and started the car.

"I-I don't understand…why he didn't sit with me?" She whispered to Kaoru as the car drove off.

"Maybe he likes the window seat," Kaoru guessed in the same tone as Misao.

Misao frowned. Her heart was telling her something different. "By the way how was your date with Himura?" Misao asked changing the subject and saying it loud for Aoshi to hear so that he knew Kaoru wasn't available and she was.

"Oh," Kaoru's face turned pink. "It was the best."

"Oh! That face," Misao poked Kaoru's cheek. "Something happened, didn't it? Tell, tell!"

Kaoru blushed even more. "Well…h-he kissed me."

"Ahh!" Misao squealed happy to hear the news. "I knew he liked you. I'm so happy."

Kaoru giggled.

"A kiss can also have no meaning," Aoshi interrupted the girls' conversation.

Both Kaoru and Misao froze.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"It is love, Aoshi-sama," Misao glared at him.

"Don't you think it is weird he asked you out of the blue when he has ignored you for many years?" Aoshi asked.

Kaoru felt a pinch in her heart. Her smile turned into a frown. "I-I did at first…but he kept persisting me…so I thought ma-maybe he did like me."

"Is that all you really considered…"

Kaoru felt coldness in her feet. Was she falling into a trap?

"Stop it, Aoshi," Misao scolded. "Himura maybe was afraid his friends would not approve so he pretended to ignore Kaoru, but now he doesn't have to."

"I'm saying don't drop your guard," Aoshi peeked at the girls.

Misao huffed, why was Aoshi bringing Kaoru down? She had an urge to hit him. Kenshin was the best thing that happened to Kaoru, and Misao wasn't going to even let her crush ruin it for her. Kaoru deserved this happiness.

"I suggest it for your friend's health," Aoshi continued.

Misao frowned. "You know?"

"My family are spies that work for the government…they can get any information in days."

"That is how he knows about my health," Kaoru answered, not happy that Aoshi knew, but at least it gave her another friend.

Misao blinked. She had forgotten Aoshi had some connections with the government. She placed her hand around Kaoru's shoulder and rubbed her back. "Kaoru-chan, be happy okay. Don't let Aoshi bring you down. Himura is a good guy, I know he is."

Kaoru only nodded, but the feeling she had when Kenshin started hitting on her resurfaced. That warning never left even when they started dating. Something was telling her that she was falling into a trap…but she didn't let it get her because it was a dream she wanted since that day she met him. ' _Kenshin…'_

-:-

Kenshin decided in order for this game to end he had to speak with Sanosuke and Shishio. He started with Sanosuke. He went to his friend's house. His friend didn't even live far and knocked on the door. Sano lived alone and in an apartment. He wasn't close with his father, and his father didn't want him anywhere near his family and had Sano live alone. Sanosuke answered the door on the seventh knock.

"Hey, this is the first time you've come this early," He said a bit groggy.

"We need to talk," Kenshin said.

Sanosuke left the door open. "Well we can't do it here, or we'll end up late." He grabbed his bag.

Kenshin nodded. Walking to the school was enough time for this conversation he had planned. Sanosuke grabbed his half eaten toast, placed on his shoes, locked the door, and followed Kenshin down the stairs of the complex building.

"You know because of your so called girlfriend, Megumi broke up with me," Sanosuke said angry. "I hope you get her for this."

Kenshin sighed. "Do you only think about yourself, Sano?"

"Of course I do, man, after my dad left me I had no choice but to think for myself."

"Sano, I don't want to do this game anymore…the bet needs to end."

"Wow? What happened to your determination to win? Let me guess," Sanosuke smirked. "Her speech about life annoyed you and you could not bear it anymore." Sanosuke laughed. "I told you, you wouldn't last."

"No…I want to be with Kaoru without this bet hanging on my shoulders," Kenshin answered.

Sanosuke stopped on his steps. "Did you hit your head or something? This is crazy-Kamiya we are talking about."

"She isn't crazy, that she isn't"

"Don't you remember she made you look like a fool in front of everyone? She probably thought if she asked you out in front of the other students you'd say yes."

"T-that was my fault. I was with Tomoe at that time…"

"Yeah so…still makes her stupid."

"Sano! " Kenshin blocked Sanosuke's path down the sidewalk. "Why do you keep targeting her for your own game?"

"'Cause she annoys me…she thinks she is the shit when really she is nothing…I don't even get why she bothers attending our school when no one even likes her. God, she should disappear."

"I doubt Kaoru thinks herself better than anyone…and I like her," Kenshin admitted. "No…I think its more."

"W-wait, you can't possibly be in love with that girl. Stop, Kenshin, she is going to infect you. Look because of her my relationship with my fox is ruined. You'll make her pay for that, right?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Sano, this bet is over. If you want me to pay for your meals for the whole school year…fine, but I want to be with Kaoru….and you can keep your money after the three months are over."

"You serious?"

"Try getting to know her, Sano, and even you will see who she is." Kenshin turned away from Sanosuke and continued walking toward the school without bothering to wait.

Sanosuke couldn't believe his friend. He felt betrayed. He wanted to make Kaoru pay for ruining his relationship with Megumi.

. _Sanosuke's flashback._

" _Okay, foxy," Sanosuke slid his arms around Megumi's waist. "Don't forget you owe me for dealing with that loser." They were on the bus that was heading back home. He could not wait to have Megumi in her room and have his hands run all over her._

 _Megumi elbowed Sanosuke in the stomach. Sanosuke hissed in pain. "After the way you treated her…you expect me to reward you."_

" _You promised, remember," Sanosuke reminded. He held onto his stomach._

 _Megumi glared at Sanosuke. "You didn't even bother trying to make her a friend. You even ruined her date with Ken-san."_

" _Come on," Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "This date is only a game, remember?"_

" _And that game will hurt Kaoru if it continues."_

" _She will get over it."_

" _Will she, Sanosuke, will she?" Megumi asked annoyed._

" _You are taking this too serious. She will be out of our sight once the game is over. There is no need to know her," he slid his arms around Megumi again. She moved away before they locked her in place._

" _I can't with you anymore…we are over," and Megumi got off the next stop despite not being the stop home. Sanosuke was about to get off himself, but the bus door slammed on his face._

 _-end of flashback_

-:-

"Thank you for the ride, Aoshi," Kaoru said. She got off the same side Misao did. She could sense something was wrong with her friend because of Aoshi, but she did not understand what it was. The three of them were walking toward the school gate. Megumi saw them and waved at the two girls.

"Wow, when did you and Takani-chan become friends?" Misao asked surprised that a popular girl like Megumi was greeting someone like them.

"We've been somewhat friends since last year." Kaoru skipped toward Megumi and greeted her.

"Did something good happen?" Megumi asked when she noticed the complete happiness in Kaoru.

Kaoru only nodded.

"I see, your date with Ken-san must have ended well."

Kaoru nodded again.

Megumi smiled. Maybe Kenshin was coming to the realization that Kaoru was different from Tomoe. Megumi knew about Kaoru's kind heart because of last summer. They met at the children's hospital. Megumi was there with her father-working as an assistant doctor. She had noticed Kaoru enter the hospital. At first she wasn't happy to see her and like Sanosuke refused to acknowledge her existence. That changed when she saw how happy the kids were to see her. She only briefly spoke with Kaoru during Kaoru's visits to the hospital. That was why when she heard Sanosuke's desire to mess with Kaoru she tried to persuade Kenshin out of it. She knew Kenshin was good at heart –though sometimes his past clouded his judgement- and that Kaoru would end up hurt.

"Speaking of Ken-san, he is here," Megumi said at the second she noticed Kenshin arriving to the school by himself. He looked bothered-disturbed.

Kaoru quickly turned. "Kenshin," She waved at him.

His disturbance had disappeared to Megumi's surprise.

"Kaoru," He hugged her once she was in his reach.

This made Kaoru blush.

"Must have been a good date after all," Misao whispered to Aoshi and stared at the two in awe.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. What was Himura up to now?

Kenshin loosened his arms around her, but his hand ended up holding hers. He was staring into her eyes with this new expression...

"We better be heading inside before the bell rings," Megumi interrupted the two, though she did not want to.

They all went together toward the school complex.

"By the way, why isn't that rooster with you?" Misao asked curiously.

"Who?" Megumi asked, pretending not to know who Sanosuke was.

"Isn't he always with you?"

"Oh me and him…we are yesterday's news."

Kaoru and Misao were both surprised. For as long as they had known, Megumi and Sanosuke had been dating since middle school. Many people thought the couple would be inseparable. Kaoru wondered what led to their end. Was it because of her? She did not want to be responsible for ruining someone else's happiness even if that someone was hurting her.

She felt Kenshin squeeze her hand. "He had it coming, that he did."

Kaoru blinked. "You think so…"

"They've been fighting for some time," Kenshin answered. "It was coming to its end."

"Okay…"

-:-

"So you are telling me he is ending the bet?" Shishio asked through his phone call with Sanosuke. Sanosuke wasn't at the school yet, he was leaning on one of rails meant for bikes with his phone on his ear. He had called Shishio-and he knew Shishio wouldn't be in school yet. They both had this habit of being late to school and so did Yumi.

"Tsk," Sanosuke spat on the floor. "If I had known he was going to fall for her I would not have made this game. I don't see what he sees in a loser…but yeah he is ending the bet."

He heard Shishio laugh. "So his captain post means nothing to him anymore…she must mean something to him."

"I don't care…I only want her to pay for ruining my relationship with Megumi. Because of her I can't sleep with my girl anymore."

Shishio laughed again. "You love to put your problems on others. "

Sanosuke glared at his phone. "She is the problem."

Shishio continued to laugh. "Relax, the bet isn't over...Sanosuke."

Sanosuke forward his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Remember, we said he has to last one to three months with that Kamiya."

"Yeah," Sanosuke nodded, but he was still confused.

"We never said he couldn't fall in love with the girl."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying if he sticks with the girl…he wins."

"Wait? You want him to win?"

"Let me tell you this. It will be a win for the both of us."

-to be continued

 _ **A/N: Please review**_

 **Review responds**

 _ **Taishou- Hehe, thank you for the review.**_

 _ **Oyuu-Saramoto14- Yeah… I notice mostly those that get bullied are often nice, kind people. I think that was what was holding him back, but not anymore. And thank you**_

 _ **karupin13- Yes and he is probably going to find out soon. I had no intentions of making him a bad character, but my story led me in that direction. Weird how sometimes the character turns on us. Lol. And thank you for your review**_

 _ **kaoruca- I hope this is long for you**_ _ **I will try to update some more later.**_

 _ **Saki-Hime- Yes, who knows how this well affect Kaoru in the end. I don't think Kenshin wants to let Kaoru know about the bet, because he knows or probably fears it will ruin his relationship with Kaoru.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Yes I admit Sanosuke is ooc. There is a reason why he is mean to Kaoru, and it will be revealed somewhere within this or the next chapter. Will edit when I have time. I apologize in advance for many grammar mistakes._

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Fourteen**

" _Relax the bet isn't over"_

What was Shishio up to? Sanosuke did not know, but apparently the game wasn't over. Of course it wasn't over. Kenshin was still with Kaoru. However, that made this game boring. Sanosuke did not understand why Kenshin wanted to stay with the girl- he considered to be crazy. He wanted Kenshin to think of Kaoru the way he did. He could not stand the girl. She ruined his relationship with the most beautiful girl in the school Megumi. His happiness, his love…gone.

He glared at Kaoru throughout the class time. They set very close. This made it easy to pick on her when the teacher was not looking. He kicked the leg of her chair. Kaoru's face almost hit the desk. She caught herself in time. Sanosuke smirked. Kaoru shot him a glare. He flipped her off. Kaoru rolled her eyes and returned to her drawing.

Sanosuke leaned over his desk. He crossed his arms over the desk. "So what did you do, Missy, to seduce Kenshin?"

Kaoru's pencil froze for a second. She did not understand Sanosuke's question.

"Did you strip for him? Give yourself to him?"

Kaoru smacked her hands on the desk, turned around, and slapped Sanosuke on the face.

The room fell quiet. Sanosuke placed a hand on his cheek. Did he just get slapped?

"Kamiya, we do not approve of fighting in this school," Hoji scolded. He held his textbook over the desk. "Please go to the office."

Kaoru blinked. Of all people to send to the office she had to be the one. She grabbed her sketchbook and Pencil, and left the classroom. Sanosuke fought back a laugh that was tempted to escape his throat. That was what the bitch deserved for hitting him. He wasn't aware of the glares he was receiving from his friends and Misao.

-:-

Kaoru fell onto the chair in the vice-principal's office. The vice-principal was not in his office yet. Kaoru sighed and returned to her drawing. The time in class she decided to draw multiple flowers and vines. She furrowed her brow. The drawing was no longer satisfying. Sanosuke had ruined one of her very few pleasures.

For as long as Kaoru could remember, she knew of Sanosuke's dislike. She did not know how much he detested her, however, it was enough for him to find a reason to hit her. The question was why? Then again, all of the students in this school found something to hate. 'Her hair was too black'. Kaoru took hold of a loose strand of hair. She ran her fingers through them. ' _Hypocrites'_ Many students at this school had black hair. How was her hair different? 'She liked girls'. How did that rumor come to surface? Was it because she was hanging around with Misao?

Kaoru held up her nose. Misao was her only loyal friend. They could spread many lies about her and Misao. She would not let it ruin her friendship with her best friend. But because of her, Misao was also a target of bullying. Kaoru frowned. There was no escape no matter what she did.

"Got called into my office for hitting someone, Kamiya. This is a first," A tall man with amber narrow eyes that appeared to be glowing stepped into the office. He was one of those vice-principals you dared not mess with, unless you had a death wish. He grabbed his rolling-desk chair and set down. "I keep suggesting, Kamiya, that you transfer."

Kaoru swallowed. She could feel the uneven rhythm of her heart pound against her chest. Kaoru placed a hand to her chest. It hurt…but she wasn't sure if it was because of her health or the stress that came when she heard the word 'transfer.' The vice-principle knew of the bullies, and he knew about Kaoru's health. She was often sent to his office because some school had requested she attend theirs. One of those schools was a high class private school. They even went far to offer her a scholarship. Kaoru held herself. That would mean losing Kenshin, and she couldn't. She kept rejecting their offer.

"I won't suspend you for hitting a student," The vice-principle continued as if not noticing Kaoru's action. "But the next time this happens I will have you transfer."

"What?" Kaoru stood up from her seat. She would have to transfer, because of someone like Sanosuke if this incident repeated again?

"Those student might shorten your life. I will not risk our school being responsible for your wellbeing."

"No, I do not want to transfer, Saitou-sensei," Kaoru almost cried.

"Do you not consider the risk of staying in this school, Kamiya? Are you desperate to shorten your own life?"

Kaoru's lips trembled. Tears filled her eyes. She knew it was best for her own health…but what if she would never see Kenshin again. There was a reason why she was able to see him again after so many years. She might never get that chance again. Kaoru wiped the tears that slid down her eyes. She had to be strong. She could not let the students hurt her any further. Kaoru sniffed and wiped more tears that fell.

"You are dismissed. You can go home if it is what you need," Saitou got up from his seat. He left Kaoru in his office. Kaoru fell to her knees, her hands landed in front of her. The tears would not stop even though she was given one more chance. But it was only one.

-:-

The bell for lunch rang. Some students stayed in the classroom, and others left to eat elsewhere. Kaoru had not returned. Kenshin went to look for her, and Megumi followed Sanosuke. Aoshi had gone to the student's council office, and Misao stayed in the classroom.

Sanosuke ended up in the roof with Shishio and Yumi. He was eating his food without a care in the world. Megumi crossed her arms and stood behind the rooster. Sanosuke froze with a piece of fish in his mouth.

"S'up, foxy," Sanosuke said between bites. He recognized her by her shadow. "Come to get me back?"

"What did you say to Kaoru?" Megumi demanded.

Sanosuke shrugged his shoulders. It was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"My, my when did the lot of you like that raccoon?" Yumi asked. She fanned herself and pecked Shishio on the cheek.

Megumi ignored Yumi's remark. She reached for Sanosuke's ear and pulled. "I'm talking to you, Rooster."

"I did nothing wrong, foxy," Sanosuke argued. He hissed in pain. He was so tempted to smack Megumi's hand away, but he did not want to give Megumi more reason to hate him.

Megumi loosened her hold on Sanosuke's ear. She placed a hand to her forehead. She shook her head. "I don't even understand why you have to pick on her, all of you?" She pointed to Yumi and Shishio.

Yumi placed a hand over her mouth the same time a laugh escaped her throat. Shishio smirked. He was enjoying the mess the game had made. He laughed loudly not caring if the fox lady heard.

"Why are you laughing?" Megumi demanded.

"I'm only enjoying the show," Shishio winked. He sipped his juice.

Megumi grumbled. Why was Shishio even part of their gang? Everyone knew this man had a sadistic side, and that smile on his face made her feel uncomfortable. That smile was asking for trouble.

"I'm not wasting my time with you guys," Megumi turned away from the gang. It would be the first time she'd have her lunch without Sanosuke. It was partly sad; however, a part of her said it was the right thing.

-:-

Misao picked on her rice with her chopsticks. A huge frown was on her face. She nibbled on a grain of rice. Even though she barely touched her food her stomach felt full. It was as if she ate her own sadness. She tried not to let Aoshi's constant rejection bring her down. She told herself that she was used to it, but she was not. She would laugh it off many times. This time she couldn't…

Despite what Kaoru said about Aoshi, she had this feeling that Aoshi was into Kaoru. She had seen the way Aoshi looked at Kaoru when Kaoru left the classroom. Aoshi rarely showed his emotions to anyone. With Kaoru it was different. Why? Misao squeezed her chopsticks.

She thought Aoshi would be interested in her not Kaoru. Did they not say that opposites attract? Misao was loud and happy. Aoshi was calm and collected. They were perfect for each other.

"Aoshi-sama, why did you pick me for the trip?" Misao asked herself. _If you like Kaoru, why not her?_

Misao gasped at a sudden thought. Maybe he asked her and not Kaoru in order to get close to Kaoru. They all knew Kaoru liked Kenshin, and Aoshi knew Kaoru would pick Kenshin for the trip to Kyoto. Misao gripped her fingers in fist. She felt jealousy, jealousy toward her friend Kaoru. Misao froze. No! She could not be jealous of her only best friend. Maybe Aoshi was just worried, and that was why he gave Kaoru that look.

' _Yes that has to be it,_ ' Misao thought to herself.

-:-

"Kenny-sama!" Kenshin was blocked by some of his fangirls on the way to the school's office.

"Excuse me," Kenshin tried to walk passed the girls without any success. They formed a circle around him, and as he tried walking passed the gap, they would block his way. If he used to think Kaoru was crazy then these girls were psychotic.

"Where you going? Come join us for lunch!" Girls said to him left and right.

He smiled politely. "I'm going to have my lunch with my girlfriend, that I am."

"You really are not going out with that crazy Kamiya, are you, Kenny-sama?" A tall girl in front of him asked.

"Yes I am, and Kaoru is not crazy," Kenshin shook his head. Now that he saw the real Kaoru he thought differently. She was what he wanted…and desired.

Another girl next to the tall one pouted. "But, Kenny-sama, I heard she has been sleeping around with that weasel girl."

"I will never forgive anyone who spreads another lie about my girlfriend," Kenshin's eyes shifted into a hint of amber. The girls all froze in place. It was the first they had ever seen Kenshin angry at them. Most of the time, those color of eyes were aimed -during Kendo tournaments- against his opponent. It was meant to give them fear… "Now move."

The girls slowly left a gap down the hallway. Kenshin walked passed them, went straight to the school's office, and went inside. He looked around the crowd of students and secretaries that were in the hopes to find Kaoru. There were students sitting against the wall in the front of the entrance. A counter separated the secretaries, and other offices from their side. Two of the secretaries were in the front. The other three set in the middle, or against the wall. There were a few large square windows facing the school field. Two small plants rested on top of the counter on each side. Papers –from fliers to random stuff- hanged on the walls.

One of the secretaries -that were in the front- looked up at Kenshin. "How can I help you, Himura-san?"

"Um…" Kenshin placed his arms over the counter. "I am looking for Kamiya Kaoru."

"I'm sorry, Himura-san, but Kamiya- san left a few minutes ago," The secretary explained.

Kenshin blinked. "Was she suspended?"

"No. The vice-principle knows that the students like to pick on Kamiya-san a lot, so he doesn't get her in trouble if she ends up hitting one of them. It is her only defense. However, this bullying tends to pick on her health, so he had her leave for the day."

"Her health?"

"Masaki-san!" One of the other secretaries scolded the secretary that was talking to Kenshin.

"Oops," Masaki placed a hand over her mouth. "Um..." she quickly started laughing and waving her hand. "You know students who get bullied tend to stress out a lot. They get depressed and do crazy stunts. Saito-san doesn't want Kamiya-san doing anything stupid, so he made her leave."

Kenshin lifted a brow. He had a feeling that there was another part of Kaoru he did not know. It was tugging at him…as if he knew. Did he? "Thank you for letting me know, Masaki-sensei." Kenshin excused himself and left the office.

-:-

.Two days later.

Things had become different in the high school. Misao was building a distance between herself and Kaoru. She did not mean to do it on purpose, but for the past two days Aoshi kept offering Kaoru a ride. Misao wouldn't have been suspicious if it weren't for the fact that Aoshi always parked in front of Kaoru's house, not to mention Aoshi always set next to Kaoru in the car. As they often talked in the car, Aoshi would say negative things about Himura. It was as if he was trying to split Himura and Kaoru apart…Misao did not like it.

' _You are going on the trip with me, Aoshi-sama, not Kaoru,'_ Misao glared at her friend. Aoshi shouldn't be crushing on Kaoru…besides Kaoru's health wasn't so great. Aoshi would have to deal with that if he decided to be with Kaoru. Misao felt guilt feel the pit of her stomach. What was she thinking? This was her best friend she was thinking so badly about.

The other difference was that Megumi now joined Kaoru and Kenshin for lunch. Both Kenshin and Megumi had left their friends Sanosuke, Yumi, and Shishio on the roof. Sanosuke tried a few times to get Megumi back without much success, and with each failing attempt, he ended up taking his temper on Kaoru. This led to Kenshin beating him badly in kendo until he was sore to the bone.

Kenshin gave Kaoru more affection when they were alone or walking together after school. They spoke about the trip that was coming up within the very same week. He had offered to show her around Kyoto, and spoke about some of the beautiful sights he believed Kaoru would admire. Another difference was that Kenshin was weary of Kaoru's health. He paid close attention to her moves and her breathing. It was hard to detect, since Kaoru was very careful. He noticed once or twice Kaoru squeeze her fingers into fist during their lunch together. He was concerned. She'd brush it off with a laugh.

Things were definitely different.

It was only the second day after Kaoru was warned of transferring school and she realized she had to be more careful around Kenshin. She saw him watching her. She was afraid he would find out about her poor health and dump her. She feared he'd find it too much of a handful and leave her…plus she did not want to worry him. However…Kaoru stared at her finger nails. She was waiting for the school nurse to give her, her daily medicine. However, she knew this secret could not stay. She still had not forgotten that she had less than a year to live…it was in the back of her head reminding her of that end. Being with Kenshin, and having him be more loving, allowed her not to worry much.

"You seem happier," Aika-sensei gave Kaoru her pills and a cup of water.

"It is hard not to be, Aika-sensei," Kaoru said. She tossed the pills into her mouth and drank the water.

"I am happy for you, though I worry. I noticed you are no longer spending time with your friend Misao. Did something happen between you two?"

Kaoru shrugged. She did not want to talk about the distance she noticed between herself and Misao. It made her feel lonely on the inside. She knew it had something to do with Aoshi, and the way he treated Misao as if she were a fly. Kaoru bit her lower lip. She did not want her friendship with Misao to be ruined because of a boy. "I better go, Aika-sensei, my boyfriend is waiting." Kaoru quickly got up, and ran out of the nurse's office before Aika could stop her.

She felt a tug at her chest when she saw the hallway empty of Misao. Usually Misao would be waiting for her…this time Misao did not. "Misao-chan," Kaoru gulped. She missed her a lot even though it was only two days. She hugged herself and walked passed the office.

"What do you mean she is back at the hospital?"

Kaoru stopped on her tracks. That voice? She heard it for a brief second when a student came walking out of the office. It sounded like Sanosuke. She slowly walked up to the door and pressed her ear against the wall. She was hoping to hear the conversation between Sanosuke and whoever was with him.

"Which hospital is she in?"

There was a long pause…Kaoru guessed Sanosuke was on the phone.

"I want to see her, dad…are you going to keep my sister away from me even when she is struggling to survive…I know I make bad decisions…hey! Hey!"

Sanosuke's father, Kaoru guessed, hung up on Sanosuke. Kaoru frowned. She pushed herself away from the wall. Sanosuke had a sister who was struggling to survive? Kaoru bit her lower lip…no she shouldn't worry. This was the guy that picked on her every chance he had, because apparently his struggles were her fault. Sanosuke came walking out of the office. His eyes were filled with emptiness. He didn't even notice Kaoru as he walked passed her.

"How old is your sister?" Kaoru asked.

Sanosuke froze on his track. He shot Kaoru a deadly stare.

' _If looks could kill'_ Kaoru thought.

"Ain't none of your business," Sanosuke said angrily.

Kaoru held her hands in fist and stood on her own two feet. "I'm asking 'cause I might be able to help you find your sister."

"And how would someone like you know where my sister is?" Sanosuke demanded.

"Because I often visit hospitals with children in need," Kaoru snapped.

There was a long pause. "You think you'll be able to find her?"

Kaoru nodded.

"You really are going to help me find her after what I did?" Sanosuke asked in disbelief. Man was this Kamiya stupid. Sanosuke shook his head. He wanted to burst out and laugh, but the grief prevented him from doing so.

"I'm doing this for your sister," Kaoru corrected.

"She is twelve years old," Sanosuke leaned sideways on the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest. "How are you going to find her, Missy?"

"Give me her name and I will do the rest," Kaoru answered.

-to be continued

 _A/N: I'm sorry, sorry. I know this chapter is crap, but this is all I could think of. This chapter is sort of filler, before we get to the rest of the story. I am going to try and get Sanosuke on Kaoru's side. I don't know when I will update the next chapter. Please be patient. I promise I will finish this story. I'm also sorry my English is bad. English is not my best subject._

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSE**_

 _InARealPickle- English is not my best subject. Sometimes I write too fast I do not notice my own mistakes. Besides I often warn my readers about my mistakes…and you'll be seeing them a lot._

 _Gosangyoonforever- Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Artistic Ane-san- Yes. Shishio definitely has something up his sleeve. Thank you so much. Yeah. That was not my intention to make Sanosuke be such a jerk. My story ended up leading me in that direction._

 _Oyuu-Saramoto14- It is a terrible feeling to have. I was not abandoned, but my birth mom didn't want me. I can imagine what it feels like for Kenshin in this story. Shishio has something going on behind that head of his. Thank you for your review._

 _Guest- Thank you!_

 _Asuka-chan- No. I wanted Megumi to be different from the others. I wanted her to be a good person. Ha, he definitely deserved it. Yes. I need to figure out Aoshi's part in this story again. It has been awhile since I've written for this fanfic, so my brain is a bit wonky. Yes, the reason Kenshin does not remember Kaoru is because he forced himself to forget. It was not intentional, but because Kaoru has connections to that past he forgot her as well. I'm thinking he is afraid to tell her about the bet, because he thinks Kaoru won't like him anymore. That is why he is keeping it to himself. Yeah poor Misao. Thank you for your review._

 _Kokoronagomu- I think Kenshin fears that if he tells her Kaoru will no longer like him. We will see where this story goes…Thank you_

 _Pmaverick- Thank you, sorry this wasn't long enough. I don't want to spoil the rest._

 _Bismarck Alexander- he is a bit of an idiot in this story._

 _Saki-Hime- Who knows what Aoshi will do. I kind of forgot what I had him do. I need to bring that memory back. Thank you_

 _Guest- Shishio has no idea about Kaoru's health, but he has something planned. Thank you for your review._

 _Amaoeba- Sorry. Sano wasn't meant to be a bad guy, but my uh…story flipped on me. I think people were expecting something dramatic to happen to Kenshin to make him forget Kaoru, but I wanted him to forget on his own. I can't spoil too much, but you're on the hot mark. Thank you for that long review. I enjoyed reading it._

 _Kaoruca- yeah, Kenshin finally admitted he has feelings for Kaoru. He probably was going to tell Kaoru the truth. I will consider your suggestion. Maybe…I need to figure out Aoshi's part again in this story. It's been about a month since I last wrote a chapter. My mind is a bit wonky on the plot I had set up. I need to get back in drive for this fanfiction. Thank you for the review._

 _I ALSO WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS FANFICTION! THANK YOU!_


	15. Chapter 15

**A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Fifteen**

"How old is your sister?" Kaoru asked.

Sanosuke froze on his track. He shot Kaoru a deadly stare.

' _If looks could kill'_ Kaoru thought.

"Ain't none of your business," Sanosuke said angrily.

Kaoru held her hands in fist and stood tall on her own two feet. "I'm asking 'cause I might be able to help you find your sister."

"And how would someone like you know where my sister is?" Sanosuke demanded.

"Because I often visit hospitals with children in need," Kaoru snapped.

There was a long pause. "You think you'll be able to find her?" Sanosuke asked doubtful.

Kaoru nodded.

"You really are going to help me find her after what I did?" Sanosuke asked in disbelief. Man was this Kamiya stupid. Sanosuke shook his head. He wanted to burst out laughing, but the grief prevented him from doing so.

"I'm doing this for your sister," Kaoru corrected. She could only guess what Sanosuke was thinking.

"She is twelve years old," Sanosuke leaned sideways on the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest. "How are you going to find her, Missy?"

"Give me her name and I will do the rest," Kaoru answered.

-:-

"Uh-huh…okay…thank you, doctor Gensai," Kaoru said over her cell phone.

Sanosuke could only understand part of the conversation, since Kaoru didn't place the phone on speaker, and all of Kaoru's responses were simply 'uh-huh' or 'thank you' to whoever she was speaking to on the other line. This had been going on for over half an hour (during their lunch hour). He was tempted to ditch the girl, and run around Tokyo to search every hospital for his sister. Suddenly his ears twitched at the change in Kaoru's response. He glanced at her. Her blue eyes darkened in color.

"It feels like my life is far from it," Kaoru answered to Dr. Gensai. "I'll speak to you later, Dr. Gensai…thank you once again." Kaoru ended the call. She placed her phone inside her purse, clasped her hands together, and turned her attention to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke lifted a curious brow. "What is it, Missy, don't tell me it's another 'false hope.'" Sanosuke quoted with his fingers. He was getting tired of waiting. His sister needed him…NOW!

"We need to go find Aoshi-san," Kaoru left the classroom. Sanosuke followed after her.

"Why him?" He asked curiously.

"Because we need some way to get to the hospital."

-:-

Misao stretched her arms to pop the stiff muscles from her arms and back. She approached the sink in the girl's restroom. She turned the water on, grabbed some hand soap, and dipped her hands in the cool water. She scrubbed her hands together. The water rinsed out the soap. She turned the running water off, grabbed a paper towel, and dried her hands. She threw the wet towel into the trash can, and stepped out of the restroom.

Misao sighed.

"loser," Gohei coughed as he passed Misao.

Misao pulled her hand into a fist. She was so tempted to punch Gohei. She didn't have anyone to stop her now. There was no Kaoru to hold her back. Misao pulled her arm into a fold to her side. She turned around to punch Gohei, but froze when she saw a blur vision on the school window. She smacked her hands against the window and narrowed her eyes.

There at the front gate was Kaoru and Aoshi. Aoshi was holding his car's rear door for Kaoru. Kaoru said something to Aoshi, Misao caught it by the movement of Kaoru's mouth. Aoshi smiled. Misao huffed, not once has Aoshi ever smiled at her. Kaoru slipped into the car. Aoshi entered after her. In less than a minute the BMW was driving away from the school.

Misao would have called Kaoru on ditching school. However, she knew the school would not get Kaoru in trouble because of her health condition. Misao pushed herself away from the window.

' _I'll find Himura and ask him to keep Kaoru to himself. I can't let Aoshi-sama fall for Kaoru…he'll end up hurt,'_ Misao thought. She stepped down the flight of stairs. She came to the first floor. She kept walking until she was in the school field. She searched around for Kenshin. He was sitting on the grass underneath one of the trees. His bento was on top of his lap. Megumi was sitting opposite of Kenshin eating the food in her bento.

Misao fell on the grass next to both of them. She placed her hands over her lap, and forced a smile on her face. "Hello, Himura, Megumi." She greeted them.

"Hello, Misao," Kenshin greeted her back. "Kaoru isn't with you?"

"No," Misao pointed to the direction of the gate. "She left with Aoshi-sama."

Kenshin lifted a brow. "Do you know why Aoshi is taking my girlfriend to school and away?" He knew about the morning rides. He caught Kaoru a few times, and she told him too. He wondered if Aoshi was still planning to take Kaoru away from him. He had to make things clear that he no longer was playing with Kaoru's emotion. He was serious about this relationship.

Misao shrugged. "Maybe he wants to take her away from you, Himura. You should keep Kaoru closer to you if you care about her that much." Misao circled her fingers on the grass. She placed her other elbow over her knee and her hand under her chin.

Kenshin's amethyst eyes twitched. Misao saw him gripping his chopsticks tightly. ' _I hope I did not ruin Kaoru's relationship with Himura …he needs to fight for her that is all.'_

"Don't over think it, Ken-san," Megumi loosened Kenshin's grip on his chopsticks. "Kaoru is not going to cheat on you like Tomoe did."

Misao stared at the two confused.

Kenshin took a deep breath. "It is not Kaoru I am worried about, that it is not."

"What do you mean?" Misao asked. Megumi had the same question written on her face.

Kenshin didn't answer. If he told Misao about Aoshi's threat it could ruin a friendship…that or Kaoru would find out that he was playing with her at first. Kenshin was afraid to tell Kaoru the truth. He did not want to ruin their relationship with his past horrible deeds.

Misao eyes narrowed. Was she right? Aoshi was hitting on Kaoru? "Himura …maybe you should pick up Kaoru-chan for school…wait…do you drive?"

Kenshin nodded.

Misao smiled and placed her hands together. This was perfect. "Okay! I will give you Kaoru-chan's address!" Oh. Kaoru owed her for this, but then Misao remembered. She needed to make up with Kaoru first.

-:-

They ended up at the children's hospital that was miles away from the high school. Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Kaoru all stepped out of the BMW. Kaoru gave her thanks to Han'nya, before leading the two boys with her into the place. Thanks to her connections with many doctors –due to her health- she was able to get the information about Sanosuke's sister. Kaoru peeked over her shoulder at the tall man walking behind her. She hoped after this Sanosuke would be less mean to her. She wasn't asking for friendship…heavens no…but she did hope he wouldn't judge her so much based off of rumors. They entered one of the elevators. The elevator made a few stops as it went up. Its last stop for them was on the fourth floor.

"Missy, how do you know what room my sister is in?" Sanosuke asked as they walked down a hallway.

"I have good memory," Kaoru tapped her temple proudly.

They made their final stop at a room that said 4012. Kaoru stopped a few feet away from the door. She held her hands in front of her. She turned her head to Sanosuke. "Here it is. The rest is up to you."

Sanosuke froze his front facing the door and his back facing Kaoru.

"Don't tell me you are scared now that you got what you wanted?" Aoshi asked. He ended up next to Kaoru. Their arms barely brushed against each other.

"I haven't seen my sister since I left my father's home," Sanosuke admitted.

Kaoru hesitantly placed a hand over Sanosuke's shoulder. "Think of right now. Your sister needs you in that room."

Sanosuke inhaled. He lifted his arm, tapped on the door twice, and waited for a respond. A few minutes passed. The door opened slowly. A tall buff man had answered the door. He at first appeared to be in depression, but once he caught sight of Sanosuke that all turned to anger.

"I thought I told you I don't want you anywhere near this family, Sanosuke," The man snapped.

"I am her brother. I have a right to be by her side," Sanosuke said. He did his best to keep his temper with no luck.

"After all you did, you start caring about her now?"

"I always cared about Sayo, dad."

"Don't," Mr. Sagara lifted his hand in a stop. "I stopped being your father once you left my house to join that gang."

"I get it, Sagara, I've made some bad decisions, but that doesn't mean you can keep me away from Sayo. I'm staying."

"You leave me no choice," Mr. Sagara pulled his arm back.

"Mr. Sagara," Kaoru quickly got in between Sanosuke and Mr. Sagara. Kaoru winced as the fist got close to her, but it never hit its mark. The older man barely stopped. His was an inch away from Kaoru's nose. Kaoru released a sigh of relief. That was close.

"Do you have a death wish or something, little girl?" Mr. Sagara asked. He crossed his arms over his buff chest.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Of course she had no death wish. She wanted to live to old age. "Mr. Sagara, please listen to me. I know Sanosuke is not the best person in the world."

"Hey," Sanosuke snapped at Kaoru's comment. Aoshi clasped a hand over Sanosuke's mouth, before he could throw something at Kaoru.

"And your point?" Mr. Sagara asked. "You know that gives me more reason to keep him away."

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, I do, but that is not my point. My point is you can't keep your daughter away from her brother. More than anything right now she needs her whole family at her side. That also includes Sanosuke. If you keep Sanosuke away your daughter would lose part of herself. She needs that part."

"And how do you know this?"

Kaoru bit her lower lip. She did not want Sanosuke to know about her health. She stayed quiet for a few seconds. She was thinking. "I have a friend. She…she wanted her most important people by her side as she went through her worst hours. Even though only a part of her was there…another part was missing…it made her sometimes not want to live."

Mr. Sagara nodded his head as he listened to Kaoru's story. He turned his attention to his son. "You have permission to stay at Sayo's side. After her condition is better we will have a talk."

Sanosuke dropped his jaw. Did his father just agree to let him be at his sister's side? He could not believe it. He couldn't believe it. His father returned to the room. He stopped for a brief second. He glanced at Sanosuke over his shoulder.

"Well, hurry or I might change my mind."

"Thank you, Missy," Sanosuke quickly hugged Kaoru before entering the room.

Kaoru stayed where she was… shocked. Sanosuke hugged her. He hugged her!

"Are you hungry?" Aoshi asked.

Kaoru looked at him. Her stomach growled. "My stomach answered for you," She laughed embarrassed.

Aoshi chuckled.

Kaoru tilted her head. "Huh, I think this is the first I ever heard you laugh."

"It seems I can't hold my mask around you," Aoshi admitted. He and Kaoru went toward the elevator.

"Why is that?" Kaoru asked.

The elevator went down.

"There is something I like about you."

Kaoru felt her heart freeze for a second. She clasped her hand to her chest.

"What is it?" Aoshi reached for Kaoru.

Kaoru moved away from his grasp. "It is nothing," She brushed the pain aside. "By like do you mean as friends?"

Aoshi stared at the ceiling in the elevator. "You can place it that way."

Kaoru slipped her hands to her back. "What about Misao-chan? She is a lot more energetic than I am. She really likes you too Aoshi."

"She is very loud though," Aoshi glanced at Kaoru from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes. That is true," Kaoru agreed. She and Aoshi stepped out of the elevator. They continued their way to the hospital's cafeteria. "But that is what I like about my best friend. She is loud, caring, joyful, and even in her stressful moment she continues to smile. You see when I was in middle school, and I was in death's door Misao-chan was there." Tears stung the corner of Kaoru's eyes at that one memory of her best friend always there next to her bed. Kaoru lost doubt that time…she believed she was going to die at fourteen. Misao turned Kaoru's doubts into hope…"She always had hope that I would survive."

"Are you suggesting I give your friend a chance?"

Kaoru smile widened and she nodded. "Don't push her away, Aoshi. She may not show it, but you forcing her away is hurting her. She forces herself to be okay, because she doesn't want you to think she is emotionally weak, but do not forget Aoshi. She is only human." Kaoru entered the cafeteria.

Aoshi was left in the hallway. Kaoru's words hit something in his heart. A memory came when he first met Misao. It was a long time ago during their primary years. Misao was being bullied by a bunch of little boys. They pulled at her hair…called her terrible names. Misao laughed with the boys. At that second Aoshi thought the girl was stupid, until he caught her crying alone…maybe he could give Misao a chance, but first he had to make sure Kaoru was safe from Himura.

-:-

When Aoshi dropped Kaoru at her house Misao was there waiting outside. Kaoru stepped out of the car, waved to Aoshi, and quickly ran to Misao side. Misao was doing her best to hold her inner jealousy. It was not right to get mad at her friend, because Aoshi favored her most, but then something caught her eye. Aoshi waved at Misao. It was a quick one before he had his driver Han'nya drive away.

"Aoshi-sama…he…he actually waved at me," Misao dropped to her knees still in shock.

Kaoru did the same only to be at Misao's level. "I think I made him change his favor."

Misao blinked. Her eyes met Kaoru's. "Y-you spoke to him about me? E-even after I gave you silent treatment."

Kaoru nodded with a smile.

Misao felt tears fall down her cheek. She opened her arms wide. She fell on Kaoru with her arms caging around her friend. "Kaoru-chan, even after everything…you did this for me."

Kaoru rubbed Misao's back. "You always do things for me. I was hoping I could do the same for you."

Misao buried her face on Kaoru's shoulder. She was still crying. "I did nothing, but avoid you."

"Is it because you thought Aoshi was falling for me."

Misao nodded.

Kaoru lightly laughed. "I would probably avoid you if Kenshin started hitting on you."

Misao lifted her head to look at Kaoru. "But you didn't…and Himura never shows interest in me…but even if he did I shouldn't have avoided you. I am sorry!"

"Well you can make it up to me by being my friend again."

"I will, I will," Misao returned her head to Kaoru's shoulder.

For the reminder of that day Misao and Kaoru ended up spending the rest of the day together.

-:-

"Bye, Papa!" Kaoru said loud enough for Koshijirou to hear. She opened the front door and stepped outside. She paused on her tracks when she noticed a motorcycle in front of her house. There was someone on that motorcycle wearing a helmet. She almost dropped her backpack when she caught sight of red hair flowing with the wind.

The rider got off the motorbike. He unclasped his helmet, and took it off. "Morning, Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed. "M-morning, K-kenshin."

"I thought I should take you with me to school before Aoshi beat me." Kenshin grabbed a second helmet that was resting on the handle of his motorbike.

Kaoru felt her cheeks burn. If she were to accept this ride…she would be holding Kenshin in a very intimate way.

"Are you scared?" Kenshin asked when Kaoru did not make a step to join him.

Kaoru smiled widely. She shook her head. She quickly ran toward his side. She was about to get the helmet from Kenshin, but he stopped her only to place the helmet on her himself.

"Kenshin, how did you know where I lived?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"I had your friend give me your address," Kenshin answered.

' _Misao-chan! Thank you!'_ Kaoru yelled in her head in glee.

Kenshin helped Kaoru onto the back seat of the motorbike. He got on in the front seat.

"Now hold on tight," Kenshin said.

Kaoru nodded. She slid her arms around Kenshin's waist. She pressed her body close to his.

Kenshin could not help, but brush his fingers on Kaoru's fingers.

Kaoru face became red again. "Moh! Kenshin."

"Your hands are soft," Kenshin whispered.

This made Kaoru blush even more.

Kenshin peeked at Kaoru. He chuckled at the redness on her face. He would have kissed her if it weren't for their helmets in the way.

-:-

Kenshin slid his arms around Kaoru. He lifted her out of the motorbike. He placed her gently on the floor. However, his arms remained around her waist. He quickly pulled off her helmet. He placed the helmets on the motorbikes handles. He leaned toward Kaoru prepared to kiss her.

"Yo, Missy," Sanosuke interrupted the moment.

Kenshin huffed.

Kaoru turned to Sanosuke. "What is it?"

"May you walk with me for a second," Sanosuke pointed to the direction of the school.  
"S-sure," Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin.

"If you hurt her, Sanosuke, I will make sure you won't be able to walk before the trip," Kenshin warned.

"Relax, man," Sanosuke reassured Kenshin.

-:-

Sanosuke and Kaoru didn't go into school even after the bell rang. They were walking down the sidewalk next to the school. The walk was at first quiet. Sanosuke had his hands in his pocket as they got close to the train station. They passed the train station, still no word was said. After a while Sanosuke was the first to make his move.

"Look, Missy, I admit I have not been fair with you since we first met," Sanosuke admitted. His face became a bit red from admitting his own mistake. "You pissed me off, you know."

"Why?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Because here were a bunch of people constantly making fun of you, and not once did I see you try to stop them. In fact you walked away like a coward. I thought you were weak…and you probably are."  
A vein popped from the side of Kaoru's forehead in anger. "I did it, because even as I fought back the bullying continued. I learned the more I ignored them, the less people were on my tail."

"Okay, so you aren't weak," Sanosuke didn't argue. "Anyway…I want to thank you for yesterday."

"How is your sister?"

"She is doing a lot better. Doctors believe it was I who made that miracle."

Kaoru smiled.

"That miracle would not have happened if it weren't for you, so…um…I want us to start over…okay."

Kaoru stopped on her tracks. Did she gain another friend? "Alright, but I think you owe me an apology first."

"Right," Sanosuke scratched the back of his head. "I am sorry, Missy."

"You are forgiven, Sanosuke."

-to be continued

 _Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. The more reviews I get and the more updates…guarantee. Also this fanfiction is nearing its end; only a couple more chapters to go._

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSE**_

 _ForgottenBlack- Thank you for your lovely review. Awe, I am sorry it made you cry. Thank you._

 _Gosangyoonforever- Thank you very much for your review. I hope to hear from you again._

 _Sitinabilafebriana- Thank you, thank you_

 _Bismarck Alexander- I was debating on whether or not should she turn against Kaoru. My story led me in this direction. I'm only writing as my head leads me, so sometimes I surprise myself._

 _Kokoronagomu- Yes. I think no matter how much harm happens to Kaoru she is always willing to help. Thank you so much for not thinking negatively of my English. I'm a bit sensitive about my English. Thank you_

 _Asuka-chan- Maybe because I was having difficulty writing it, that was why I thought it was bad. Thank you. I did not mean for it to be short, but people wanted a new chapter. I knew I could not keep them waiting. I think Sanosuke was desperate. When most of us are under stress we do not think much. He wasn't meant to be a bad guy at first…xD but my story turned on me. I think Hoji does not about Kaoru's health. He actually doesn't like her. I think Saito has tried at first to help Kaoru, but students can be stubborn. I think that distance won't last long. Oh we are done with the fillers. It is time to get to Kaoru and Kenshin's story. Thank you for all your reviews. I can't spoil anymore. I want Kaoru to be nice even when people aren't to her. Thank you so much._

 _Saki-Hime- I can't spoil the story, but thank you so much for your review._

 _Kaoruca- Sorry I left you all with a cliffy. Thank you. Sometimes jealousy can make us ugly, huh? And thank you again. I will try to update some more._

 _CiaoKawaiirina- I am sure she does not mean to think that way of Kaoru. She really cares for her best friend. No, I won't be that harsh to ruin their friendship. Misao has an important part later on. Thank you for the review._


	16. Chapter 16

**A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Sixteen**

One beat.

Two beats.

Stop.

Then it was beating again…unevenly.

One beat.

Two beats.

Squeeze and squeeze

Kaoru swallowed a gallon of air. She opened her eyes. She turned around on her bed, her hand on against her chest, grasping to save it. The pain it did not stop. It kept twisting and twisting. She wanted to scream, call her father…nothing came out of her mouth. Kaoru fell off the bed. Her fall made a loud thud. She dragged herself on the floor until her body was next to the desk. She forced her body into a sitting position.

"Kaoru!" Koshijrou kicked the door open.

"M-my medicine, papa," Kaoru cried.

Koshijrou quickly grabbed the bottle of pills from Kaoru's desk. He gave Kaoru a few of the pills. Yahiko came in to the room the same time Kaoru tossed the medicine into her mouth. As if he knew –which he did- he gave Kaoru a glass of water. Kaoru sipped the water. The pills went down her throat. Seconds passed…minutes…and then her heart returned to a rhythm that made her feel at ease.

"I-I can't let you go to Kyoto," Koshijirou said.

Kaoru lifted her head. "But, Papa, you told me I could go."

"No! What if you get another episode and your medicine is not there."

"Sis, it is for your own good," Yahiko added.

Kaoru used the chair to lift herself onto her own two feet. "I'll be fine. Misao is going to be my roommate…she knows what to do when I'm in this condition."

"But what if you don't get out of this state?" Koshijirou noticed Kaoru's episodes of falling off the bed, reaching for medicine, or screaming increase the past few days. He tried taking her to the hospital, but she brush it off like it were nothing. It was something…he even called Dr. Gensai. Gensai only gave Kaoru medicine to stop those episodes before they could kill her. Koshijirou didn't want to lose sight of his daughter.

"Papa, please…I want to visit Kyoto with my friends," Kaoru pleaded.

Koshijirou placed his thumb and forefinger on his nose. He pinched the bridge. "Call me…so I know you are okay."

Kaoru nodded. She hugged Koshijirou.

"Call me too," Yahiko added.

Kaoru smiled. She pecked Koshijirou on the cheek. She gave Yahiko one too on the forehead. There was no knowing what was in store for her on this trip. Her father and Yahiko left the room so Kaoru could change. Today was the day she, her friends, and boyfriend would be going to Kyoto. She wasn't going to let her health get in the way…no not today…or tomorrow. She stripped her pajamas off. She changed into her school uniform.

By the time Kaoru reached the stairs breakfast was already made. She placed her backpack and small pink luggage against the couch. She entered the dining room. A plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes was set at the end of the table next to the window. A glass of orange juice was set on the side. She set down. Her brother set on one side of her and Koshijirou set on the other.

"This looks good," Kaoru told her father. She wondered if he was the one who made the meal.

"I tried," Koshijirou admitted. He was nervous that the taste would not match the way the pancakes looked. He did as the recipe box instructed with a few mistakes on the side.

Since it was a western style breakfast Koshijirou decided to stay with the theme by adding a fork and knife. Kaoru used the fork to cut the pancake. She added some syrup on the pancakes. She bit into the pancakes. It was a bit on the bad side, but the syrup prevented her from tasting the bitterness. She gave Koshijirou a thumb up.

"I hope you aren't trying to make me feel better for letting you go on this trip," Koshijirou scolded lightly.

Kaoru laughed. "It is good, papa, I would probably make it the same."

Koshijirou laughed along with his daughter. The smile changed into a frown. "I sometimes fear I will lose you soon…"

Kaoru's fork stopped inches away from the pancakes. She didn't dare glance at her dad. How right he was… A few times this week her heart stopped for seconds…return to its beating…stop again…and continue to beat. They were scary episode that made her fear dying. She wondered how Kenshin would take it once he finds out that she didn't have many years to live. Kaoru reached for her orange juice. She would tell him after the trip…so that if he wanted to…he could leave her before death could take her.

"Kaoru," Koshijirou broke Kaoru's train of thought.

"Won't we all die someday," Kaoru forced a smile on her face. She looked up at her dad.

"But I should be the one losing my life before you."

"Papa, remember we aren't supposed to talk about death in this house," Kaoru reprimanded.

Ding Dong

Ding dong

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Kenshin," Kaoru jumped out of her seat. She ran to the front door. She opened the door, and sure enough Kenshin was there.

"Morning, Kaoru," He greeted.

"Morning, Kenshin," She smiled at him.

"You must be my sister's boyfriend," Yahiko came to stand next to his sister.

"Yes," Kenshin answered.

"Kamiya Yahiko," Yahiko offered his hand to be shaken.

Kenshin took the offered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Yahiko. I am Himura Kenshin."

"And I am Kamiya Koshijiro," Koshijrou came to stand behind Kaoru. He gave her, her backpack and luggage "I need to ask you a favor."

Kenshin stared at Koshijirou confused.

"Papa," Kaoru scolded before Koshijirou could say anything.

"Relax," Koshijirou patted Kaoru on the shoulder. "All I want Himura to do is keep you safe in Kyoto."

"I vow to never let any harm come to your daughter, Kamiya-san," Kenshin reassured.

Koshijirou still carried his doubts, but he trusted this Kenshin to keep his daughter safe. "Have fun in Kyoto." He said to both Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kenshin and Kaoru said their farewells to Yahiko and Koshijirou.

' _He has grown a lot since I've last seen him,'_ Koshijirou thought.

-:-

Kenshin did not bring his motorcycle this time to drive Kaoru to school. Instead he had one of his drivers bring him to her house in one of Hiko's car. It was a black SUV. It was parked in front of Kaoru's house. The door was held open for him and Kaoru by the driver. The driver went over to take Kaoru's things.

"You not going to take us to school?" She asked curiously.

"My step father would not let me leave the car unsupervised while we are gone, that he would not" Kenshin explained. They got inside the car.

"Kenshin, what does your step father do?" Kaoru asked curiously as the car moved away from her home.

"He makes pots and pans for a living. They sell very well around the world, that they do." Kenshin answered. "What does your father do, Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled slightly. "He does a lot of things…"

This answer only made Kenshin curious. There were a lot of things that made him curious about his girlfriend Kaoru. One: the school mentioned something about her health. Two: Her father had made him promise to keep her safe. He doubted anyone was after Kaoru. She still got bullied. It dimmed down a little after he warned some of her bullies…but it still happened. Did her father know about the bullying? Was that why he wanted him to protect Kaoru? No, there was definitely something he was missing. He saw Kaoru clinching her chest on the way to school.

"You hold onto your chest a lot, that you do," Kenshin mentioned. He could not hold that curiosity anymore.

Kaoru smiled…it was forced…"It's nothing, Kenshin…"

A lie…again…but why?

Kenshin knew pushing for further information wasn't a good idea. He had secrets himself...

-:-

A few buses were set at the front of the school. They were meant to take the students from different classes to the field trip of their class's choice from the list offered. A few other classes were also going to Kyoto with Hoji's class, so they ended up sharing the same bus. The bus was a fancy one with a few small screens set up for them to watch movies. Hoji brought movies of his own to be played on the player. To the students disappointment it was a history movie teaching them about the revolution. Most students ignored it, and chatted with each other.

Kaoru and Kenshin sat next to each other. Kenshin ended up in the window seat, because Misao wanted Kaoru in a chat distance. Aoshi sat next to Misao, however, Megumi and Sanosuke did not sit next to each other in the bus. Sanosuke tried pleading for Megumi's forgiveness. He wanted to prove to her that he was not that ass to Kaoru anymore without luck. Kaoru would have offered to back him up…but a little revenge did not hurt. Sanosuke ended up sitting with Shishio, and Yumi sat with Megumi.

"I'm so excited," Misao squealed in joy. "Aoshi-sama, you have to show me around the city!"

"Misao, I am not from Kyoto," Aoshi informed.

"You still are going to be my tag partner, right?" Misao asked hopeful.

Aoshi nodded.

Kaoru leaned her body back on the seat. _Kyoto…_ Kaoru has never been to Kyoto. She rarely left the city Tokyo. She never even left Japan. Her father feared that something would happen in the air, and there would be no doctor, but what if her only hope for survival was to find a doctor out of the country. Maybe a country like Cuba could save her…Kaoru closed her eyes. She could not forget that Megumi was offering her aid…

The ride was quiet between Kaoru and Kenshin. Kaoru ended up asleep on Kenshin shoulder, and Kenshin he had been watching Kaoru. He ran his fingers through her hair. It was strange when this whole thing started at first he did not care for Kaoru. He let his judgement, his fear cloud him. If he had met her sooner maybe he wouldn't have this guilt still in his tummy. It wasn't bad as before, but it still held him down.

"Misao," Kenshin called over to the petite female next to Aoshi.

Aoshi placed a finger to his lips. He pointed to Misao. She happened to fall asleep too.

"Aoshi…" Kenshin mumbled.

"Himura," Aoshi said back.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "You change girls quickly. "

"Kaoru has told me a lot of good things about her friend. I'm thinking maybe I can give this weasel a chance."

"Don't you think it is a bit harsh to be calling Misao a weasel?"

"She won't mind if it is me."

"Does that mean I won't have to worry about you keeping Kaoru away from me?"

"If anything suspicious happens, Himura, I will…but I can tell you have changed your mind on the girl. I have one concern thouugh. Don't you think you should tell her the truth?" Aoshi asked. His silver blue eyes made contact with Kenshin's.

"I will tell her when the time is right."

"It's better to do it sooner than later," Aoshi warned.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked suspiciously.

"Kaoru…look at her."

Kenshin peeked down at Kaoru. Her breathing was uneven.

"Kaoru," Kenshin lightly patted her.

Kaoru snapped awake. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Yes, Kenshin," She yawned. Her breathing returned to normal.

"You okay" Kenshin asked worried.

Kaoru nodded. Her head fell back on his shoulder. She returned to sleep.

After that her breathing was normal. Aoshi gave him this look of 'told you', but what did he tell him? He knew something was not right about Kaoru's health…but how bad was it? He could not answer his own question. He doubted Aoshi would even tell him. It was as if a wall had formed between him and Aoshi.

The bus ride was a long one. Kenshin ended up falling asleep.

" _MOMMY!" Little Kenshin screamed. His hand was reaching for the woman that was long gone. The thugs grabbed him by the hair. They threw him across the floor. They kicked his stomach. They used their knives to cut and stab him multiple times on his body. Somehow he was awake through all this…it was like they were missing his vital organs on purpose._

" _I came out here for a breath of fresh air and what do I see," A very manly voice was heard._

 _The thugs stopped._

" _Can't you see were busy or do you want to end up like him?" One thug demanded._

 _Little Kenshin lifted his head to see who these thugs were talking to. There was a very buff man hiding in the shadows of the night. That was all little Kenshin could see. He couldn't see this man's facial features…nothing. However, he felt this strong ki coming towards him. It made him fear for the other thugs._

" _If you manage to get one hit," The stranger patted his chest with his thumb. "I will leave as if I saw nothing."_

 _The thugs all laughed. They charged at the buff man. Kenshin briefly saw what happened to one of them before his world became black…and from there all black._

-:-

"Wow, this is Kyoto?" Misao asked in awe. She made a full round circle in one spot near the bus as she took in the scenery of Kyoto. "Come on, Aoshi." Misao grabbed Aoshi's arm. She was so ready to explore the beautiful city.

"Don't even think about moving, Mackimachi," Hoji scolded. He was helping students grab their bags from inside the bus storage. "I need to give you all instructions before you go off wandering."

Misao yawned. "You already told us everything back in Tokyo, Hoji-sensei."

"I didn't tell you everything," Hoji scolded. He gave the last student their bag. Hoji pulled out a sheet of his paper from inside his bag. "Let us go check in first." Hoji led the students into the hotel. It was an old hotel. It appeared like a hotel that was built for the 1700s. It was made of wood. The roof was looped from the ends. There were cherry trees around the hotel. There were other small buildings that complimented the hotel, but it was as if they were living back in time.

"Believe it or not, this is one of the hotels that was used during the Boshin war. A lot of revolutionist hid in this one," Hoji explained as he guided his students inside. The students were required to take off their shoes at the entrance since the hotel was keeping its old tradition. Lucky for them, the hotel had shoe lockers.

"I'm surprised it managed to survive all that chaos," Kaoru mumbled.

"There are other buildings that managed to survive many wars," Kenshin whispered to Kaoru. He placed his shoes in the locker next to hers.

"Huh," Kaoru asked curiously.

"Wait in the lobby," Hoji instructed his student. "I'll be back."

Hoji left the students in the lobby. A few hotel guests stared at the crowd of people before heading into their rooms. The students ignored the guest. They were all discussing their plans.

"Kaoru-chan! We have got to check this place," Misao came toward Kaoru with a tour guide in her hand.

"I don't that will be happening, Misao," Kenshin placed his arm over Kaoru's shoulder. "I'm going to give Kaoru a tour of the city."

Misao squeezed the sheet of paper. "I doubt you need her all day tomorrow, Himura," Misao scolded.

"I think I do, Misao, that I do," Kenshin held Kaoru closer.

"We can look around today," Kaoru offered Misao. "All of us." She pointed to Megumi, Sanosuke, and Aoshi.

"Wait," Sanosuke came over to the small group. "You want to spend time with me too, Missy?" Sanosuke asked in disbelief.

Kaoru smiled. "Of course, these are your friends too."

"You are strange, Missy," Sanosuke patted Kaoru lightly on the head. He messed up her hair. "But in a good way."

Kaoru lightly glared at Sanosuke. She ran her fingers through her hair to fix it.

"See, Megumi, I'm not making fun of her anymore," Sanosuke looked over at the girl he loved. He was pleading for her to take him back.

"Hm…Kaoru, should I take this rooster back?" Megumi asked.

Kaoru nodded. "So we can all enjoy this trip."

Hoji had given his students their hotel key. Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi ended up sharing the same room. Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Kenshin shared another room. Since it was an old hotel the beds ended up being futons. A few students complained. They wanted to stay in a high class hotel. Kaoru and the others, however, did not let the hotel building ruin this wonderful trip.

There was a few rules set up during the trip. The students could only go a certain distance from the hotel –and if they were planning to go further they had to inform the teacher. There also were some locations off limits that Hoji pointed to on the map. The students were required to wear the uniform. This was so that if they got lost someone would know that they were from Kokusai High School. After all the rules were given the students wandered off to explore.

Kenshin and the gang decided for the first day to explore around the area near the hotel. The group ate some of the street food . They entered some gift shops to skim through the items. Kaoru was so tempted to buy everything for the children at the hospital. Kenshin had to hold her back. He promised they would get some before heading back to Tokyo.

"I hope we get to see some Geishas," Misao said as they left the shops. "I wonder if we can dress as one, and take a picture for a momento."

"There is a Geisha district not far," Kenshin mentioned. He pointed to the direction of the location. "But you need connections to get in."

Misao pouted. "Can we still dress us one."

Kenshin nodded, though he wasn't really looking forward to that.

"LETS GO," Misao grabbed the girls hands. "Where is it, Himura?"

The girls ended up dressing as maikos. Although it had been a long hour wait to see the girls in those beautiful kimono,s it was a worthy sight for the boys. Kenshin could not keep his eyes off Kaoru. They had placed her in a light purple kimono with blossoms all around, even though she wore a wig, it was almost difficult to tell. The white makeup complimented her blue eyes. The same reaction happened to the other girls from Aoshi and Sanosuke, though Aoshi was brief for Misao. The designers made Misao were a blue silk kimono-followed by other garments to compliment the blue-. The blue kimono had pink petals falling down to the end. Megumi was in a white and red kimono. The kimono had small details. The designers felt a more of mature look appealed to Megumi's facial structure. In the end all boys were breathless at the sight of their girls.

One of the shop owners made a comment about it not being fair that only the girls had dressed up. Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi tried to fight them off with no luck. In the end Kenshin was dressed as a Samurai. The designer pulled his hair into a high pony tail. He made sure all the little strands did not escape from the hair band.

Kaoru blushed at the sight of Kenshin. He was wearing a light blue hakama, and a silver white silk kimono. The designers added a fake sword (that looked real) to hang on his belt. It complimented his looks. Kaoru reached over for his hands, he took hers.

"Kenshin, you look…" She did not know what words to say.

"Like you're ready to eat him," Misao teased from behind Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed embarrassed. She hid her face on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Wait until she sees Aoshi," Kenshin whispered to Kaoru.

Aoshi came out of the dressing room dressed as a ninja. The designer thought that suited him more than the samurai costume. His outfit was mostly black, with a few protective gears. A fake kodachi was added in his waist belt. The outfit complimented his unreadable eyes. Misao clasped a hand over her mouth to hold a scream that was deep in her throat. Aoshi looked hot.

"Aoshi-sama, we need to get married," She jumped on him. Her arms were around his neck.

Aoshi tried to pull Misao away with no luck.

Next Sanosuke came out of the dressing room dressed as a street fighter that matched the era of their clothes. Megumi facepalmed, out of all of the clothes they had they had to dress him like an idiot. A hint of pink formed on her cheeks, though she had to admit exposing his chest made up for that.

Kaoru and Misao giggled at Megumi's reaction to Sanosuke.

"I'm sure you all would like to have some pictures taken in our garden," The owner escorted the group toward the beautiful garden outside filled with flowers. "Since we pressured the boys into dressing up we will let you take photos where ever you like."

"Thank you" Misao clasped the owner's hands. "I will come here again, promise."

The owner chuckled.

A few pictures were taken of each one of them by themselves in the garden in different locations. Another few pictures were taken of Kaoru and Kenshin, Megumi and Sanosuke, and Aoshi and Misao together in different areas. Afterwards a group photo was taken before the beautiful magic had to be taken off.

"I think that was the best experience," Kaoru wiped the white stuff off her face as they walked toward a nearby temple.

"I can't see how the Geisha can walk in those things," Megumi said. She had tripped a few times because of the tightness of the kimono wrapped around her knees.

"Mmm, I liked the way it looked on you though," Sanosuke growled in Megumi's ear.

"You aren't fully out of the blue yet," Megumi warned. She moved away from Sanosuke.

Sanosuke pouted.

Their friends laughed at his reaction.

-:-

The gang arrived to the hotel before the curfew hour. A few students were also at the hotel, some already had bags in their hands with souvenirs to take home. A nice meal was set up for everyone in the hotel's dining room. The food they had served was white rice, a variety of sushi, fish, eggplants, tea, water, miso soup, other kinds of soup, and eel. Everyone was in wow before they ate the delicious food.

Everyone had to sit on the floor. Kaoru was with Kenshin, Misao, Megumi, and Aoshi near the window. Shishio, Sanosuke, Yumi, and some other students set across from them. Sanosuke had no choice, because even though Megumi was being nicer to him she was still punishing him. However, that was okay. It was a start for them. He knew it would not be long until Megumi was in his arms.

"So the little raccoon and Himura are getting close, huh?" Shishio asked Sanosuke.

"Huh?" Sanosuke snapped out of his thoughts. A piece of fish was half way into his mouth.

"Yeah," Sanosuke answered confused.

Shishio chuckled.

"What are you up to, Shishio, hasn't Kenshin told you the bet is over?" Sanosuke asked.

"Tch, it is too late for him to back down," Shishio tossed a piece of sushi in his mouth. "And it will ruin my fun if I gave him what he wanted."

"So what are you going to do, give him the money because he is with Kaoru?" Sanosuke demanded.

"Why the sudden change? Let me guess you see this innocent girl. You are scared to see her ruined," Shishio taunted

Sanosuke grinded his teeth. What was Shishio up to? Whatever it was…he had to warn Kenshin before it was too late.

-to be continued

 _I was debating on ending it here or not, but decided…I will. Please review. I will probably post the next chapter this week…probably._

 _I know I usually do review response. I'm going to thank all of you who were kind enough to always review my chapters. Those are very encouraging. I am happy to know everyone's opinions on the characters. I'm not going to do anymore review responses, since we are getting closer to the ending. The reason for this is because I fear spoiling the story. But…but I truly, truly am grateful for the reviews. THANK YOU THANK YOU_

 _ALSO I THANK EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY!_

 _I never thought this fanfiction would gain so much attention. Honestly, this idea came out of nowhere and I wasn't expecting this to happen. WOW! I want to tell you guys were I got the influence, but I want to save to the end. But everyone thank you, thank you._

 _REVIEW PLEASE!_


	17. Chapter 17

**A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Seventeen**

Sanosuke had to warn Kenshin…but the question was: was it the perfect time? Here everyone was enjoying the trip in Kyoto.

"Something is bothering you," Kenshin broke Sanosuke's train of thought. Kenshin was setting up his futon by the window of their room. Sanosuke ended up getting the middle. Aoshi got the side near the door. All of the boys had changed out of their school uniform, into their pajamas –Sanosuke's pajamas were boxers only-and were preparing for tomorrow.

Sanosuke popped his knuckles. Unlike Aoshi, he was an easy book to read. "I um…fear foxy will never take me back," Sanosuke mumbled. It was partly true, though, he wasn't as worried. He knew that girl loved him to the bone. She only punished him when she knew he was wrong.

"You know that fox will take you back. I doubt that is the reason you have worried written all over you," Aoshi said. He was flipping through a chapter book that rested on his lap. He was already inside the covers on his futon.

Sanosuke's eyebrow twitched. That Aoshi really knew how to bring the truth out of people. The good side though his friend Kenshin was not a push over for information. He knew when his friends wanted to speak, and when they did not. It was a good quality, but he also felt it was a bad one. This was the perfect chance for Kenshin to demand answers…to have him spill out the truth.

"If it is worrying you that much, you might as well tell me, Sano," Kenshin said.

"If I tell you, it might ruin your trip with Kaoru," Sanosuke glanced at Kenshin for a brief second.

Kenshin set down on his futon with his legs crossed. "And why is that? Have I not already told you the bet is over? I will pay for your meals if it is what you want in return."

"No, no," Sanosuke brushed off. "It's Shishio."

Suddenly all eyes were on Sanosuke. Aoshi had shut his book. He turned to Sanosuke. Kenshin's eyes narrowed into that deadly stare.

"Well?" Kenshin asked his voice threatening.

Sanosuke took a long deep breath. "He is not going to drop the bet. He says it is still going on. I asked why and how. He laughed, and didn't tell me anything else."

Kenshin gripped the covers. He was so tempted to tear them apart to take his anger out on something.

"Maybe it is best you tell Kamiya the truth before the month is over," Aoshi suggested.

"And you want me to tell her while we are in Kyoto?" Kenshin demanded. He did not want to see Kaoru hurt…or worse angry at him.

"No…that definitely is not wise. I recommend telling her once we return from the trip. That way whatever Shishio is planning Kamiya will be prepared."

"Right," Kenshin agreed. "Now, Sano, I need you to do us a favor."

"What is it?" Sanosuke asked curiously.

"Keep your distance from Kaoru for now…if possible keep picking on her, but don't overdo it. That way Shishio thinks you still have problems with Kaoru. He will confide in you and might reveal the plan. Think you can do that?"

Sanosuke bit his lower lip. "There is problem though, Kenshin."

"What is it?"

"He already knows I'm friends with Kaoru. If I change behaviors won't he be suspicious?"

"He has a point, Himura. My suggestion would be to tell Kaoru after the trip…and keep her close." Aoshi said. "So when Shishio strikes, you will be there."

Kenshin had to agree with Aoshi. He laid down on his futon. He would tell Kaoru once this trip was over. There was still two more weeks before the month was over. He knew what Shishio was like. Shishio cared nothing about his money as long as there was enjoyment in the game. He would pull off something that would hurt him and Kaoru. Kenshin had to be prepared for when Shishio would strike. At least by then they'd be ready. He hoped that Kaoru would forgive him. He prayed that she would love him still even though he did not deserve her after all the pain he caused her.

' _I'll make it up to you, Kaoru,'_ Kenshin thought.

-:-

.Next morning.

Kaoru sat down next to an old fashion mirror they had in the room. Kaoru ran her comb through her wet hair. She let her hair down hoping it would dry faster. She placed a few indigo shaped bow clips on her hair. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Did you take your medicine?" Megumi asked.

Kaoru moved away from the small mirror. She walked over to the other mirror, that was a long mirror and well-hidden to not mess with the theme. She began fixing the wrinkles that were in her uniform. "I did," Kaoru answered. "You sound like my papa."

"It is understandable," Megumi sat on the spot that Kaoru had sat in earlier. She was doing something fancy with her own hair. "I spoke to my father."

"Really," Kaoru eyes sparkled at the words.

"He knows a doctor in the U.S.A. that specializes in the heart. He will try to persuade him to come to Japan, since it is not safe for you to go on plane," Megumi explained.

"Is there a chance I might be able to live another few years?"

Megumi smiled a little. "A small one."

"A small one is better than not one, right, Kaoru-chan?" Misao placed her hands on her hips. Misao had chosen to braid half of her hair, and let the other half in a side ponytail. A pink flower was pinned to the hair ban. Like Kaoru –her hair was also wet from taking a bath.

"Mm…" Kaoru agreed. "Shell we meet the boys for breakfast."

-:-

The girls arrived to the diner. Other students were already there eating the hotel's morning breakfast that was set up in the middle. The hotel picked a western style breakfast. However, on one side there were some Japanese cooked meals like miso. The western breakfast consisted of waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, bread, apple juice, orange juice, coffee, and tea. Kaoru chose some miso soup, vegetables that were set next to the miso, and juice. Megumi and Misao chose the western style meal. The girls all looked around to see if the boys were anywhere in the diner. They found Sanosuke and Aoshi sitting in the middle.

"Where is, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked once they joined them at the table.

"He left early this morning," Sanosuke answered.

"What?" Kaoru asked shocked. "I thought we were going to explore the city together."

"Don't stress about it, Missy," Sanosuke played with his chopsticks.

"Well if he doesn't show up, you can join us," Misao took hold of Kaoru's hands. She squeezed them lightly with excitement. Even though Misao wanted to spend this trip with Aoshi, she also wanted to spend time with her best friend.

"I don't think Aoshi would be okay with that," Kaoru winked at her friend. She wanted Misao and Aoshi alone so they could get closer.

"I don-"

"Oh no," Kaoru quickly interrupted. She was shaking her head. "I'll be joining Megumi if Kenshin does not show up. It seems she still hasn't fully forgiven Sanosuke for picking on me."

"Hey," Sanosuke argued.

"She is right, Rooster, you still haven't received your full punishment," Megumi reprimanded. "If Ken-san does not show up for Kaoru she will be with us."

Sanosuke sighed. "Fine."

The group all ate their breakfast. Misao was babbling on about what she wanted to do today with Aoshi. Aoshi kept quiet, listened, and tried not to lose his patients with the girl. Misao talked a lot. Kaoru was worried about Kenshin's whereabouts. He had not shown for the whole breakfast hour, and even Hoji-sensei did not know where he was.

"I might have to file a missing person," Hoji walked out of the hotel. A few students followed after him, including Kaoru. Since she did not know where Kenshin was she decided she could spend her day with her sensei. Hoji seemed to dislike her. She maybe could get him to change his attitude a tiny bit.

room

room

A loud roar hit the street. Everyone turned to the sound of the noise. A few students' jaw dropped. Hoji's eyes widened. Kaoru placed a hand over her mouth. Kenshin arrived to the hotel in a silver motorcycle.

"Kenshin," Kaoru managed to say.

"Himura, where were you?" Hoji demanded. "And how did you get a motorbike?"

Kenshin pulled off the helmet he was wearing. "It is a rental," He answered Hoji before turning his attention to Kaoru. He offered his hand. "I did promise to show you around Kyoto."

Kaoru blushed remembering the time Kenshin was trying to get her to be his. He did make a promise to show her around Kyoto. She placed her hand in his. With Kenshin's help she got on the back seat of the bike. She placed her arms around Kenshin's waist. She moved close to him, so close that not even the wind could get in between. She rested her head on his back. Kenshin slipped on his helmet. His hands returned to the handles of the motorbike.

"Hold-"

The bike roared loudly. It tuned out Hoji's voice. Kenshin waved bye to his teacher, and the students that were stunned. Some of the female students were jealous of Kaoru for even being this close to the prince of their school.

"Himura!" Hoji snapped.

Kenshin chuckled. He quickly drove passed Hoji. He made a turn in the corner of the street and kept on driving passed multiple places. Kaoru closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Kenshin. Her raven hair flowed in rhythm with the wind's power. Kenshin took Kaoru passed countless streets that were surrounded with skyscrapers, schools, hotels, and shops. When Kaoru opened her eyes to see the scenery, they were passing the Katsura River.

Kenshin parked the motorbike underneath a tree that was near the running water. The two walked with their hands intertwined near the beautiful blue river. As they got closer to the river Kenshin loosened his hold on Kaoru's hand, and when he did Kaoru knelt down to dip her hands in the fresh water.

"Wah! It feels so good," She said in amazement. She splashed some of the water in excitement.

Kenshin chuckled. He was finding Kaoru's excitement to be addicting. He admired it. He wanted to savor the moment. He also wanted to bring more smiles on her face, to see her bright blue eyes have nothing but happiness.

Kaoru peeked up at Kenshin. "Kenshin can we-"

Her words were cut off by an unexpected action. Kenshin could not resist the moment their eyes met. He cupped Kaoru's face, and stole a kiss from her plum lips. The kiss was short, but it left Kaoru breathless. She wasn't expecting it. She turned her head away from Kenshin. Her strands of hair fell like curtains passed her shoulder. It shielded her face from Kenshin's view.

Kenshin ran his fingers through the strands. He gently brushed them away to catch a glimpse of Kaoru's rosy cheeks.

"Kaoru..."

"Um...can I dip my feet in the water?" Kaoru quickly asked.

Kenshin nodded.

-:-

"What?" Misao gasped. "Himura and Kaoru-chan left on a motorcycle?"

Misao had heard the news from a random student.

"KAWAII!" Misao squealed overjoyed to hear the good news about her friend's date with Kenshin.

If only Aoshi had done the same with her, and gave her a tour of the city in a motorcycle…heck it didn't have to be on a motorcycle…she wanted her trip with Aoshi to be romantic. Misao knew she was asking for too much when it came to Aoshi though…being around him was a step toward their relationship. She could not rush things with him.

"Hush, Misao, I'm trying to enjoy my tea," Aoshi scolded the hyper active girl.

Misao pouted. "Excuse me for being happy for Kaoru-chan…"

Aoshi sipped his tea. "Yes, it is good to see your friend smiling for once, and not worrying about other things."

Misao nodded in agreement. "Aoshi-sama…do you have a motorcycle?" She tugged lightly on his coat. She flattered her eyes as she waited for his answer.

"No," Aoshi answered without hesitation. Before Misao could react Aoshi added. "But I know how to drive a car."

"Really?"

"Yes." Aoshi placed his tea cup down. There was no longer tea inside. "Do you have a tour guide hand book with you?"

Misao smile widened. "In my purse," she grabbed the magazine. She set it on the ground in front of Aoshi.

-:-

Kenshin took Kaoru to the Arashiyama Mountain. The Arashiyama Mountain was a beautiful sight to see, and one Kaoru wanted to keep in her memory. There was a trail that was surrounded in bamboo trees, a bridge that rested over the Katsura River, and led to the mountain. There were a variety of colorful trees and monkeys. A few white monkeys stared curiously at the couple as they (monkeys) jumped tree after tree. Never was Kaoru so close to monkeys, it made her really happy.

She and Kenshin took a few pictures at the trail.

They had returned down the mountain near the river Shore. Kenshin, with Kaoru at his side, approached a fisherman with a boat at the river.

"Well if it isn't you, Himura," The fisherman greeted. "Haven't forgotten about me have ya?"

"No, Matsumoto-san," Kenshin said. "How can I forget someone who helped me escape my step-father's wrath when I did something stupid."

Matsumoto chuckled. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

Kenshin smiled. He placed his arm around Kaoru's waist. This made her blush. He pulled her close until the sides of their hips were touching. "This is my girlfriend Kamiya Kaoru."

The fisherman stared Kaoru up and down. A huge smile spread on his face. "You got yourself a good one. She is a beauty."

Kaoru felt heat rush to her cheeks at the fisherman's kind words. Kaoru thought she was no beauty. Everyone at school called her ugly. Kaoru knew that words like those shouldn't bring her down, but she could not help it. Every once and awhile she would look at her own reflection. Because of her health she was fairly skinny. The doctors got after her a couple times for being under weight. What could she do? If she ate food to help her gain weight it would weaken her heart more. Kaoru frowned…if only she could-

"Yes, she certainly is," Kenshin agreed with Matsumoto, and surprising Kaoru. "It shows more when she smiles."

Kaoru peeked up at Kenshin. "K-Kenshin."

Kenshin pecked Kaoru on the forehead.

Matsumoto only laughed. "Young love…guess I better leave the two of-"

"Actually, Matsumoto-san, I have a favor to ask," Kenshin said before Matsumoto could return to his boat.

"What is it?" Matsumoto stopped inches away.

"May you let us join you for a ride on the boat?"

"K-kenshin," Kaoru argued. She didn't want to bother Matsumoto.

"Of course, of course," Matsumoto waved for them to join him on his boat.

Kenshin intertwined his fingers with Kaoru. He helped her get on Matsumoto's boat. Matsumoto had a fairly small boat. The boat was limited for a maximum of a few people. It had three wide seats. Kaoru and Kenshin set on one side of the boat, meanwhile Katsura set on the other. His boat required his arms and petals to move the boat, but Matsumoto was used to it. He was in fact happy to be able to see Kenshin again, and with a girl this time.

"Thank you, Matsumoto-san," Kaoru said to the old man.

Matsumoto winked at the young girl.

Kaoru smiled. She allowed her eyes to wander, to take in the plsce. This part of the Katsura River was much wider than the other part she had seen earlier with Kenshin. Kaoru leaned toward the side of the boat, since it was a small boat, Kaoru was able to reach over and dip her fingers in the water. The water was cold. Kaoru didn't mind. Her fingers made the water make puddle marks before disappearing.

-:-

"Why don't we take a taxi, and ditch this place," Sanosuke whispered to Megumi.

They were inside one of the gift shops. Megumi had a few things in her hand ready to pay for. "Don't tell me you want to impress me like Ken-san did with Kaoru." Megumi placed her items on the counter. The worker grabbed hold of the stuff. She scanned the items.

"Well, he is making every man here look like pussies," Sanosuke admitted. "I heard a girl broke up with her boyfriend, because he didn't pull a stunt like that."

"Then that shows how greedy she is," Megumi gave the cashier her money. She grabbed her bag. She and Sanosuke left the shop.

"Don't you want to make this trip memorable? Why don't we go see what other things Kyoto has to offer besides old temples?"

"Isn't that a bit rude," Megumi ran her fingers through her long hair. She knew Sanosuke had a point about leaving the locations Hoji wanted them to stay in. The problem was Hoji did not know how to make a trip exciting. Most of the locations he permitted them to go revolved around Japanese History, like that Museum that wasn't far from the hotel. Hoji really wanted his students to explore the museum. There were rumors of a reverse blade sword being there, but Megumi wasn't interested in swords.

"Look, I don't want my last day in Kyoto to be boring. I mean yesterday was fun…I got to see you in a fine ass Kimono…it took a lot of control not to rip it off you."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Alright, but we must make it back before curfew. I need Hoji-sensei's recommendation to get into med school."

"I love you, foxy," Sanosuke wrapped his arms around Megumi's slender waist. He was about to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Remember, your punishment is not over."

Sanosuke sighed. "Right."

-:-

"Thank you so much, Matsumoto-san," Kaoru bowed 90 degrees.

Matsumoto laughed. "It is my pleasure. I hope you are enjoying Kyoto."

Kaoru's eyes brightened. "I would like to visit this place again someday. I want to see you too."

"oh, Miss Kamiya, you make this old man blush," Matsumoto humored.

Matsumoto returned to his boat. He waved goodbye to the two teenagers.

Kenshin took Kaoru to a few more places around the city of Kyoto. Some places were well known around the world, other places weren't as popular. Those places were just as great. Kenshin brought Kaoru to a few food stands. As she tried a variety of foods, and as they were walking down a busy street, he fed her some of the foods he ordered for himself. Kaoru placed a hand over her mouth to keep him from seeing her mouth full, and she was also blushing a lot. She could not help the blood that kept rising to her cheeks every time Kenshin did something to surprise her. It was as if she was on a date with him, and probably was. She kept sneaking glances his way. A few times he caught her staring, instead of teasing her he'd run his fingers through her hair, or kiss her. He did not care if people stared when he did. He wanted the world to know Kaoru was his.

Before Kaoru knew night had fallen in the city of Kyoto. They had not returned to the hotel. Kaoru did not know what time it was, but it was way passed curfew. Hoji-sensei would be lecturing her and Kenshin for being bad on this trip. At this moment though, she did not care if the result of spending this much time with Kenshin would led to her own doom. Who knew when she'd spend this much time with Kenshin without something getting in the way? Would she get another chance like this…to have Kenshin all day? Kaoru's eyes saddened at the thought of never seeing him…

They made one last stop at the Katsura River. The rented motorbike was hidden under some trees. They were lying on the cool grass side by side, and facing the sky. However, Kaoru was staring at Kenshin, studying him for all it was worth. Like her, Kenshin was in his school uniform. His hair was its low ponytail. A style he often wore when he wasn't doing Kendo or from what she remembered work. Sometimes he let his hair down, most of those times he admitted it was because he was running late and had no time. His step father Hiko wanted him out of that house. She laughed once because Kenshin complained about Hiko being a terrible dad, but she knew he was only saying that. Hiko was a good father to Kenshin. Kenshin had high cheekbones, full lips that were kissable…yes very kissable…beautiful amethyst eyes that sometimes changed into amber. Then there was that cross scar on his left cheek.

She lifted her hand to brush her fingers on his scarred cheek.

Kenshin blinked. He turned to Kaoru. He was expecting her to ask him about the scar. Many people were curious about that wound on his cheek.

Kaoru knew where the scar came. She always had that memory when they first met. She remembered that boy's tears as he cried about the torture, his mother's abandonment, and his father not bothering with him. It was a heartbreaking story to hear as a little girl…and Kaoru, she did not understand why people could be so cruel to one another.

"You're not going to ask?" Kenshin asked after a long silence.

"No," Kaoru answered.

Kenshin stared into Kaoru's deep blue eyes. He was trying to read her, to see if there was any curiosity. There wasn't any. He was surprised…he knew he should not be comparing Kaoru to Tomoe at this moment, but he couldn't help it. When he first dated Tomoe she had demanded answers to the wound on his cheek. The only answer he could give her was he did not remember…because he did not want to. She would not let it go. When that happened he would leave her for that whole day, because it was a pain to deep. He did not want Tomoe to see that weakness.

Returning to the present as he thought about Kaoru, he realized not once has she ever pointed at that scar. Not once did she bring up her curiosity. This was the first time she even touched that side of his cheek, most of time Kaoru wasn't bold enough to touch him on the face. He always had to make the first move…he did not mind. Kaoru was Kaoru, and he loved her. He brought his hand to hers.

"Kaoru…" He whispered. He kissed her palm. ' _I don't deserve you…that I don't…yet I want to keep you.'_ He thought to himself.

Kaoru blushed for who knows how many times. Their eyes met once again. This time he was looking at her differently. Kaoru wasn't good at reading people –she only knew how to see the good in people-, but the way he looked at her…she knew that expression well. She moved close to Kenshin. She stopped after realizing she was making advancement towards him. Kenshin chuckled at Kaoru's shyness. He kissed her palm once more. He leaned toward Kaoru. He brushed the tip of his nose on hers. His warm breath brushed over her lips. This sent heat waves over her body. Kaoru's moved her free hand, shyly brushed her fingers on the side of his right cheek. The gap closed between them, locking their lips.

It was a kiss unlike their previous kiss. Most of the kisses they shared were mostly quick and brief, but this one was long, tender, and slow. Their lips moved in an unusual rhythm. Kenshin loosened his hold on Kaoru's hand to run his fingers through her long raven hair. From her hair they moved down to her waist. He lifted her until her body was pressed to his.

After a need of air the kiss was broken.

Kaoru's heart was beating uncontrollable. "Kenshin…"

"Hm?"

Kaoru swallowed. "Um…do you remember the first time I asked you out?"

"I do…I think I owe you-"

"Wait," She placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking. "Do you remember saying 'you don't know me'?"

Kenshin frowned. "I do…I'm-"

"Anyway…anyway," She pressed her palm on his lips. "I-it wasn't the first time we met."

Kenshin stared at Kaoru confused. He moved off her. He sat up on the grass. "What are you saying, Kaoru?"

Kaoru sat up. She wrapped her arms around her legs. "We met eleven years ago…do you remember, Kenshin?"

-to be continued

 _AN: I want to thank every one of you for the reviews. I'm sorry it took a while to write this chapter. I was struggling with it, because I've never been to Kyoto. I had to do a lot of research, and even now I feel I failed this chapter. Please, please keep giving me Reviews. They make my day._

 _Bismarck Alexander- I wanted to answer your question: Remember in the previous chapters Kaoru had a flashback of meeting Kenshin in the hospital. He stayed a few days. Kaoru's family saw Kenshin a few times while visiting Kaoru. I'm sure Koshijirou would remember him, mostly because of the red hair. That was the big clue for him. xD_

 _I'm sorry for responding only to one. I felt the need to answer Bismarck. Like I previously mentioned I will be holding back on response from here out to not spoil anything._

 _I love you all! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!_


	18. Chapter 18

**A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Eighteen**

" _We met eleven years ago…do you remember, Kenshin?"_

 _A few long seconds of silences filled the river edge, only the sound of crickets and running of water was heard. "We met?" Kenshin asked breaking the silence._

 _Kaoru nodded. She stared hopeful into Kenshin's amethyst eyes. Kenshin turned away from Kaoru's hopeful stare. He tried to recall meeting a little girl eleven years ago. Unwanted memories of abandonment and abuse clouded his mind. Kenshin quickly got off the ground. "It's late, we should head back before Hoji-sensei sends the police," Kenshin rushed to the rented motorbike. He shoved the key into the engine, turned the key making the bike roar to life. He waited for Kaoru to join him on the bike, but after a minute, he realized Kaoru hadn't even followed him. "Kaoru," He turned to see why she didn't follow. His eyes widened in shock. She was crying._

" _Kaoru," He approached her carefully reaching to touch her tears stained cheeks._

 _Bangs shielded her eyes._

" _Kaoru…" He brushed his fingers on her cheek. He wiped away some of the tears._

 _Kaoru glanced up at him. She smiled…but it was forced…_

" _I'm sorry, Kaoru," He pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly hoping the tears would stop. "I'm sorry…"_

That was five days ago. Ever since Kaoru hadn't brought it up. However, every time she was around Kenshin he could not ignore the hurt he saw in her sapphire eyes. He wished he could explain why he did not remember…there were memories way over powering which prevent him from remembering the little girl he met eleven years. It even became worse when he started dating Kaoru, but he thought it was punishment for playing with a sweet innocent girl's heart: Kaoru's…his Kaoru.

"Himura, may you please get the order for table ten," Tae called from outside the kitchen.

Kenshin placed the ladle on the counter next to the large pot of boiling miso soup. He grabbed his notepad and pen from the counter near the door. He adjusted his black apron before stepping out.

"HIMURA!" Misao waved from table ten. Table ten was one of the booster seats next to the window facing the parking lot. Misao wasn't the only one at the table, Asohi was there too.

Ever since the Kyoto trip Misao and Aoshi had been inseparable. Aoshi still claimed Misao to be a pain, and kept warned Kenshin about taking Kaoru if he harmed the girl. However, Kenshin no longer saw it as a threat. As much as Aoshi denied liking Misao, Kenshin sensed the taller male was growing to like the hyper active girl.

Kenshin grabbed two menus from under the resting place of the cash register. He went over to their table and placed the menus on the table. "Have you finally agreed to take Misao on a date?" Kenshin asked with a hint of tease in his voice.

"She dragged me here," Aoshi stated bluntly. "I've also wanted to talk with you."

Kenshin fingers twitched on the notepad. "I'm working right now."

"We have time," Aoshi said in return.

Misao pouted. "I thought this was a date, Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi sighed inwardly. How did Kamiya deal with this girl? "You only dragged me here. You did not state it was a date."

Misao yanked at her braids. "Meanie!" She stuck her tongue at Aoshi.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Kenshin asked, though what he really wanted to do was hide in the locker room, and avoid any conversation with Aoshi, because lately whatever conversation they had it made their friendship rocky.

"By the way, Himura," Misao began while skimming at the list of drinks. "Did you say something mean to Kaoru-chan?"

Kenshin blinked confused. "No?"

"Oh…I thought you did…'cause lately she's been sad," Misao tilted her head. "Maybe her health is getting worse." Misao mumbled forgetting Kenshin was in hearing range.

"Health? Worse?" He asked. How many secrets was Kaoru holding from him?

"Before you think of jumping into her business," Aoshi interrupted. "You need to tell her the truth. The month is coming to an end, Himura."

Kenshin dropped his notepad making it smack against his thigh. How could he have forgotten about the bet? So much had happened in one week he forgot about Shishio and this mess of a game.

"What are you two talking about?" Misao asked suspiciously.

"Order something, Misao, or I'll leave," Aoshi warned.

"Oh…right…I'll get the beef stew…it's been awhile since I had it and…" a mischievous grin formed on Misao's face. "Some white wine please."

"Misao, I am not serving an underage alcohol," Kenshin said.

"But no one has to know, Himura," Misao argued in a 'hope to persuade him' tone.

Kenshin shook his head in 'no'. He left the two, giving them more time to skim through the menu, and also he needed time for himself. He entered the boy's restroom and locked the door so no one could enter. He slid down to the floor. He felt very hollow inside. For one the game he thought was past was still here...and Shishio was going to use it on him...and Kaoru. Two, he had a memory with Kaoru he could not remember. She was so hopeful, and he ruined it. Three, her beautiful smile rarely reached her eyes as they did before. It bothered him. He wanted Kaoru to be happy. He feared confessing the truth would break her...but it was for the best.

-:-

The next day

Kenshin was hoping to see Kaoru in school before the bell range. He hadn't gone to her house to pick her up with his motorbike. It wasn't because he was trying to avoid her, but he still needed time to think of how he was to come clean with the truth. The morning bell rang informing everyone school was starting for the day. The first half of the morning went by with lectures, and home work handed from each teacher. Kenshin was given extra from Hoji. Hoji's revenge as punishment for the Kyoto incident. A part of Kenshin did not regret taking Kaoru out to see the part of the city he grew up in. It was the perfect date...she had smiled so much in front of him.

"So, Kenshin," Shishio leaned over his desk. "Where is the girl?"

Kenshin placed his homework on top of his text book. "I don't know. By the way, Shishio, why do you keep persisting the game continue. Should you not be happy you won?"

Shishio smirked. "Only those foolish enough would accept the deal. Beside we both know even if you were to lose and give the captain position to me in Kendo, the kendo instructor and everyone will not agree, so I would only lose."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Speak of the devil," Yumi intervened in the conversation. "Look who is here." She pointed to the front entrance.

Kenshin and Shishio turned their attention to the front door. Kaoru came in with a note in her hand. She gave the note to Hoji before he was ready to scold her for being late. Annoyance filled his eyes when he read the note. He threw it in the trash. Kaoru smiled relieved. She approached her seat. On the way she was tripped by one of the male students. Sanosuke caught her before her face could hit the ground. Sanosuke was more kind to Kaoru lately. She thanked him and set at her desk. She placed her sketchbook on the desk. She was inches away from drawing when the bell made its noon greeting.

Kenshin rushed out of his seat. He did not notice the way Shishio and Yumi looked at each other.

"Kaoru," Kenshin knelt next to Kaoru's desk. He took her hand in his. It was surprisingly cold. He rubbed his hand on hers to make them warm.

This made Kaoru blush. "Hello, Kenshin."

"May we talk on the roof?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru suddenly became nervous. "A-are you going to-"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, but we do need to talk."

Kaoru sighed relieved. Both she and Kenshin left the classroom. Shishio winked at Yumi. Yumi reached in her desk. She brought out her wallet, and held out a ten thousand yen. It was true the month wasn't over yet, but it would be no fun if Kaoru was to know now. Yumi stood up. She swayed her hips on the way out of the classroom. Shishio turned to one of the students.

"Do you know why Himura is dating the crazy-Kamiya?" He asked.

The student -a female- shook her head. "No. I don't understand, how can someone like him date a weirdo like her?"

"I know," Shishio answered.

"Oh, really," The female leaned over her desk. A few others in hearing range moved also to hear Shishio's confession. Shishio had the urge to laugh at the nosy students. This really was a good game.

-:-

Kenshin brought Kaoru to the roof. To his expectation there were no students at this very moment, most were out grabbing lunch. He tugged Kaoru toward the fence on the roof. They made it to a spot with a view of the city. Kenshin could almost see his step father's business from up here. Kenshin loosened his hold on Kaoru's hand.

"Something the matter, Kenshin," Kaoru asked concerned.

Kenshin squeezed his eyes tight. Kaoru really had no reason to be concerned, not for him at least. He did not deserve it. "Kaoru...I...well you know the memory thing...it-its not-" No that wasn't what he wanted to talk about. Kenshin inhaled. He was actually afraid of rejection or worse seeing Kaoru in tears like in Kyoto.

"It...its not important, Kenshin," Kaoru shrugged, though there was a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"No, no it is to you," Kenshin argued. "But there is actually something else I need to tell you." His eyes began wondering around the city.

"About?"

"Kaoru...y-you were right to be suspicious of me."

Kaoru tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"You- you remember telling me you were not trusting of me before?"

Kaoru nodded. "I do...I still think you are up to something, but at the same time I trust you, Kenshin."

There was a stab in his chest. "No...Kaoru, This one does not deserve your trust."

"Wh-"

"Oh there you are, Himura," Yumi called.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru glanced over at the girl. She had made her way into the roof without being caught."Yumi, I'm trying-"

"Shishio, told me to give this to you early," Yumi waved a ten thousand yen in front of Kenshin. "He says its better to give it to you now. He knows he lost." Yumi winked at Kenshin.

"I don't-"

Yumi slipped the ten thousand yen in Kenshin's hand. "Take it...oh" She peeked at Kaoru for a mere second before returning to Kenshin. "He says you no longer have to pretend."

Kenshin froze.

"Pre-pretend?" Kaoru asked. "What does she mean, Kenshin?"

"No, Kaoru, do-don't-"

"Oh my, you foolish girl," Yumi reprimanded. "Did you really think Himura had a thing for you. I mean you are just a no body to him. You know those many times you tried joining us on the roof it was his idea to leave before you could even join us."

"...W..what is she talking about, Kenshin?" Kaoru demanded. Tears formed in her eyes and dripped down her cheek.

"Kaoru, that isn't...it-"

"Funny you actually believed he cared. Don't you get it, dear," Yumi patted Kaoru on the head. "This was all a game for him to prove to us he could handle a weirdo like you."

Kaoru smacked Yumi's hand away. She glared at Kenshin. "Is what she says true? You only dated me for a game?"

Kenshin could not look into her eyes. "I...at-at first, but Kaoru-"

Kenshin didn't get to finish his sentence. Kaoru shoved passed him and Yumi. She ran toward the door.

-:-

Why?

Why, was she so stupid?

Kaoru slammed the door open. She ignored a pain in her chest. She ran down the stairs only to freeze when a group of students blocked her path. A few had their cameras out to take pictures of her. Another student came over to Kaoru with a hat.

"Lets give it up to the number 1 foolish girl in our school," The hat was placed over Kaoru's head. The word 'stupid' was written at the front. More students pulled out their phones to take a picture of the scene.

Kaoru eyes widened in shock.

Was-was this all planned?

"Stupid" "I knew he couldn't love someone like her" "What an idiot"

"Kaoru!"

She heard Kenshin's voice calling her. She fought back tears. She refused to turn around, and run over to him. This was because of him...She shoved the students aside to get passed them, and out of the halls. She heard Kenshin calling after her, but she ignored him, and kept trying to get away.

"No one likes you!" A female student pushed Kaoru.

Kaoru fell forward. The students who were around just laughed.

"What is going on here?" Aika-sensei demanded.

The students stopped laughing. They ran, before Aika could get them in trouble.

"Kaoru-chan," She reached for Kaoru's hand.

"Get me out of here, Aika-sensei," Kaoru pleaded.

"Sure, sure come on," Aika helped Kaoru up. She used her status as a school nurse to get passed the students, and take Kaoru to the nurse room. She shut the door, and locked it. Kaoru collapsed on to the bed. She covered her face wanting to hide from everyone and her teacher.

"I'll get my car to take you home okay," Aika said.

Kaoru only nodded.

Aika left the room. Kaoru heard the lock. Once Aika was gone Kaoru pulled the hat with the word 'stupid' off and threw it aside. She tried fighting the hurt and endless tears. She had too, but they would not stop.

' _Remember, Kaoru, too much stress can kill someone like you'_

-to be continued

 _AN: Hello, everyone. I know this chapter is very short, but I'm kind of using it to explain myself. I have not abandoned this story. The reason I had not updated at first was because there were only a few reviews…but then the reviews just kept coming in after like a week. After the reviews, I made a decision to finish this story after the semester of school is over. I apologize to any of you if you feel I am abandoning this fanfiction. I am not, and heads up: I am thinking of a new fanfic which will be taking over after "A Bet Gone Wrong" Is complete. The roles will sort of reverse in that one._

 _Actually I have three story ideas for the one after "A Bet Gone Wrong". I would like you my readers to choose which one you'd prefer. Here they are_

 _Story 1: Kamiya Kaoru is an English Teacher living in Tokyo, Japan. Kenshin Himura is the owner of Hiten Mitsurugi Autos/electric Company in Los Angeles. The two meet at friend's wedding: things happen_ _ **Accidents are made.**_ _I'm sure the word 'accident' is a hint in this story of what happens at the friend's wedding._

 _Story 2: Story two is sort of like a modern Romeo and Juliet. Basically the Himuras and the Kamiyas are rival families. Kenshin is a bit older than Kaoru (like Romeo is older than Juliet, no one dies in my story. I'm using Romeo and Juliet as a base). Kenshin and Kaoru meet at a party for big cooperation's. Kenshin falls for Kaoru at the spot, and she does to. The two can't stay away from each other despite the rivality between the families._

 _Story 3: Kamiya Kaoru is the daughter of a famous political man: Kamiya Koshijirou. One day Koshijirou gets a threat on his daughter's life. Afraid he will lose her he hires someone to guard his daughter, but as a butler. This is where Kenshin comes in. He will be eleven years older than Kaoru, and he is more in character in this one. Kaoru on the other hand is a bit spoiled and tends to get into trouble. This story will take place in modern time as well._

 _ **I like to add one thing: I am so tempted to respond to all your reviews. I really want to answer all the questions you have or agree in things you say, but I can only say thank you. Thank you so much for the reviews. I believe this chapter has four more chapters left. I only need to guide the fanfic in the ending I want.**_

 _ **Feel free to yell at me for writing a short chapter, also please vote on which story captures your interest. I WILL EDIT AFTER THE SEMESTER IS OVER**_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I think I said this before I'm not happy with the way I have written this story. Like a few people mention the grammar is really, really bad. I know, and I thank all of you for getting passed all this grammar mistakes. Sometimes I am tempted to go back and fix every chapter, but at the same time I don't want to in the fear I will hate it, and end up deleting the story all together. I'm looking for someone willing to edit the chapters…please_

 **A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Nineteen**

The white walls felt like they were caving in, sucking every inch of the room. Kaoru set curled into a ball on the couch. Sitting next to her on the very same couch was her father Koshijirou and Aika, but it was who was standing in front of her that bothered her most: Saitou. In his hands was a folder with the list of schools willing to take Kaoru away. Kaoru buried her face behind her knees. At this actual moment Kaoru did not care if this was Saitou's wish, what better way to get rid of a student like her? She wasn't even going to make it pass the year, so why did it matter? Why should it matter if she transferred? Kenshin…Kaoru felt her heart twist in pain. Kenshin wouldn't care if she was even gone.

"Bullied?" Koshijirou asked in disbelief. "My own daughter bullied…" he rubbed his face in his hands. "Kaoru…why did you not tell me you were being bullied in school? Are you so desperate to die? Are you hoping for a short life span?"

No…Kaoru bit her lower lip, so much, so much hurt. "I didn't want you to worry more than you already had. I want dad to think of himself more."

"But it is my responsibility to protect my own child," Koshijirou scolded. "And you…" Koshijirou got off the couch. He pointed an accusation finger at Saitou. "Why did you do nothing to protect my child from these kids? Do you have any idea the amount of damage they caused! My own daughter! She could have died!"

"Kamiya-san-"Aika reached over for the elderly man.

Koshijirou pulled his arm out of reach. "And you…I had-"

"Enough, dad!" Kaoru snapped. "It wouldn't matter if I die now…"

"Don't say that," Koshijirou turned to his daughter. "The doctors told me you would live longer…they told me."

Kaoru swallowed a lump forming in her throat. How wrong the doctors were, and how wrong they will always be. Kaoru did not want to believe anymore that another surgery would keep her going for another few years. She was tired of this…tired of this life.

"That is why I had made an application for Kamiya Kaoru to attend an all-girls school," Saitou said. "She has already been accepted."

"What?" Kaoru demanded. "You made an application without my knowledge. Is that even allowed?"

"I have already told you, Kamiya, another incident like this and you are out," Saitou explained. He did not care if Koshijirou was here to hear the harsh words he threw at his daughter. If Kaoru's safety was a priority he wanted to make sure it was his responsibility as well. Asuka Senior High had a bad rating for bullying. Even if Saitou were to try and stop the students they would find other ways to hurt each other. For someone like Kaoru, whose heart was weak it wasn't the safest place. "Sakura's Senior High School rates for bullying are low, the lowest in Tokyo. The teachers are also looking forward to seeing you, Kamiya. Koshijirou, you are more concerned about your daughter's health. I will allow you to make the final decision."

Koshijirou turned to his daughter. "Kaoru…please"

Kaoru glanced between her father, Saitou, and the school nurse Aika. Before she would have objected to the idea to move to another school. She wanted to spend her last remainder of her life with Kenshin, but Kenshin…he was like the others. Kaoru squeezed the fabric of her skirt. She did not want to see Kenshin ever again…she wanted peace…but what about her friend Misao… "How far is the school?"

"If you are concerned about leaving that is not something to worry about," Saitou handed Kaoru the acceptance letter to the school. "Aika, go get the uniform in my car." Saitou tossed his keys to Aika.

Aika caught them and left the Kamiya house.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" Koshijirou asked.

"You set it upon me to make sure no harm occurred to Kamiya Kaoru," Saitou explained. "If she were to continue attending my school the students would only risk her health. The safest place for your daughter is a place where the students themselves are mature."

"I truly thank you for thinking ahead, Saitou-san."

-:-

By the time Kenshin made it out of the crowd of females he lost sight of Kaoru. Minutes passed and the ending lunch bell made its tune. The students all left to their classroom of the hour; however, Kenshin had not moved from his spot. The ten thousand yen felt heavy in his hand. He pulled the paper into his sight. Money was not worth hurting the one most important. Money was greed…Kenshin ripped the money to shreds. The pieces scattered around him on the tiled floor.

"How could you do this?" Misao came marching toward Kenshin. She grabbed his collar. "How could you tamper with her, Himura?" Misao demanded. "Did you hate her that much?

"I love Kaoru, Misao…I really do," He mumbled.

Misao rolled her eyes. "Like I would fall for that lie. Do you have any idea what this did to her? Do you have any idea of the damage?"

"Misao-"

"I was stupid for even thinking you'd be worth her time. I even encouraged her to be with you when she told me she feared you'd hurt her in the end,"Misao loosened her hold on Kenshin's collar. "If something happens to her, Himura, I'm blaming you."

"Misao, I-"

Misao lifted her hand to block the sound of Kenshin's voice. She moved so her back was facing him. She placed one foot forward ready to head to her next class. She did not make another attempt to move away, yet…she gritted her teeth, quickly twisted her body. She slammed her hand across Kenshin cheek. "That is for Kaoru-chan…but I don't think it is enough."

And then Misao was gone. Kenshin brushed a hand to his cheek where he had been slapped. Misao was right he deserved more than a slap to the face.

-:-

Days passed. It was the last Kenshin had seen of Kaoru. It was so different being at the school with out her. Others rejoiced at the girl being gone, but Kenshin…he could not stop thinking of Kaoru each day. The memory of her tears and insults thrown at her from all fronts haunted his dreams. Because of a stupid game, one person was hurt. He should have listened to his friends earlier and confessed to Kaoru the truth, but even then he would not have been prepared for Shishio's whole scheme.

"It wasn't your fault entirely, Kenshin," Sanosuke mumbled.

He, Kenshin, and Megumi had stayed in the classroom to eat. The roof became a place of bad memories for Kenshin, and his friends weren't going to place more on him. Aoshi and Misao rarely spent time with the group; Misao avoided them with a deep passion of hate. Surprisingly, she managed to forgive Aoshi. Love did miracles…

"It was all of ours," Megumi explained.

"No, it was my fault for agreeing to this game in the first place."

"But if you hadn't, Kenshin, you probably would have still seen Kaoru as a crazy-Kamiya."

Megumi was probably right…Kenshin previously believed Kaoru was obsessed with him, because she had always wanted to spend moments with him. Kenshin had thought she was just another fan-girl. "I could have been wise and not be clouded by judgment. I should have befriended her."

Kenshin heard a few students behind him smirk.

"Hey, what you guys doing?" Sanosuke was the one to ask.

Kenshin glanced over at the laughing group.

One had out her cellphone. She made eye contact with Kenshin.

"Look, they made a meme," She turned her smartphone so they could see.

It was a meme saying 'Number 1 stupidest girl in the world' with Kamiya Kaoru. She had tears stained all over her face. That was it! Kenshin snatched the phone from the girl and smashed it on his desk making the screen crack.

"Ken-sama," The girl and the others darted away from him, shock and fear in their eyes.

"Who did this?" Kenshin demanded. "Who set that meme on the internet?"

"It-it was Shishio I think," She answered.

Kenshin shoved his seat back.

"Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

Kenshin left the classroom. The female student reached over to take her phone. She was pouting at the sight of the damage on her cell phone. Kenshin had managed to make it where the screen itself showed nothing. Sanosuke and Megumi shot off their seat. They ran after Kenshin. Kenshin was already at the stairs heading to the roof.

Shishio and Yumi were there making out and unaware of Kenshin's presence. Kenshin pulled Yumi away from Shishio, ignoring her protest.

"Well I thought you would-"

Kenshin pulled his arm back, and threw his fist right at Shishio's face before he could finish his sentence. Shishio fell back. Kenshin didn't give Shishio time to comprehend what was going on. He grabbed Shishio by the collar, and punched him none stop. Shishio could barely avoid some of the punches, because Kenshin had a good grip on him.

"Wow, wow, Kenshin," Sanosuke grabbed his friend and pulled him away.

Shishio sat up from the ground, his hand holding onto his broken nose. Despite the beating he received he was laughing. "Haha! I pulled at your strings didn't I, Himura?"

Kenshin shoved Sanosuke away. Sanosuke managed to grab Kenshin again before he could throw himself at Shishio, and beat the man to death.

"Wow, come on, man, I think he got what he deserved," Sanosuke said. He didn't want Kenshin getting suspended because of Shishio. It would give Shishio a double win.

"I hope you rot in hell, Shishio," Kenshin said through gritted teeth.

Shishio smirked. He licked the blood from his lips. "I will gladly meet you there, Himura. "

"Why do you keep doing this to people, Shishio!?" Megumi intervened. "You and Himura had been friends for some time, so why do you insist on ruining him?"

"You don't know what it is like being compared to him all the time, Megumi. Every time, everywhere I get compared to him. If it isn't by his fangirls it is the teachers. You don't even know how annoying that is. Every one kept bragging about how perfect he is, but now…now he is a mess." Shishio explained.

"Then you don't know me that well, Shishio," Kenshin growled angrily. He really wanted to kill Shishio.

"What is going on up here?"

Kenshin, and everyone froze.

Hoji came. He glimpsed at Shishio first noticing the broken nose and smeared blood before turning to Kenshin. Kenshin's fist were slightly covered in Shishio's blood, and part of it was on his uniform.

"To the principle, now," Hoji ordered.

Kenshin rolled his eyes as Sanosuke loosened his hold.

-:-

Days flew by, Kaoru was no longer a student at Asuka Senior High School, but Sakura Senior high. Sakura Senior High was an elite school for all girls. The uniform itself was very expensive. Kaoru was grateful of Saitou's kindness for buying her the uniform. He actually got her four. All the female students wore a dark red pencil like skirt that almost reached the knees. The blazer was black, and had gold buttons. The bow tie was also red, and tied into a fancy bow. And the females were required to have their hair a certain way, it was not allowed to cover their eyes, and to always be held back. It was so different, and the rules were strict. Despite being at a new school and starting a new Kaoru felt so out of place. None of the female students bothered to acknowledge her presence. She was ignored constantly. The teachers, all girls, were overly snotty with their students. One wrong answer and a scene were made. She actually missed Hoji-sensei.

Unlike her previous school, the school provided lunch for all the students, and they all had to eat in the cafeteria. Kaoru set alone in a small round table meant for two. She had a sandwich set on her tray and a cup of water placed aside. She was hoping someone would join her or make a conversation. Despite always seeing Misao, due to being neighbor, she wished she was here. Kaoru picked on her sandwich. There was no bite…no nothing. The cup of water itself was full. After a while she got up, picked up the tray, and threw it in a nearby trash can. She walked out of the cafeteria.

There were many things Kaoru was starting to miss, most of them was ironically Kenshin. Despite what he did, despite the game he had played, the month with him felt so real. She felt like he cared. Kaoru frowned. There was a brief pain in her chest. She ignored it, being accustomed to the pain. Her feet came in reach with the stairs….her mind became blurry, and her breathing became heavy. She could feel the increase of her heart pumping blood to her veins.

This pain…she knew it so well…Kaoru took one last step down the stairs when her foot lost balance and she fell.

-:-

Suspension was what happened, and Kenshin's step-father Hiko was not happy with the news he heard. Kenshin lost his motorcycle to someone in the company as punishment for beating someone at school. Even though Kenshin's motorcycle was taken away he did not regret beating Shishio up. Kenshin was in his room, doing the assignments handed to him. It was Aoshi who had been kind enough to give the homework teachers had thrown at them.

Kenshin had his textbook, notebook, and paper in hand as he wrote the notes he assumed would be part of the lecture. Part way half the page he heard the doorbell ring. Kenshin didn't bother to answer, one thing about being a part of rich family was: there were maids. A minute passed and there was a light knock on Kenshin's door.

The door was opened a few mere inches. A female maid popped her head into the room. "Young master, there are some people here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone right now," Kenshin admitted. He had enough happen in one month.

"They say it's urgent that you do see them."

Kenshin lifted a brow. He dropped his pencil aside. He followed his maid outside of the room. By the time he reached the living room he saw Aoshi and Misao. Misao was holding her hands together, while her bangs covered her eyes. There was heavy aura surrounding the both of them.

"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"Misao, I'm sure you can tell him," Aoshi said to the girl next to him.

Misao gritted her teeth. Tears fell from the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to tell Kenshin anything. She wanted to keep him far away from Kaoru, but… "Himura, there is something you should know…" Misao sniffed. She rubbed her sleeves on her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I…Kaoru…she…she is in the hospital. Doctor say she doesn't have long to live." Misao explained. She then buried her face on Aoshi's sleeve. She cried loudly not caring if the people of the house heard. "Kaoru-chan is going to die." She said through Aoshi's clothes.

"What-"it took seconds for the words to sink in.

"Himura, eleven years ago you met a girl named Kamiya Kaoru…she was in the same hospital as you," Aoshi said before Kenshin could jump into shock.

" _We met Eleven years ago…do you remember, Kenshin."_

" _I'm Kaoru…Kamiya Kaoru."_

 _Visions of a cute little girl appeared in his memory. She was in a hospital bed, by herself. She looked fragile and weak. She had so many IVs on her arms. In this memory this very little girl was helping him solve a puzzle. He had little information on her at the time._

" _I never asked…why are you here?" Curiosity was tempting to him. He did not expect the girl to answer._

" _I'm getting heart surgery in a few days. Doctors want to keep me here in case they have to do it, sooner."_

 _Fear hit younger Kenshin. Even though he knew Kaoru for only a few days, he had a made a friend. A friend he wasn't ready to say good bye too. "You…you aren't going to die, are you?"_

 _She smiled. It was a lonely smile. "No…doctors say after my surgery I will get to live a normal life."_

" _Then I will be with you until you can go home."_

 _She smiled weakly, but he could sense this fear in her._

" _Don't worry," He reached for her hand. "I'll be here when you wake up."_

 _She had the cutest expression her face at his kind words. There was hope, surprise, and happiness all in one. It made him want to hold her. Unfortunately, things never went the way they did. Hiko had signed some forms to adopt Kenshin. Once Kenshin was all healed Hiko had already made his plans to head to Kyoto no matter how Kenshin protested to stay. He had to be there when Kaoru woke up…he wanted to be there._

"Where is she?" Kenshin demanded Aoshi.

-to be continued

 _A/N: I hope this is good. Please tell me what you think. And is anyone interested in editing this story, because I agree with a few of the reviews. The grammar went sloppy as I continued writing this fanfic._

 _Love to you all and thank you for the reviews. So Far Story 1 and 3 are in the lead: I still want some more votes. Makes it easier for me. Thank you_


	20. Chapter 20

**A Bet Gone Wrong: Chapter Twenty**

" _I'm Kaoru…Kamiya Kaoru."_

 _Visions of a cute little girl appeared in his memory. She was in a hospital bed, by herself. She looked fragile and weak. She had so many IVs on her arms. In this memory this very little girl was helping him solve a puzzle. He had little information on her at the time._

" _I never asked…why are you here?" Curiosity was tempting to him. He did not expect the girl to answer._

" _I'm getting heart surgery in a few days. Doctors want to keep me here in case they have to do it, sooner."_

 _Fear hit younger Kenshin. Even though he knew Kaoru for only a few days, he had a made a friend. A friend he wasn't ready to say good bye too. "You…you aren't going to die, are you?"_

 _She smiled. It was a lonely smile. "No…doctors say after my surgery I will get to live a normal life."_

" _Then I will be with you until you can go home."_

 _She smiled weakly, but he could sense this fear in her._

" _Don't worry," He reached for her hand. "I'll be here when you wake up."_

 _She had the cutest expression her face at his kind words. There was hope, surprise, and happiness all in one. It made him want to hold her. Unfortunately, things never went the way they did. Hiko had signed some forms to adopt Kenshin. Once Kenshin was all healed Hiko had already made his plans to head to Kyoto no matter how Kenshin protested to stay. He had to be there when Kaoru woke up…he wanted to be there._

"Where is she?" Kenshin asked, more demanded. He was looking at Aoshi hoping for an answer.

-:-

Sometimes Koshijirou wondered if he did something to deserve this. First, his wife…and now his daughter. Days passed since she was caught unconscious at the school…days passed and she still had not opened her eyes. Machine after machine was placed in the room monitoring her heart. It was there, beating slowly…faintly. An IV connected to her arm feeding her the blood her heart could not provide.

Dr. Gensai came into the room holding a clipboard in his hand. He grabbed a chair which was placed in the room and moved it to sit next to Koshijirou. Koshijirou barely greeted the elderly doctor.

"She did not want me to tell you about her life span," Dr. Gensai began. "She said you've already suffered enough….she did not want to give you more problems."

"Her life, her well-being gave me reason to keep working hard," Koshijirou mumbled. "So that every dime I gained could be for her. She should not worry about telling me these things…" Koshijirou choked a set of tears which dared escape. "She needs to be more selfish…" Koshijirou turned his head away, so Dr. Gensai would not see the tears falling.

"We can try another surgery…but it will only repeat, and repeat," Dr. Gensai informed. "My suggestion for you Koshijirou is to let your daughter go, so she won't have to suffer anymore."

"That won't be necessary," A new doctor came into the room. He was taller, and quiet handsome. His eyes were a chocolate brown, and his black hair was cut to perfection around his head. "Kamiya Koshijirou, my name is Dr. Takani. I had been informed by my daughter Megumi of your child's well-being. I've managed to find the best doctor in the states that can bring an end to this."

"End?" Koshijirou asked. "Who?"

"His name is Dr. Ramirez. He is a professional cardiologist. He has been able to create miracles."

"But in the states. Will he even be able to make it in time to save my child?"

"Actually he is here. I only need your permission to allow him to take some test?"

"Anything, anything to end my daughter's suffering," Koshijirou pleaded.

"Very well," Dr. Takani left the room. A minute later a young male doctor came into the room. He was shorter than Dr. Takani , but also very handsome. His eyes were a dark midnight blue, and his hair a light brown. He was dressed in a white coat and black pants.

"Hello, I am Dr. Ramirez," The doctor introduced himself. "Allow me to perform some test on Miss. Kaoru before we can find a solution to save her."

-:-

A few hours later

After a few checkups on Kaoru, Dr. Ramirez left the room. There was hope…there was hope. After everything his daughter would be given the chance of a normal life, but there was a problem. The surgery and medication were way out of Koshijirou's budget range.

"Out of the fire and into the tiger's den," He heard Dr. Gensai say next to him. He too found the process to save Kaoru's life high. With his and Koshijirou's money combined it would not be enough.

"Money over my daughter is the terrible choice to make," Koshijirou whispered. He could barely be heard by Dr. Gensai. "But it won't be enough…"

-:-

Night had fallen by the time Kenshin made it to the hospital in Aoshi's car. He parked the car in the front, not caring if it was a parking zone or not. He ran toward the receptionist desk.

"I'm looking for Kaoru, Kamiya Koaru," He said.

The nurse typed a name on the computer. "She is on the fifth floor…room 5012, but-"

Kenshin did not give the nurse time to finish her sentence. He ran toward the elevator. He pushed the button to open the elevator door repeating, and impatiently. The numbers on top indicated the elevator was moving, but slowly. Kenshin punched the button before rushing toward the stairs. He ignored his aching knees by the time he reached the fifth floor. A nurse came walking by.

"Excuse me, where is room 5012?" Kenshin asked.

"To your left, sir, but-"

Once again Kenshin left the nurse speaking to a dust cloud. Kenshin paused outside of room 5012. He was breathing heavily from running up the stairs, and hallways to make it to the room. After his breathing evened he stood up straight outside the door. He was a bit hesitant to enter the room. There was no knowing how Kaoru or her family would react seeing him. He was part of the reason for causing her pain.

' _Money over my daughter is the terrible choice…I don't have enough…'_

' _All this hope and left with nothing.'_

Kenshin reached for the door knob. He twisted the door until the door opened. He pushed the door open. Kamiya Koshijirou and Dr. Gensai looked up startled at the intrusion. Koshijirou quickly shot up from his seat, anger in his eyes.

"What are you-"

"How much is it?" Kenshin interrupted Koshijirou.

"Why should I tell you, you are the cause of this," Koshijirou snapped.

"Calm down, Koshijirou," Dr. Gensai placed his hand on Koshijirou's shoulder. "Why do you want to know, Mr. Himura?"

"Because I will pay for it," Kenshin answered.

-:-

Once the money was given for the treatment, Kaoru was taken out of the room and into the ER. Both Kenshin and Koshijirou waited in the waiting room in the fifth floor. Koshijirou kept his distance from Kenshin while facing the window. His hands were held behind his back.

Kenshin sat on one of the chairs across from the window.

"Why are you doing this, Himura?" Koshijirou asked.

"I made a promise…eleven years ago," Kenshin mumbled. He circled his finger around his palm. "I would be there when she wakes up."

A sigh escaped Koshijirou's mouth. "She spoke about you a lot…always saying positive things…but yet you did this to her. Why?"

Kenshin bit his lower lip. "I was naïve. In high school and middle school I've often been attacked by fangirls. They made rumors claiming I was theirs…they fought amongst each other to see who would be with me. I-I thought Kaoru was just like them…"

"My daughter fell for the boy she met eleven years ago…" Koshijirou turned to Kenshin. "Tell me is he still there?"

"I don't know," Kenshin answered. He glanced up at Koshijirou. "But I promise I will never let her go…I promise to be with her for eternity."

"You love her, boy, don't you?"

Kenshin nodded. "She taught me things. She made me see things I had not seen in years. She is the light in my darkness."

Koshijirou smiled slightly. "Then it is up to her decide whether you are forgiven or not…"

' _But knowing my daughter you have already been forgiven, Himura'_

-the end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Ten years later.

Kenshin's POV

There are many things I learned from Kaoru. She taught me that not all people are the same. She taught me to not judge those I first meet. She taught me to not be afraid of my past. It was thanks to her I learned to open up to other people. It was Kaoru who changed many of us…Misao and Aoshi…Megumi and Sanosuke…After ten years Aoshi has come to realize his feelings for Mackimachi Misao-now Shinomori Misao. Life has blessed them with twin girls and one baby boy. Sanosuke has learned to not hurt others for his own suffering. After his father's death he and his sister were close since never before. She now lives with him and his wife Megumi. They too were blessed with kids: Two sons and one girl. As for me…after high school I moved to the states to learn about medicine and surgery. After seven years I came back to Tokyo to serve the children's hospital….the very one where I met Kamiya Kaoru.

"Dr. Himura, Kyou refuses to take his medicine. He says he won't do it unless you are there," One of nurse's whined.

"I will be right there," I answered.

There are many children like Kaoru who fight to survive. They are positive children despite all that has happened to them. To them the future is bright. To them…every life is important.

I see a five year old child dressed in a hospital gown approaching me in the halls. "Dr. Himura, I found this little fellow in my room," She lifts her clasped hands to me. Once in sight she opens them revealing a baby spider inside. "It might get hurt surrounded by us big people."

I chuckle. "Allow me to take it outside for you." She places the spider in my hand.

"Now, please go back to your room. Remember, Nina, you need lots of rest, that you do" I pat her head gently.

"Okay," She runs back toward one of the rooms.

As promised I take the spider outside.

Every life is important…let it be a spider or bug…every life is important.

-:-

I hang my lab coat on the hook in my office. I exchange it for my jacket. I grab the folders of my patients, turn the light off, and step out of room.

"Hello, Dr. Himura," One of the nurse's greets me as I pass the reception desk. She winks at me, though I pretend not to notice. "Tell me when can we go on a date?"

"I apologize, Yuna, but I'm married," I show her my ring finger.

She glares at the ring. I chuckle and leave the office. My car is parked in the staff parking lot. I unlock the car, get into the driver seat, and place the folders in the passenger seat. I start the car and drive to my home. I no longer live with my step-father Hiko. He is disappointed I have not taken over his pot company, but we are still close. I make a few turns on a few streets. It takes me half an hour to arrive to my home.

It is a small house outside of the city. It is surrounded by flowers and trees. I park the car on the drive way. I grab all my things, and step out of the car. My true happiness…my place of peace is here…in this very home.

I place my things on the couch, and walk up the flight of stairs. I enter the first room in sight. It is a baby's room. The walls are painted light beige. A crib made of cherry wood is near the covered window. Next to the crib is light blue drawer. A blue lamp is set in the corner of the wall. The room has a few other things: A closet, a rocking chair, a sign with my baby's name, and a changing table.

I approach the crib. My baby is sound asleep with his little hand outside of his blanket. Like me he has a set of red of red hair…however, he has his mother's eyes.

"oyasumi, Kenji," I whisper to him. I touch his little fist, and plant a kiss on his forehead. I leave the room to head to mine.

In my room and on my bed is the person I've been looking forward to seeing all day…she is asleep on her side. Her black midnight hair is passed her shoulders, and shielding her face from view. The sound of her breathing can be heard, and the movement of her chest can be seen. I let sigh of relief escape me. How lucky I truly am…to be given this beautiful woman. I go to our room, wash up, and change into comfortable wear. I come back to the room, and lay on my side of my bed though I'm not ready to sleep yet. I move to the woman next to me, I brush her hair aside to see her.

I've been blessed to be given a second chance…I've been blessed to have my wife…here…alive…and by my side.

"I'm home, Kaoru," I kiss her soft pink lips.

"Welcome home," she mumbles in her sleep.

-the end

 _So the whole story did not go the way I wanted it too…but I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you all for the reviews. It has encouraged me to continue this story. I will write a new fanfiction, but I need time to think of the plot. It will probably arrive in about a week. Thank you once again. I apologize if the ending seemed rushed, but I could not think of anything else. the ending was supposed to end on some other end...there were a lot of twist and turns for this fanfiction to be honest._


	21. Author's Notes

A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 _You are free to ignore this. So I've been getting comments of the ending being rushed. It kind of was. I wasn't sure what to write for the ending…and this is what happened. I had a debate between two endings to be honest…one was Kenshin arrive at the hospital –Kaoru wakes up saying 'he kept his promise' and she dies. The next was Kaoru in the hospital, Kenshin arriving and saying he remembered his promise. Kaoru forgives him, and all goes well. Then I wanted to do a little prank, make everyone believe Kaoru died._

 _There was a few times where the story turned on me. I did not expect Aoshi to be a part of the story, as in playing a part, but he did. He became important for the two characters. Megumi wasn't supposed to get involved either, but it happened._

 _About Kaoru's heart condition, I made it where Kaoru was born with a heart defect. I got the idea a long time ago from my experience with my mom's health. My mom has been visiting the hospital due to bad kidneys, and there were times she said 'she was scared'. At times she wanted to die. It was a tough experience. I thought of placing my mom's experience with Kaoru…but instead Kaoru would not want to throw her life. The idea of giving a heart condition came from an idol that actually has a heart problem, though not serious. I was debating on it or not until my mom took me to a friend's granddaughter's party. The granddaughter was born with half a heart. Her heart condition already gave her a few seizures. It was sad to hear…because the granddaughter has barely turned one year. There is no guarantee of her survival. That was really sad._

 _Kaoru being bullied…I like stories of a damsel in distress a lot. I wanted Kaoru to be the target of bullying, but I did not know what kind of treatment they would give her. The part where she is humiliated in front of everyone came from a Spanish Soap Opera. My mom watches them a lot, so that came in handy. Part of Kaoru's experience with bullies are things that happened to me. For example, the rumor of being a lesbian. It began when I was in elementary school. Someone claimed I was having sexual relations with one my female friends. I never realized until high school how perverted young children were._

 _The heart condition was placed, because sometimes people tend to bully those they think weaker…without actually knowing why, though kaoru still managed to push through it all._

 _Well again I would like to thank all of you for following and reading this story even through its bad times. I admit part of it was rushed. It was only meant to be fifteen chapters…but my brain said 'no, let's make it 20'._

 _Please look forward to my next story. It might be one of the ones you elected…and a new one which hasn't been shared._

 _ASHITERU!_


End file.
